Guest
by Red Eyes B. Dragon
Summary: Unbeatable Power (UP) merupakan kekuatan yang tidak bisa di kalahkan, dan kekuatan tersebut di miliki oleh pemuda pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Seorang yang memiliki darah setengah iblis. Bisakah dirinya membuktikan kebenaran tentang kekuatan nya itu. Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

...

...

 **Half-Devil: Namikaze Naruto**

 **By:**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Pairing: Naruto x ...**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

..

.

Namikaze Naruto, pria berumur enam belas tahun yang merupakan Iblis kelas atas. Tak banyak yang mengetahui dirinya begitupun dengan kekuatan nya. Tidak ada yang menganggap dirinya karena dirinya hanyalah iblis yang memiliki darah manusia. Ya, dirinya hanyalah seorang Half-Devil, namun jangan remehkan kemampuan nya.

Mengenai keluarganya, tidak banyak yang bisa dia bicarakan. Ayahnya Namikaze Minato meninggal saat dia berada dalam kandungan ibu, sedangkang ibunya meninggal saat dia berumur tujuh tahun.

Sama seperti dirinya, ayahnya juga seorang Half-Devil. Ayah terlahir dari pasangan Rose Phenex putri dari Lord Phenex dengan Namikaze Arashi seorang ninja hebat dimasa nya.

Dulu pernikahan berbeda ras sangat ditentang oleh para iblis, hal itu membuat Rose terusir dari Underworld dan kehilangan gelar kebangsawanan nya. Meski begitu dia tetap bahagia hidup di dunia manusia bersama sang suami, hingga lahirlah Namikaze Minato.

Meski tidak mewarisi sihir api khas keluarga Phenex, Minato sangat berbakat dalam sihir angin. Selain itu dia juga diajarkan oleh sang ayah teknik bertarung Ninja, dan saat umurnya mencapai 25 lima tahun dia menjadi iblis yang sangat hebat.

Lima tahun kemudian ayah Minato meninggal karena sakit, dan tak berapa lama kemudian pihak Underworld memanggil mereka kembali ke Underworld. Kehidupan didunia manusia Minato jalani dengan usaha keras, dan saat di Underworld usaha semakin keras.

Sebagai Half-Devil dia dipandang rendah oleh iblis lainnya, banyak perlakuan yang kasar dan tidak menyenangkan didapat disana. Namun semua itu perlahan berubah, perlahan semua orang mulai memandang Minato dengan hormat. Itu semua terjadi saat terjadi perang sipil (Civil War) antar iblis.

Meski tidak memiliki jabatan penting, Minato memiliki peran penting untuk kemenangan Anti-Old Satan saat itu. Dengan kekuatan Minato membantai pasukan musuh seorang diri, mengurangi pasukan musuh cukup besar.

Setelah perang berakhir, hidup Minato dan ibu nya berjalan dengan bahagia. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sang ibu tiba-tiba meninggal dunia. Karena hal tersebut, Minato memutuskan tinggal di dunia manusia. Menjalani hidupnya selayaknya Manusia biasa.

Dan disanalah dia bertemu dengan jodohnya, seorang gadis Miko berambut merah berhasil menarik hati nya. Uzumaki Kushina, seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dia dekati berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Dengan perjuangan keras, akhirnya mereka bersatu. Namun kebahagian hanya terjadi sesaat. Saat Kushina mengandung Minato mendapat pesan untuk pergi ke Underworld, dan seminggu kemudian Kushina mendapat kabar bahwa Minato telah meninggal.

Kushina shock dan sedih, namun mengetahui kondisinya saat ini membuatnya berusaha tegar. Meski sulit Kushina menjalani hidupnya hingga lahirnya Naruto, membuat ia mendapatkan cahaya nya yang baru.

.

.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Naruto di jemput ke Underworld. Dia tinggal di rumah paman nya (sepupu Minato) yang merupakan Lord Phenex masa kini. Kebutuhan nya terpunuhi disana, namun perlakuan yang dia terima bertolak belakang. Karena dirinya yang Half-Devil banyak iblis yang memandang rendah diriny bahkan berlaku kasar. Namun tidak seburuk saat Minato dulu.

Tiga tahun di Underworld dalam penderitaan (menurutnya) Naruto memutuskan kabur, dan disaat yang sama dia mendapatkan kekuatan nya. Dan semenjak hari itu, dia memulai pelatihan nya.

Guru pertama nya adalah orang yang cukup dekat dengan dirinya, legenda Phenex. Phenex terkuat dimasanya yang tidak lain adalah kakek buyutnya, (kakek Minato dari pihak ibu). Darinya, Naruto mempelajari sihir dan gaya bertarung seorang Phenex.

Guru kedua nya dia dapat di dunia manusia. Seorang pemimpin organisasi ninja yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang, pemimpin tersebut merupakan murid kakek Naruto sekaligus adik seperguruan Minato. Darinya Naruto mempelajari seni ninja, seperti Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu.

(NP; Seni Ninja disini berbeda dengan Ninja yang berada di anime Naruto, Karena mereka bukan pengguna chakra. Nanti akan kelihatan perbedaan nya.)

Dan guru Ketiga Naruto, merupakan seorang Yokai tua yang mengasingkan diri dari yokai lain nya. Yokai tersebut memiliki hubungan yang bisa di bilang dekat dengan ibunya. Banyak hal yang Naruto pelajari dari Yokai tua tersebut, salah satunya adalah Chakra.

Ketiga orang tersebut melatih Naruto selama lima tahun belakangan ini, mereka banyak memberi Naruto pelajaran. Dilatih oleh tiga Legenda tersebut Naruto banyak berubah, bukan hanya dalam segi kekuatan namun juga dari segi pemikiran.

Selain itu, Naruto juga banyak mendapat pengetahuan dari makhluk-makhluk yang menemani dirinya. Makhluk-makhluk yang dia temui saat pertama kali dirinya membuka kekuatan nya. Makhluk-makhluk yang memberinya kekuatan dan pengetahuan.

.

"Naruto."

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika seseorang disamping nya memanggilnya, menoleh kesamping mata birunya menatap seorang pria yang berpakaian seperti seorang ninja namun jauh lebih modern.

"Kita sudah sampai" Pria yang memakai topeng hitam itu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah bangunan. "Aku hanya bisa mengantar mu sampai kesini."

Naruto mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut, tidak menghiraukan pria yang mengantarnya tadi menghilang tiba-tiba. Berjalan dilorong yang panjang dengan obor kecil di sepanjang dindin nya, Naruto berjalan dengan tenang.

Dengan jaket hitam yang menutupi baju kaos orange miliknya serta celana jeans berwarna biru tua, Naruto masuk kesebuah ruangan di ujung lorong. Rambut pirang keemasan miliknya bergoyang pelan ketika angin di dalam ruangan tersebut menerpa dirinya.

Mata biru sewarna langit malam itu menatap orang yang memanggilnya kemari, namun saat melihat apa yang berada di dalam matanya melebar. "Jiji, Jii-sama. Kalian berada disini. "

"Kau nampak terkejut Gaki." Seorang pria tua dengan surai berwarna putih terkekeh melihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang, sebuah ekor nampak bergoyang dibelakang pria tua tersebut. Sedangkan pria yang juga di panggil Naruto tadi hanya diam.

Dia bernama Hiruzen, seorang atau seekor yokai clan Saru yang sudah hidup sangat lama. Umurnya mungkin sama tua nya dengan yokai monyet yang melegenda, Son Wukong. Hiruzen saat ini berdiri di samping pria yang duduk di kursi kayu.

"Aku sengaja memanggil mereka kemari, Naruto." Pria tua yang duduk di kursi kayu tersebut berbicara dengan suara bergetar khas orang tua.

Dia adalah Roushi Arasikage (oc), pemimpin organisasi ninja sekaligus guru Naruto. Dia berkepala botak dengan janggut putih yang cukup panjang, matanya terpejam namun tetap bisa memandang Naruto. Pria tersebut memakai yukata khas berwarna putih dan memegang tongkat pada salah satu tangan nya.

Sedangkan orang yang dari tadi hanya diam, merupakan orang yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Dia adalah Revan Phenex, mantan Lord Phenex sekaligus kakek buyut Naruto.

Dia memiliki surai panjang berwarna emas yang beberapa helainya sudah memutih, memiliki wajah tegas dengan mata tajam tanpa pupil (seperti buta namun sebenarnya tidak). Dia memakai pakaian bangsawan khas bangsa iblis.

"Seperti yang kau tau Naruto, kau sudah berlatih sangat keras lima tahun ini. " Naruto mendengarkan suara bergetar Roushi. "Jadi kami memutuskan akan memberikan_ "

"Latihan terakhir." Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Roushi. Dia tau dia tidak sopan namun dia tidak sabar menunggu ucapan Roushi yang lambat.

"Huh. " Hiruzen mendengus mendengar Naruto, Yokai tua itu memberikan tatapan mengejek bercampur bangga. "Tidak ada yang bisa kami ajarkan untuk mu lagi, Gaki. "

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu pada mu." Sambung Roushi.

"Hadiah?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menganggap nya begitu bocah." Balas Hiruzen. Kemudian Yokai monyet itu melirik sang Legenda Phenex dengan mata hitamnya.

Mengetahui hal itu, Revan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dari balik jubahnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang memiliki ukiran unik. "Ini untuk mu, Naruto."

"Terimakasih Jii-Sama." Naruto menerima kotak tersebut sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sekali lihat saja dia tau kalau itu merupakan satu set Evil Piece, sebuah alat yang di gunakan iblis untuk membuat makhluk lain menjadi iblis.

"Cari peerage mu sendiri." Revan berucap dengan datar, namun Naruto dapat melihat sebuah senyum kecil diwajah kakeknya itu. "Dan buat keluarga mu sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum tulus sebelum mengangguk sebagai balasan. Mata birunya menatap iblis tua itu yang berjalan ketempat dia semula, setelah itu Naruto mengubah tatapan nya kearah Hiruzen yang juga menatapnya.

"Gaki." Hiruzen mengambil sesuatu dari balik bajunya, sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam yang di ikat tali berwarna emas. Yokai monyet itu kemudian melempar gulungan tersebut kepada Naruto. "Tangkap."

Hiruzen terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Naruto ketika membuka gulungan tersebut, ketika pemuda itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bertanya, Yokai tua itu buka suara. "Itu peta harta karun, kurasa kau akan membutuhkan nya."

"Aku tau sebagai iblis Aku bisa di bilang miskin." Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya ketika menatap Hiruzen. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak memerlukan hal seperti ini."

"Peta itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, bocah." Hiruzen membalas dengan nada kesal walau sebenarnya dia tidak merasa marah sama sekali. "Bukan harta beruapa benda yang ada disana, melainkan sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa itu?"

Hiruzen mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah aku juga tak tau. Aku belum berhasil memecahkan kode yang berada di gulungan itu."

"Naruto." Tatapan Naruto beralih kearah Roushi, dapat dia lihat pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari punggung nya. Benda yang dia ambil itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah Katana dengan sarung dan gagang hitam. "Kemarilah."

Naruto menurut kemudian dia berlutut di depan Roushi, bersamaan dengan itu Roushi menyodorkan Katana tersebut. Setalah menerima itu, Naruto kembali ke tempatnya.

"Katana tersebut terbuat dari logam khusus buatan clan Arashikage. " Kata Roushi sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata terpejamnya. "Sangat kuat dan tajam, ringan serta mudah di aliri sebuah energi."

"Terimakasih Ji-san." Naruto berucap sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia kemudian menatap ketiga orang yang sangat berharga untuknya itu, sebuah senyum tulus terlihat di wajahnya.

"Naruto." Hiruzen berucap dengan seyuman.

"Setelah ini, kau akan berjuang sendirian." Roushi dengan Suara bergetarnya menyambung ucapan Hiruzen.

"Satu pesan kami untuk mu." Revan menyambung dengan suara datar.

"CARILAH KEBAHAGIAN MU." Ucap mereka bertiga.

Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan matanya, sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Dan setelah semua itu, senyum lebar tercipta di wajahnya. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah kata keluar dari mulutnya. "Pasti."

...

..

.

 **6 bulan kemudian.**

 **Eropa bagian barat.**

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah bosan, saat ini dia berada di hutan yang tidak dia ketahui. Bisa di bilang saat ini dia tengah tersesat. Dalam perjalanan nya, sesekali pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik kebelakang, hembusan nafas bosan keluar dari mulutnya. 'Sebenarnya Apa yang dia inginkan.'

Sebenarnya dari awal dia sudah mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari tadi, tapi dia tidak menanggapi nya karena dari pancaran energi orang itu hanyalah manusia.

Meneruskan jalan nya, Naruto menghiraukan orang tersebut. Namun sesaat kemudian dia merasakan orang itu mulai menjauh, dan bersamaan dengan itu dia melihat seorang pria yang sedang mengangkat kayu.

Dengan inisiatif nya, Naruto memanggil membuat pria tersebut menoleh kearahnya. Naruto bisa melihat pria tersebut terkejut namun itu tak bertahan lama. Melihat itu Naruto mencoba bersikap sopan. "Maaf paman, bisa kau menunjukan jalan? Sepertinya diriku tersesat."

Pria itu terdiam untuk sesaat, sepertinya dia sedang menilai diri Naruto. Namun sesaat kemudian pria tersebut tersenyum maklum. "Butuh beberapa hari untuk keluar dari hutan ini, namun di sekitar sini ada sebuah perkampungan kecil."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantar mu kesana." Orang itu melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Kebetulan aku berasal dari sana."

Naruto menatap orang itu sambil berpikir, ajakan orang tersebut cukup baik. Namun dari keramahan orang tersebut dia melihat hal ganjil, seperti ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan darinya. Tapi siapa yang peduli, dirinya sudah lelah berjalan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan nya saja. "Baiklah."

Dan pria tersebut kembali tersenyum.

.

Dalam perjalanan nya mereka mengobrol, dari sana mengetahui nama pria tersebut. Namanya Jonatan, dia penduduk desa Marsh. Desa yang berada di tengah hutan. Jonatan merupakan seorang pria berambut putih yang di pangkas sangat pendek (hampir botak). Dia memakai baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendeka berwarna hitam.

Saat ini mereka hanya berjalan berdua, sedangkan kucing hitam milik Naruto sudah dari tadi menghilang.

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat saat memasuki desa tersebut adalah sepi, hanya ada beberapa rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Beberapa orang dewasa melakukan aktivitas nya, sedangkan anak-anak berdiam diri didalam rumah. Naruto meyakini itu karena dia melihat beberapa anak yang mengintip dari rumah.

Terus mengikuti Jonatan, Akhirnya Naruto sampai ke sebuah rumah yang paling besar. Kemungkinan besar itu rumah pemimpin desa. Dan benar saja, saat Naruto masuk seorang pria tua berambu putih sepunggung menyambut dirinya.

Dari percakapan dirinya dengan orang tua yang Naruto ketahui bernama Edward Curel, Naruto mengetahui sedikit tentang sejarah desa. Naruto cukup senang karena Edward sangat ramah, sama ramahnya dengan Jonatan.

Sekarang, disinilah Naruto disebuah kamar yang berada dilantai dua rumah kepala desa. Edward dengan baiknya memberikan atau meminjamkan kamar yang berada di rumahnya untuk dirinya beristirahat. Sebelumnya dirinya juga di hidangkan makanan yang cukup lezat, dirinya seperti tamu yang istimewa.

Saat ini dirinya sedang berbaring disebuah kasur sederhana, dirinya berniat untuk tidur karena hari sudah malam. Namun niatnya batal karena dirinya merasakan seseorang berada di jendela kamarnya, dengan pelan dirinya menekat.

Syut!

Namun saat jaraknya sudah tiga meter dari jendela, sebuah benda melesat melubangi jendela kayu tersebut dan hampir mengenai dirinya kalau dia tidak menghindar.

Bergerak cepat ke jendela, Naruto mencoba menangkap sang pelaku. Namun saat dia membuka jendela sang pelaku sudah melarikan diri, Naruto dapat melihat seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam berlari di tengah desa dan menghilang saat dia berbelok kesalah satu rumah.

Naruto hanya menatap bulan yang hampir sempurna, tidak ada niat untuk mengejar orang misterius tersebut. Berbalik untuk kembali ketempat tidur, mata sapphire nya melihat sebuah batu yang terbalut oleh kertas. Benda yang di lemparkan orang misterius tadi.

Mengambil bati tersebut, Naruto mulai melepas kertas yang melekat disana. Satu alis Naruto terangkat ketika membaca tulisan yang berada di kertas tadi, dan tak lama kemudian dia melempar kertas tersebut kesebarang arah.

Kertas tersebut melayang dan turun dengan perlahan dan ketika kertas tersebut mencapai lantai, sebuah tulisan nampak disana.

'PERGI DARI DESA INI!'

.

.

.

Besok pagi nya.

Naruto berjalan mengitari desa, dia memperhatikan aktivas warga di pagi hari sambil mencari tempat untuk mandi. Karena desa ini desa kecil, warga hanya bisa mandi disungai atau danau. Dan kata Edward, ada danau kecil tak jauh dari desa.

Setiap penduduk desa yang Naruto temui menyapa dirinya dengan ramah, penduduk desa sangat baik padanya, mereka terlihat senang akan keberadaan Naruto disini. Sungguh sebuah desa yang sangat ramah.

Berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto sampai ke sebuah danau. Danau nya kecil hanya berdiameter sekitar dua puluh meter, namun airnya cukup jernih dan dalam. Tanpa basa basi, iblis berambut pirang itu melepas pakaian nya dan menceburkan dirinya.

Membersihkan tubuhnya lalu berenang beberapa saat sampai akhirnya berdiam, bersandar disebuah batu dan merendam dirinya di air yang cukup dingin. Pandangan nya mengarah kelangit, menatap awan putih yang berenang di angkasa sana. Pikiran nya melayang jauh, mengingat kembali perjalanan nya setelah menerima Evil Piece.

Sudah enam bulan lebih, namun dirinya baru menumukan satu anggota. Itupun dia dapat dari bantuan Kakeknya. Dan lagi, anggota nya itu cukup menyebalkan dan semaunya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja dia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti dia.

Tersadar dari pikiran nya, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Matanya sedikit menajam menatap pohon yang cukup besar. "Keluarlah, kau sudah ketahuan dari tadi."

Tak lama setelah Naruto berucap, seseorang berjubah hitam keluar dari balik pohon. Pandangan Naruto sedikit menajam, dia dapat melihat sepasang mata berwarna coklat muda dan surai merah dari balik kerudung jubah orang itu. "Siapa kau, kenapa kau terus mengikuti ku? "

"Pergilah dari desa itu." Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan orang tersebut, dari suaranya Naruto yakin orang itu seorang perempuan. "Kalau tidak, kau akan menerima malapetaka."

"Aku tinggal atau pergi itu urusan ku." Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, dan oleh sebab itu tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang sungguh.. Ugh, terekpose. Senyum menantang terlihat di wajah yang dihiasi kumis kucing itu.

"Aku begitu aku akan memaksa mu." Dan dengan itu, sebuah pedang keluar dari balik jubahnya. Pedang tersebut kemudian dia acungkan ke arah Naruto. "Pergilah sebelum aku membunuh mu."

Naruto melipat tangan nya di depan dada, senyumnya semakin lebar. "Aku ingin melihatnya."

Tanpa bicara lagi, sang sosok misterius itu melesat menyerang Naruto.

.

Skip time.

Naruto berjalan kembali ke desa, dia berjalan pelan sambil menggendong seorang gadis bagai karung beras. Gadis tersebut berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari Naruto, memiliki rambut merah gelap sepunggung dan wajah yang cukup cantik. Dia memakai baju berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan rok biru selutut berwarna biru serta sepatu bot berwarna hitam.

Gadis tersebut ialah orang yang mencoba menyerang nya tadi, namun Naruto lumpuhkan dengan sangat mudah. Gadis itu cukup baik memainkan pedang namun masih dalam kelas amatiran.

Naruto memutuskan membawanya sebab dia yakin gadis tersebut berasal dari desa Marsh. Dan seperti yang dia duga, para warga terkejut ketika melihat dirinya membawa gadis tersebut. Dan Naruto semakin yakin tentang pendapatnya tadi.

"Naruto." Edward dari depan rumahnya memanggil, pria tua itu nampak terkejut melihat apa yang Naruto bawa. Ketika pemuda tersebut tepat di hadapan nya, Edward kembali bicara. "Dari mana kau menemukan nya."

"Anda mengenalnya?" Naruto menatap Edward untuk sesaat, tanpa pria tua itu bicara pun Naruto sudah tau jawaban nya. "Tadi saya menemukan nya pingsan di dekat danau." Sedikit berbohong tidak apa kan, Naruto sedang malas becerita.

Edward mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia kembali bicara. "Kalau begitu bawa dia masuk, dia harus segera di rawat."

Naruto hanya menurut saja, dengan santai dia mengikuti Edward kedalam rumah. Masuk kesebuah kamar dan membaringkan gadis tadi di kasur yang telah disediakan. Setelah itu dia kembali mengikuti sang pemimpin desa ke ruang tengah.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia ?" Setelah duduk di lantai (tidak ada kursi disana), Naruto mulai bicara dengan Edward.

Naruto tidak melewatkan ekspresi Edward yang nampak berpikir, namun dia tetap menunggu pria itu menjawab.

"Namanya Erza, Erza Scarlet." Edward seperti sedang berpikir, dan sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah murung. "Beberapa bulan lalu dia menghilang. Aku kira dia sudah... Tapi untunglah sekarang dia sudah kembali, dan itu berkat Naruto-san."

Naruto hanya memangguk kecil, meskipun ada yang ganjil dari cerita Edward. "Lalu, apa Anda tau kenapa dia menghilang ?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti." Ekspresi Edward tidak terbaca, pria itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Yang aku tau, dia menghilang tak lama setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia. Mungkin dia pergi karena sedih atas kematian ayahnya."

"Hm." Hanya itu respon yang Naruto berikan, sedikit banyak dia tau perasan gadis itu. Di tinggalkan orang yang berharga memang sangat menyakitkan, Naruto tau betul akan hal itu. Dan entah mengapa dia jadi teringat sama mendiang ibunya.

"Tuan Edward." Pandangan Naruto beralih kearah seorang wanita yang baru datang, wanita tersebut membawa dua cangkir teh. "Ini minuman yang Anda minta."

Wanita itu kemudian menyajikan menimun tersebut kepada Naruto dan Edward. Untuk sesaat Naruto melihat pandangan aneh dari wanita itu, namun dia hiraukan. Dia juga tidak melewatkan tatapan Edward yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada wanita tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian wanita tersebut pergi, dan Edward kembali menatap Naruto. Pria tua itu tersenyum ramah. "Silahkan di minum Naruto-san."

"Terimakasih." Naruto mengambil cangkir teh tadi, menghirup baunya sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminumnya. Tiga tegukan dia minum, Naruto kembali meletak cangkir tersebut ketempat semula. "Enak."

Tak lama setalah itu, Naruto merasakan kejanggalan. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa pusing dan pandangan nya mulai mengabur. Samar-samar dia melihat senyum ramah Edward berubah menjadi sebuah seringai, dan kemudian...

Bruak!

'Sial, apa yang terjadi.'

 **'Anda telah di racuni Naruto-sama.'**

Saat Naruto membuka matanya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah pemandangan desa, dirinya bangun tepat di tengah-tengah desa. Naruto sedikit kesusahan menggerakan tubuhnya, karena selain efek racun tubuhnya sekarang tengah terikat sebuah tali. Dirinya di ikat bersama dengan empat orang lainnya, dan sepertinya mereka juga bernasip sama dengan dirinya.

Naruto dalam melihat cahaya di mata orang-orang yang terikat tersebut, hal itu menandakan bahwa mereka masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sadar. Namun karena efek racun, mereka tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh mereka.

Memandang kesekitar, langit sudah berwarna kemerahan dan sebentar lagi akan malam.

Mata Naruto kemudian terfokus kearah seorang gadis yang terikat disebuah tiang. Hanya melihat rambut merah sang gadis Naruto sudah mengenalinya, gadis tersebut gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang menyerangnya dihutan. Dan melihat gadis tersebut berusaha melepaskan diri, Naruto yakin gadis tersebut tidak dikasih racun.

"Hei." Tubuh Erza menegang sesaat, dengan perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melirikan matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat ialah seorang pemuda dengan iris indah bagai langit tanpa awan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? "

Kening Erza mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan sang pemuda, apa pemuda itu tidak melihat dia sedang berusaha melepaskan tali menyebalkan ini. Apa pemuda itu sangat bodoh hingga tak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Hal tersebut membuat Erza enggan menjawab.

"Nama mu Erza kan? " Naruto kembali memanggil, dan ketika Erza menoleh kearahnya dia sedikit memiringkan kepala nya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"..."

Erza tetap diam dan kembali berusaha melepaskan diri. Merasa diacuhkan membuat Naruto sedikit kesal, namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau dia menyerah semudah itu.

"Hei, Erza."

"..."

"Erza~ Apa kau tidak mendengar ku?"

"..."

"Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?"

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Erza~"

"Erza~"

"Er_ "

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMA KU!" Kesal dengan suara Naruto, akhirnya Erza menyerah. Dengan kesal akhirnya dia membalasnya ucapan Naruto. "Sebenarnya apa mau mu?. Dan lagi, darimana kau tau nama ku?!"

"Oh, aku tau nama mu dari Edward." Naruto menjawab dengan santai, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah seakan teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, dimana orang tua itu. Aku ingin sekali menendang bokongnya karena melakukan ini pada ku."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Erza teringat akan Edward. Dia jadi marah mengingat pria brengsek itu, dia benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Orang itu yang membuat dirinya menderita, orang itu yang membuatnya kehilangan. Tanpa sadar tubuh gadis bersurai merah itu bergetar, dan hal itu terlihat oleh mata jeli Naruto.

"Erza... " Sekali lagi Erza menoleh kearah Naruto, dapat dia lihat tatapan serius dari pemuda pirang itu. "Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi di desa ini."

Erza menghela nafasnya, ekspresi wajahnya seperti tengah mengenang sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali menatap Naruto, sebuah tatapan horor. "Desa ini, adalah desa terkutuk."

Jderr!

Naruto terkejut. Dia bukan terkejut karena perkataan Erza, namun dia terkejut karena suara petir yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika Erza mengucap kata 'terkutuk'. "Apa maksud mu dengan desa 'terkutuk'. "

Jderr!

'Apa-apaan dengan efek petir ini!. " Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yah, desa ini memang 'terkutuk'. "

Jderr!

'Oke, sekarang aku mulai kesal dengan petir ini.' Batin Naruto.

"Ini semua karena Edward sialan itu." Erza melanjutkan kisahnya, ekspresi marah nampak jelas diwajah cantiknya saat menyebut sang pemimpin desa.

"Dulu, desa ini damai dan tenang. Kami hidup bahagia di sini, namun semuanya berubah... " Ekspresi sedih muncul di wajah Erza, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu muncul di kepalanya. Namun dia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "... Semuanya berubah semenjak kedatangan dua makhluk mengerikan. "

"Makhluk itu sangat kejam dan kuat, beberapa warga kami di bantai tanpa belas kasih. " Matanya terpejam dan tangan nya terkepal erat, Erza berusaha menahan gejolak emosinya. "Ayahku dan beberapa warga lain nya memilih melawan mereka, namun Edward... "

"Orang brengsek itu malah tunduk pada makluh itu, dan berhianat pada ayah." Setetes air mata jatuh ketika Erza teringat akan kematian ayahnya, dan semua itu karena Edward. "Desa kami berhasil dikuasai, dan warganya di jadikan budak. "

"Kalau seperti itu, kenapa kalian tidak pergi saja dari sini. " Naruto yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara, dari cerita Erza dia tau secara garis besar tentang desa ini.

"Kami mau, tapi kami tidak bisa. " Erza kemudian bergerak cukup keras, berusaha menunjukan sesuatu pada Naruto. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto melihat sebuah simbol pentragram di lengan atas tangan kanan Erza. "Atas perintah Makhluk itu, Edwar memasang segel ini pada setiap penduduk desa membuat kami tidak bisa pergi jauh dari sini."

Naruto mengangguk singkat, namun masih ada pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, kenapa aku di perlakukan seperti ini? "

"Setiap satu bulan sekali, tepatnya saat bulan purnama. Warga akan mengorbankan lima orang untuk dijadikan persembahan kepada makhluk itu." Erza hanya tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Naruto. "Karna penduduk desa tinggal sedikit, maka biasanya orang-orang luar yang akan di korbankan. Dan kalian orang-orang tersebut."

Naruto melirik orang-orang yang terikat bersamanya, dia dapat memastikan bahwa orang-orang tersebut bukan warga desa ini. Kemudian tatapan Naruto kembali menatap Erza. "Itu sebabnya kau menyuruh ku untuk pergi dari desa ini."

Erza hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Lalu kau?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Setiap satu tahun sekali, seorang gadis perawan akan di korbankan untuk sebuah ritual." Erza mengucapkan itu dengan wajah sedih. "Tahun lalu sahabatku telah di korban kan dan sekarang... "

Erza tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, air bening itu mengalir dengan mulus di kedua pipi nya. Kenangan akan sahabat yang selalu bersamanya kembali teringat, sahabat yang membuat bahagia di tengah penderitaan nya. Sahabat yang rela menggantikan posisi nya saat dia akan di korbankan dulu.

"Hei.. " Dengan wajah yang masih basah oleh air mata, Erza kembali menatap Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang ke emasan itu memandangnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa kekhawatiran yang tulus. "Kau tidak apa-apa? "

Erza hendak menghapus air matanya namun tak bisa karena tangan nya terikat, oleh sebab itu dia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus pada orang yang telah mengkhawtirkan nya dengan tulus. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa. "

"Setelah ini, maukah kau ikut dengan ku. " Perkataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Erza terkejut sekaligus bingung, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Maukah kau bersama dengan ku, menjadi keluarga dibawah gelar kebangsawanan ku."

Entah kenapa wajah Erza tiba-tiba memerah, mendengar perkataan dan senyuman Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "K-kau." Tak tahan dengan perasaan nya, Erza menundukan kepalanya. "A-aku belum siap. K-kau melakukan nya dengan tiba-tiba."

"Hah? " Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sedangkan Erza semakin gugup.

"Aku belum siap dengan lamaran mu. "

"Lamara_ EH!? " Seakan sebuah lampu bernyala diatas kepalanya, Naruto akhirnya sadar dengan maksud Erza serta kegugupan nya. Dan entah mengapa setelah mengetahui hal itu wajah Naruto ikut memerah. "Er-Erza, bukan itu maksud ku."

"Eh?!" Erza berhenti dari acara gugupnya, dengan cepat dia menatap Naruto. Dan sebagai balasan, Naruto tersenyum canggung bahkan dia akan menggaruk belakang kepalanya kalau dia tidak terikat.

"Aku hanya mengajak mu bergabung dalam kelompok ku." Naruto mulai menjelaskan. "Bukan melamar mu, lagipula kita baru bertemu. "

Wajah Erza kembali memerah sehingga dia harus kembali menunduk, namun kali ini wajahnya memerah karena malu. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa. 'Kenapa aku harus kecewa?'

"Jadi... " Erza kembali menatap Naruto yang juga menatap dirinya. "Apa kau mau ikut dengan ku."

"Ya." Jawab Erza cepat, namun sebuah senyum miris muncul di wajahnya. "Itu kalau kau dan aku selamat."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, senang adalah perasaan nya saat ini. "Tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkan mu."

Deg!

Tubuh Erza menegang, dengan cepat dia menoleh kedepan. Matanya melebar ketika melihat orang yang dia benci datang bersama orang berjubah hitam, perasaan marah muncul namun dibarengi dengan rasa takut.

Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekat, dan setiap langkahnya bersamaan dengan semakin gelapnya hari. Matahari terbenam bersamaan dengan kedangan mereka, seakan-akan sang surya juga takut pada mereka.

Menengok kesamping, Erza melihat Naruto yang hanya diam menatap mereka dengan wajah datar. Dia tidak tau apa yang berada di pikiran orang yang bicara dengan nya tadi, namun entah mengapa dia berharap banyak.

"Erza, kau sudah sadar." Tatapan Erza kembali kedepan, matanya menatap tajam pria tua yang memiliki surai putih itu. Melihat hal itu Edward hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau sudah siap."

"Brengsek! Aku akan menghabisi mu." Erza berontak berusaha melepaskan diri, melihat dan mendengar suara pria itu membuatnya sangat marah. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya terikat kuat. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Maafkan aku Erza, ini semua demi kebaikan desa." Edward berekspresi menyesal, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman kembali muncul diwajahnya. "Kau seharusnya_ "

Buagh!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya, tiba-tiba saja Edward terlempar jauh hingga menghilang di gelapnya hutan. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Erza terkejut, dan dia semakin terkejut ketika pemuda berambut pirang muncul di depan nya.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa juga menendang bokong orang tua itu." Naruto menoleh kearah Erza, sebuah cengiran khas muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat wajah terkejut Erza. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku akan menyelamatkan mu."

"Aku tidak menyangka... " Naruto menoleh kedepan, orang yang tadi ikut bersama Edward mengeluarkan suaranya. Mata Naruto menajam merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan dari orang tersebut, dan dia semakin waspada ketika orang tersebut melanjutkan ucapan nya. "... Salah satu persembahan kami adalah seekor Iblis."

"Dan aku tidak menyangka... " Naruto membalas dengan senyuman miring, dia menatap orang berjubah hitam itu dengan sombong tidak mempedulikan wajah terkejut Erza dibelakang nya. "Orang yang membuat kekacauan di desa ini adalah seekor iblis liar_ "

"Kau tidak mengetahui diriku yang sebenarnya, iblis rendahan." Naruto terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba orang tersebut sudah berada didepan nya. Belum sempat dia melakukan apa-apa, tubuhnya sudah melesat kebelakang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Buagkh!

Naruto terlempar hingga dirinya menabrak rumah Edward dan merubuhkan nya. Sedikit sulit menggerakan tubuhnya karena reruntuhan rumah menimpa dirinya, dan ketika dia berhasil keluar dengan menghancurkan sisa-sisa rumah tersebut Naruto mengumpat kesal.

Jauh didepan nya, sosok berjubah hitam itu membawa Erza di pundaknya. Ingin Naruto mengejar namun kabut hitam telah lebih dulu menutupi sosok tersebut. Dan ketika kabut itu menghilang, bukan orang berjubah itu yang ada disana melainkan puluhan makhluk berbentuk monster.

"Cih." Naruto mendengus kesal melihat makhluk itu mulai bergerak, bahkan orang-orang yang terikat bersamanya tadi mulai disantap dengan sadis. Melihat hal itu Naruto mulai bergerak, matanya dia pejamkan. 'Tidak ada cara lain.'

Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam muncul di tangan kanan Naruto, jam tangan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya redup. Dan ketika Naruto membuka matanya, dirinya sudah berada di sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Didepan nya sebuah pohon besar berdiri kokoh dengan di salah satu cabangnya bertengger seekor burung.

"Arthiest, aku butuh bantuan mu." Naruto menatap burung tersebut dengan senyum kecil di wajah.

 **"Baik, Naruto-sama."**

Arthiest adalah seekor burung Falcon yang memiliki bulu berwarna hitam legam, sepasang kaki kuat berwarna kuning dengan cakaru tajam, dan mata coklat yang memandang tajam, serta paruh pendek dengan ujung bengkok serta tajam berwarna kuning dan sedikit hitam di ujung. Dia salah satu makhluk yang paling sering Naruto gunakan kekuatan nya.

Di dunia nyata, jam tangan Naruto berhenti bercahaya dan disana muncul simbol kepala burung. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah pisau berbentuk kunai berwarna hitam dengan ukiran unik muncul di genggaman tangan kanan Naruto.

'Kau siap, Arthiest?' Naruto memposisikan dirinya untuk melempar kunai tersebut.

 **'Siap Naruto-sama. '**

'Kalau begitu... ' Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan dengan gerakan cepat dia melemparnya. 'Tusuklah!'

Syut!

Sesaat sebelum Naruto melempar kunai tersebut, aura atau energi seekor Falcon berwarna kuning dengan sayap menyilang kebelakang (posisi saat menukik) muncul. Setelah itu kunai tersebut meluncur sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan berkas kuning di jalurnya.

Dalam sekejap mata, kunai tersebut menembus kepala seekor monster yang kemudian kembali menembus dua monster dibelakang nya dan seterusnya. Monster-monster tersebut tewas tanpa sempat mengeluarkan suara.

Naruto melesat maju, mata birunya menatap serius kunai miliknya. 'Cengkram.'

Dalam gerakan lambat, kunai Naruto yang menuju ke perut salah satu monster bercahaya redup. Sesaat sebelum kunai itu mengenai target, bayangan burung Falcon dalam keadaan siap menerkam terlihat.

Jleb!

"AARRGH!" Teriakan penuh kesakitan terdengar ketika kunai tersebut menancap pada perut sang monster. Monster tersebut berusaha mencabutnya, namun usaha nya itu sia-sia karena kunai itu tidak bergerak seakan-akan telah menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

Naruto yang sudah berada di dekat kerumunan monster segera bertindak. Dia memukul monster yang berada paling dekat dengan nya hingga terlempar, kemudian pemuda itu melompat kearah monster yang masih berusaha melepaskan usahanya.

Sang monster terkejut karena Naruto telah muncul didepan nya dan memegang kunai diperutnya. Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, sang monster telah lebih dulu tewas.

'Belah lah.' Sebuah energi berwana kuning keluar dari kunai membuat seperti pedang, energi tersebut menembus perut sang monster dan Naruto dengan sadisnya menarik kunai nya keatas membuat monster tersebut terbelah.

Naruto berbalik menghiraukan tubuh monster yang tumbang di belakang nya. Kunai miliknya yang sudah kembali seperti semula dia arahkan kesamping tubuhnya. Matanya melirik semua monster yang tersisa, monster yang saat ini menatap dirinya dengan buas

'Kau siap untuk ronde kedua.' Naruto melirik cepat kepada beberapa monster yang berlari kearah nya. Di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Arthiest yang memejamkan matanya membuka mata dan memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya.

 **'Tentu saja, Naruto-sama.'**

Naruto melesat menuju para musuh, hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk dia sampai didepan salah satu monster. Dengan indah dia menunduk menghindari serangan sang monster, dan bersamaan dengan itu dia menebaskan kunainya dari bawah keatas secara diagonal.

Tak membiarkan monster berteriak, dengan cepat Naruto melesatkan tendangan memutar membuat sang monster terpental. Di saat bersamaan, dia melempar kunai miliknya kesamping dan tepat mengenai dada salah satu monster yang hendak menyerang nya.

Ketika kedua kakinya menapak tanah, Naruto menangkap tangan dengan cakar panjang yang hendak menyerang kepala nya. Dengan brutal dia mematahkan tangan tersebut sebelum menendang pemiliknya dengan keras.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Naruto melesat ke salah satu monster yang tadi tertusuk kunai miliknya. Dengan cepat Naruto memegang kunai nya, dan sesaat kemudian energi kuning menembus sang monster.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto menarik kunai nya kesamping memotong tubuh serta tangan sang monster. Melanjutkan tebasan sambil memutar tubuhnya, Naruto berhasil memenggal kepala dua monster yang hendak menyerang.

Sesaat kemudian dia melompat kebelakang menghindari tembakan sihir dari berberapa monster. Naruto menatap monster yang tadi menyerang, mata biru miliknya begitu serius saat ini. Tersenyum kecil, Naruto memposisikan dirnya bersiap melempar kunai. 'Terbanglah!'

Kunai itu kembali di lempar, namun tidak seperti di awal kunai itu tidak secepat tadi. Hal tersebut membuat monster yang menjadi target dengan mudah menghindar, sang monster memiringkan kepalanya membuat kunai tersebut lewat disamping wajah.

Dalam gerak lambat, kunai yang berada disamping wajah sang monster bercahaya kuning. Sesaat kemudian energi berwarna kuning berbentuk sepasang sayap muncul, dan salah satu sayap tersebut berhasil memisahkan rahang bawah dan rahang atas sang monster. Kepalanya terpotong tepat di bagian rahang.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, kunai yang sekarang bertranformasi tersebut bermanuver mengubah arah terbangnya kekiri. Sayap yang terbuat dari energi menyayat setiap monster yang di lalunya, baik itu di perut, dada, leher, atau kepala.

Sayap energi itu menghilang ketika kunai tersebut kembali ketangan Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap monster-monster yang tersisa, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. 'Waktunya penghabisan.'

..

..

Erza membuka matanya, rasa pusing masih dia rasakan karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba. Mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, perasaan takut tiba-tiba merasuk tubuhnya.

Mengingat pemuda yang berjanji akan menyelamatkan nya membuat Erza merasa khawatir, pemuda itu sampai terlempar sangat jauh karena pukulan orang itu. Entah bagaimana nasib pemuda itu, dirinya tak sempat tau karena sosok itu telah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja.'

Melihat keadaan sekitar, Erza baru sadar bahwa dirinya berada entah dimana. Dirinya terbaring ditanah dengan kaki dan tangan diikat di sebuah kayu yang menancap di tanah. Dan lagi, dia berada tepat di tengah lingkaran yang di tengahnya terdapat garis segitiga. Simbol yang tidak asing baginya.

Dan sekarang dia baru sadar, baju yang melekat pada dirinya kini telah tiada memperlihatkan kulit putih yang sudah kotor. Satu-satunya yang menempel di tubuh bagian atasnya hanyalah kain yang menutupi buah dada nya.

Bergerak panik, mata Erza menangkap dua sosok dalam penglihatan nya. Dua sosok yang sama-sama memakai jubah hitam yang membuat Erza tidak dapat melihat wajah sosok itu. Salah satu sosok tersebut adalah sosok yang tadi datang ke desa.

Kedua sosok itu nampak saling berbincang, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena salah satu dari mereka menyadari Erza. Oleh karena itu, sosok berjubah tersebut berjalan mendekati Erza.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar." Sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan perlahan membuka penutup kepala, dan dari sana terlihatlah wajah seorang pria dengan surai putih yang di sisir kebelakang. Wajah pria itu menyeringai menatap Erza. "Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi ritual akan dilakukan."

Erza membalas dengan menggerakan tubuhnya secara liar, mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada dirinya. Hal tersebut hanya membuat pria tadi terkekeh.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan nya."

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" Ucapan Erza hanya di balas dengan tawa merendahkan. Ingin dia kembali memaki, namun kaki pria tersebut sudah tertanam di perutnya. "Ugh!"

"Sebaiknya kau tetap diam." Pria tersebut menatap Erza dengan tajam, memberikan perasaan intimidasi untuk gadis bersurai merah tersebut. "Kalau bukan untuk persembahan, kau sudah ku habisi dari tadi."

"Sudahlah Hidan." Pria yang di panggil Hidan tadi menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok yang sejak dulu menemani nya. Sosok yang di tatap hanya mendongakan kepala nya keatas. "Sebaiknya kau segera mulai ritualnya, sebelum bulan kembali menghilang."

"Aku tau, Kakuzu." Hidan ikut menengok keatas, sebuah seringai lebar muncul ketika dirinya melihat bulan yang bersinar karena awan yang menutupinya perlahan pergi. "Ritual untuk Jashin-sama akan segera dilaksanakan."

Bersamaan dengan turun nya cahaya bulan, lingkaran yang mengurung Erza bercahaya redup. Hal tersebuat membuat perasaan Erza semakin takut, tubuhnya semakin berontak untuk melepaskan diri. Namun sekuat apapun dia berusaha, semuanya sia-sia. Dia tidak mampu melepaskan ikatan nya, dan lingkarang yang mengurungnya membuat dirinya semakin lemah.

Melihat sang target sudah menyerah, Hidan mengambil sebuah pisau unik dari dalam jubahnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengiris telapak tangan nya, setelah itu darah yang keluar dia teteskan keperut Erza. Tetesan tersebut membuat sebuah simbol unik, simbol lingkaran dan segitiga di dalamnya.

Erza hanya diam tak berontak, dia sudah terlalu lemah untuk itu. Namun dalam hati, dia sangat takut. Dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, dia ingin melawan. Matanya yang mulai redup melihat pria tadi mengarahkan pisau nya ke perut dirinya, dan dengan itu dia memejamkan matanya.

'Kita tidak bisa membiarkan nya, kita harus melawan.' Wajah ayahnya tiba-tiba terbayang, dan suara sang ayah terus terdengar di pikiran nya.

'Erza, kau harus bertahan! Kau harapan desa ini.' Kali ini, wajah sang sahabat yang tersenyum yang terbayang. Sang sahabat yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk Erza.

'Setelah semua ini, maukah kau ikut bersama ku.' Bahkan wajah pemuda yang baru dia temui juga terlintas di kepalanya.

'Erza, jangan mati!'

Mata Erza terbuka terkejut, dapat dia lihat pisau yang di pegang pria tadi sudah melesat kearahnya. 'Aku tidak boleh mati disini.'

Hidan menyeringai lebar sambil menusukan pisau miliknya, pisau tersebut sebentar lagi akan menyentuh sang target. Namun sesaat sebelum pisau tersebut menyentuh kulit Erza, sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Erza menghancurkan pisau tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, cahaya tersebut juga melempar Hidan kebelakang.

"Aargh!" Hidan terlempar hinga ketempat Kakuzu, jubah milik kotor dan juga sobek di beberapa bagian. Tak lama kemudian dia bangkit dan berdiri disamping Kakuzu, dia menatap ketempat Erza yang sudah di penuhi cahaya. "Apa itu?!"

"Secred Gear." Kakuzu menjawab tanpa menatap Hidan, mata hitam dengan iris kuning miliknya menatap secara intens ketempat Erza. "Aku tidak merasakan aura Secred Gear pada dirinya sebelumnya."

"Apa itu artinya Secred Gear miliknya kuat?" Hidan bertanya sambil menengok kearah teman nya.

"Malah sebaliknya." Jawab Kakuzu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Secred Gear kuat biasanya memiliki aura yang kuat, aura tersebut bahkan bisa dirasakan sebelum Secred Gear tersebut di bangkitkan. Kalau aura nya baru terasa setelah di bangkitkan, itu artinya secred gear miliknya termasuk lemah."

Cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Erza perlahan meredup, ketika cahaya tersebut menghilang nampak Erza dengan penampilan berbeda. Sekarang gadis berambut merah tersebut berdiri gagah dengan balutan armor di tubuhnya, armor baja dengan simbol salip di tengahnya. Lengan nya juga terbalut dengan pelindung berbahan sama.

"Itukah Secred Gear nya, sebuah baju besi." Hidan mengomentari dengan nada meremehkan, matanya menatap rendah Erza yang berada di depan nya. "Kelihatan nya tidak ada yang spesial dari baju itu."

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan musuh, Hidan." Kakuzu menyela, sedikit kurang setuju dengan pendapat hidan. "Bisa saja_ ugh!"

Kedua pasang mata itu membulat, Hidan terutama Kakuzu sangat terkejut saat sebuah cahaya kuning menembus dada Kakuzu dari belakang. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba muncul di dada Kakuzu, dan tak lama kemudian pria tersebut roboh dengan dada berlubang.

Hidan yang melihat hal itu melompat menjauh, takut kalau dia terkena serangan yang sama. Ketika dia sudah merasa cukup aman dia melihat asal serangan, menggeram kesal ketika melihat sang pelaku penyerangan. "KAU!"

Erza yang juga terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut juga melihat kearah Hidan melihat, matanya melebar melihat siapa yang melakukan hal ini. 'Dia... '

Rambut pirang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin, mata biru seindah langit tanpa awan memancarkan cahaya menghangatkan, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah yang memiliki tiga garis kucing.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu." Naruto yang saat ini berjongkok di salah satu dahan pohon memandang Erza dengan senyum lebarnya. Dengan gerakan elegan dia melompat turun dan dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ingin Erza mengatakan sesuatu namun lidahnya terasa kelu, tapi yang jelas dia merasa lega melihat pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa dia sadari sebuah senyum manis muncul di wajahnya, namun sesaat kemudian senyuman itu menghilang di gantikan dengan ekspresi panik. "AWAS!"

Naruto dengan reflek menunduk menghindari sebuah tendangan dari samping, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan wajah menahan tendangan yang lain. Kuatnya tendangan tersebut membuat dirinya terseret beberapa meter kebelakang.

Meski kaget Naruto tetap menunjukan ketenangan nya, di depan nya seseorang yang seharusnya mati kini berdiri tegak dengan seringai kejam. Mata Naruto menajam, dia dapat melihat lubang di jubahnya namun tidak di kulitnya. 'Regenerasi?'

Regenerasi adalah kemampuan yang sudah tidak asing lagi buatnya, memiliki darah Phenex dan tinggal di keluarga Phenex membuatnya tau hal itu. Regenerasi membutuhkan cukup banyak energi, namun yang sekarang terjadi berbeda. 'Aura nya berubah.'

Energi milik musuhnya itu tidak berkurang melainkan berubah. Naruto yang awalnya merasa energi yang di keluarkan Kakuzu adalah demonic power sekarang berubah menjadi energi yang lain. Aura yang awalnya terasa seperti Iblis liar sekarang berubah menjadi aura seekor Yokai.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan satu jantung ku." Kakuzu membuka suara, ada sedikit nada marah dari suara nya itu. "Sekarang aku harus menggantinya dengan jantung mu."

Naruto hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Kakuzu, dirinya hanya menatap orang tersebut dengan tenang. Sesaat dirinya melirik kunai berukiran unik yang menancap di tanah dekat Kakuzu berdiri, kemudian dia melirik teman Kakuzu yang bernama Hidan dan terakhir dia melirik Erza.

"Erza, kau ingin bertarung." Naruto menatap Erza yang juga menatapnya, untuk sesaat Naruto bisa melihat mata gadis itu menajam. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sihir penyimpanan nya, dan kemudian dia melemparnya kearah Erza. "Kalau begitu, ambil ini."

Erza menangkapnya dengan mudah, dia sedikit terkejut ketika tau yang Naruto keluarkan adalah sebuah pedang. Pedang yang tidak asing lagi buatnya, pedang peninggalan ayahnya, pedang yang dia pakai saat menyerang Naruto. "I-ini."

"Aku menyimpan nya saat kau tidak sadarkan diri." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat Erza, fokus pemuda iblis itu terfokus kearah Kakuzu. "Jadi?"

"Khekhekhe... " Sambil tertawa Kakuzu melirik kearah Hidan kemudian kearah Erza sebelum kembali kearah Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia melepas jubahnya memperlihatkan tubuh yang hanya di balut kaos ketat tanpa lengan, bersamaan dengan itu dia berucap. "Satu lawan satu ya."

Sesaat mengatakan itu Kakuzu melesat kearah Naruto, memulai pertarungan nya. Naruto yang melihat itu mempersiapkan kuda-kuda nya, untuk sesaat dia menyipitkan matanya.

'Dia lebih lambat dari yang sebelumnya.' Batin Naruto sambil menahan pukulan Kakuzu. 'Namun kekuatan nya meningkat.'

Mengacuhkan kedua makhluk yang sedang adu tinju itu, Erza menghadap kearah Hidan. Pedang miliknya dia genggam di tangan kanan dengan erat, kemudian dia memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kau mau melawan ku, gadis kecil." Hidan tersenyum remeh, bersamaan dengan itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah sabit bermata tiga dari sihir penyimpan nya. Dengan seringai mengerikan dia menganyungkan sabitnya. "Darah mu akan ku persembahkan untuk Jashin-sama."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" Erza berlari dengan kencang kearah Hidan, pegangan pedangnya semakin dia eratkan. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal tiga meter, dengan kuat Erza menebaskan pedang.

Traank!

Naruto melompat kebelakang, kakinya terseret beberapa meter ketika mendarat di tanah. Di depan nya, Kakuzu mengejar dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Kakuzu melesatkan pukulan nya.

Naruto menahan sekaligus membelokan arah pukulan tersebut, bersamaan dengan itu tangan satunya melayangkan pukulan nya. Pukulan itu meleset karena dengan baik Kakuzu memiringkan kepalanya, Naruto kemudia kembali melompat kebelakang ketika Kakuzu kembali membalas.

Ketika Naruto menjauh Kakuzu selalu mengejarnya, tidak membiarkan Naruto menjauh darinya. Naruto kembali beradu pukul dengan Kakuzu sebelum kembali melompat menjauh. Hal itu terus terjadi beberapa kali.

Naruto kembali menjauh dan di depan nya Kakuzu kembali mengejar. Namun kali ini dia tidak menunggu, Naruto juga ikut melesat maju. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat Naruto melompat tinggi dan melakukan fron flip di udara melewati kepala Kakuzu.

Kakuzu berhenti dan seketika itu juga berbalik, dengan gerakan cepat dia melompat kecil dan bersiap memukul Naruto yang masih berjongkok. Namun ketika pukulan nya hendak dia lesatkan, matanya melebar terkejut.

Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik sambil menebaskan kunai yang sudah berada di tangan kanan nya. Sesaat sebelum kunai tersebut mengenai target, kunai tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya kuning sebelum akhirnya menjadi sebuah energi yang berbentuk pedang panjang.

Craass!

Tubuh Kakuzu terpotong jadi dua dan dengan itu dia jatuh, darah menyembur keluar dari tubuh yang sudah terpotong itu. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap datar, seakan-akan dia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu.

 **'Itu yang terakhir.'** Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Naruto, suara dari Arthies yang sudah menjadi patner Naruto dalam pertarungan nya. **'Waktu saya sudah habis, Naruto-sama.'**

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi perkataan sang burung Falcon tersebut. 'Terimakasih.'

Kembali kedunia nyata, kunai yang di genggam Naruto dengan perlahan terurai menjadi partikel-partikel kecil keudara dan simbol kepala burung di jam tangan menghilang. Penampilan jam tangan Naruto sekarang tak ada ubahnya dengan jam tangan biasa.

Perhatian Naruto kemudian teralihkan kepada mayat Kakuzu, dia sedikit menjauh saat tiba-tiba kabut hitam menyelimuti tubuh Kakuzu. Naruto memperhatikan nya dalam diam hingga akhirnya tubuh Kakuzu kembali bangkit. 'Auranya kembali berubah'

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kakuzu kembali bangkit, dia menatap Naruto dengan murka. Beraninya iblis sialan itu menghancurkan dua jantungnya, dia benar-benar marah akan hal itu. "KAU!... AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGHABISI MU IBLIS SIALAN!"

Energi dari beberapa makhluk supranatural keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu dengan sangat besar, energi tersebut menunjukan seberapa besar kemarahan Kakuzu. Dengan perlahan tubuh Kakuzu mulai berubah.

Sepasang tanduk menyerupai tanduk naga keluar dari tengkorak kepala, matanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat, gigi mulai berubah menjadi taring dengan dua taring yang paling panjang. Tubuhnya membesar hingga tingginya kini lebih dari dua meter, kulitnya menghitam, dan sayap besar senyerupai sayap gagak muncul. Tangan dan kaki di tumbuhi bulu halus dan lebat, dan kuku jari tangan serta kaki nya memanjang dan menajam.

 **"Roooaarr! "** Kakuzu yang sudah berubah menjadi monster mengaum keras hingga membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang.

"Ugh! " Naruto yang masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya terpaksa harus mengeluarkan tenaga ektra untuk tidak terseret kebelakang karena auman tersebut. Dirinya juga terpaksa harus mengeluarkan energi miliknya untuk bisa bertahan dari tekanan energi yang di keluarkan Kakuzu. "Sungguh kekuatan yang mengerikan."

Meski dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto masih menunjukan ketenangan di wajahnya. Tidak ada ekspresi tertekan apalagi takut di wajah pemuda tersebut, malahan dia menunjukan sebuah senyuman. "Mungkin waktunya aku untuk mencoba jurus itu."

Dengan perlahan energi dalam tubuh Naruto meningkat, bersamaan dengan itu tangan kanan nya di angkat keatas. Di atas telapak tangan nya tiba-tiba muncul bola kecil berwarna kuning gelap, lalu bola tersebut mengeluarkan energi berbentuk benang yang berputar cepat. Bunyi bising terdengar ketika putaran tersebut semakin cepat, dan dengan itu bola mulai membesar dan semakin membesar hingga lebih besar dari Naruto sendiri.

Tak mau kalah, Kakuzu membuat bola energi dari beberapa energi yang telah tercampur di depan tubuhnya. Energi berwarna hitam tersebut terus membesar hingga menandingi besarnya bola energi Naruto.

Naruto melesat maju sambil membawa bola energi nya, bersamaan dengan itu Kakuzu melepas energi miliknya hingga membuat leser pemusnah yang menuju kearah Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto menggerakan bola energi nya kedepan.

 **"Rasengan!"**

 **"Destroyer Shot! "**

Trank

Erza kembali mundur karena tak kuasa menahan kekuatan sabit milik Hidan, selain itu dirinya sedikit kurang fokus karena ledakan yang baru terjadi tadi. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir namun dia percaya akan kemenangan Naruto.

Nafasnya terengah, pertarungan nya tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Rambut merahnya kusut dan kotor, begitupun wajahnya. Tubuhnya terluka dan juga kotor, kalau bukan karena armor yang dia kenakan mungkin dia sudah terluka parah.

"Apa kau menyerah, gadis kecil." Hidan bertanya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Bukan nya membalas ucapan Hidan, Erza malah memposisi kan dirinya siap untuk menyerang. Kedua tangan nya memegang pedang yang dia arahkan kedepan, pedang miliknya memantulkan cahaya bulan membuatnya terlihat lebih indah.

"Belum menyerah ya.. " Hidan terkekeh sebelum membuat kuda-kuda, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang sabit Hidan memposisikan sabitnya disamping tubuh. "Kalau begitu... Matilah!"

Dengan itu Hidan melesat, bersamaan dengan itu Erza juga melesat. Aura hitam nampak menyelimuti tubuh Hidan, sabit miliknya juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama dan mata tajamnya mengeluarkan cahaya.

Tak mau kalah, tubuh Erza juga di selimuti aura merah. Dan pedang miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya merah, nampak getaran di pedang tersebut. Mata Erza menajam bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya jarak mereka, pegangan tangan mengerat sebelum dirinya berteriak.

"Hiiaaa!"

"MATI KAU!"

TRANK!

Sekarang nampak Erza dan Hidan saling membelakangi dengan jarak lima meter, mereka melakukan pose seperti habis menebas. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak bergerak dalam posisi seperti itu itu, sebelum...

Krek!

Pedang Erza retak, dan dengan perlahan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dari samping wajahnya terlihat Hidan berdiri tegak kemudian berbalik menghadap Erza. Darah yang mengalir dari mulut Erza kemudian mengalir ke dagu sebelum akhirnya menetes.

"Ugh! "

Bersamaan dengan itu, sabit bermata tiga milik Hidan terpotong dan tak lama kemudian tubuh sang pemilik jatuh ketanah. Dengan perlahan tanah di bawah tubuh itu tergenang oleh darah merah kehitaman.

Erza hanya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan sendu, untuk sesaat pandangan kabur. Tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas, namun dirinya tidak ingin menyerah. Ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh kedepan.

Namun saat dia yakin dirinya akan menghantam tanah, tubuhnya tertahan sesuatu dan kepalanya tersender nyaman. Seketika itu juga hidungnya mencium bau citrus seorang pria, tidak terlalu wangi namun sanggup membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Kau berhasil." Naruto yang menahan tubuh Erza berbisik lembut, tangan nya yang bebas menyentuh kepala Erza yang bersandar dibahunya. "Kau berhasil mengalahkan nya, Erza."

"Hmn. " Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Erza. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak tetap dalam posisi nya sekarang, malahan dia merileksan tubuhnya disana. Posisi ini membuatnya sangat nyaman, dia tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir.

"Kau terus menyebut nama ku. " Tiba-tiba Erza bicara, tubuhnya sedikit dia mundurkan untuk melihat wajah Naruto. "Tapi aku masih belum tau nama mu."

Naruto tersenyum tulus dan lembut sebelum membalas. "Nama ku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Hmn, Nama yang aneh."

"Hei jangan menghina nama orang sembar_ "

"KURANG AJAR!"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang, Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk menatap kedepan sedangkan Erza membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah yang sama.

"Kau.. " Disana seseorang yang seharusnya mati kini sudah berdiri, Hidan kembali bangkit dengan penampilan berbeda. Kini tubuhnya sudah berwarna hitam dengan corak putih, dan luka di dadanya perlahan menutup meninggalkan berkas darah. Matanya menatap murka kepada dua remaja di depan nya. "Kalian... "

"KALIAN AKAN KU BINASAKAN!" Dengan perlahan darah di dadanya membentuk sebuah simbol, simbol lingkaran dengan segitiga berwarna merah. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah tongkat berujung runcing dikeluarkan Hidan. "Terimalah hukuman dewa Jashin! "

Jleb!

Mata Naruto dan Erza melebar ketika melihat Hidan menusuk dada nya sendiri dengan senjatanya, dia menusuk tongkat berujung runcing itu tepat di tengah simbol yang berada di dadanya.

Naruto semakin waspada ketika tubuh Hidan mengeluarkan energi hitam dengan intensitas besar, energi itu membungkus tubuh Hidan membentuk sebuah bola yang semakin lama semakin besar.

Tak mau mengambil resiko, Naruto meraup pinggang Erza dan melompat kebelakang. Saat dirinya dan Erza di udara, bola hitam yang membungkus Hidan meledak sehingga membuat gelombang energi yang sangat besar. Karena hal itu tubuh Naruto dan Erza terhempas kebelang, menghancurkan beberapa pohon sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika punggung Naruto menabrak pohon besar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Erza yang masih sangat terkejut hanya bisa merintih meski lukanya tidak seberapa karena Naruto. Dia melirik kebelakang dan entah mengapa dirinya merasa sedih ketika melihat Naruto memuntuhkan darah dan kesakitan karena melindungi dirinya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, pemuda yang masih memeluk pinggang Erza hanya menatap ketempat Hidan yang masih tertutup debu dengan pandangan tajam. Dia dapat merasakan energi yang sangat besar disana, sesuatu yang jarang dia rasakan.

 **"Grooau! "**

Hembusan angin yang kuat datang bersamaan dengan suara yang mengerikan, debu yang awalnya menutupi pandangan kini sirna tanpa sisa. Disan nampak sebuah kawah yang sangat besar dengan sesosok monster di dalamnya.

Monster tersebut memiliki seperti manusia dengan tubuh setengah badan (ukuran nya sama seperti susano'o setengah badan), tubuhnya yang berotot memiliki warna hitam dan putih mirip seperti Hidan. Rambut putih jabrik sepunggung, tiga buah tanduk yang sangat besar, mata merah menyala dan mulut yang di penuhi gigi runcing.

 **"Grooaa! "**

"Itukah dia yang sebenarnya?" Naruto bergumam pelan sambil menatap sosok monster dengan kagum. Namun sesaat kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. 'Bukan, dia bukan pria tadi. Mungkin pria tadi menggunakan sihir pemanggil.'

"Jadi itu Jashin ya." Gumam Naruto lagi. Kemudian matanya melirik Erza, gadis tersebut sepertinya sedang shock. Naruto dapat melihat iris mata Erza yang mengecil dan bergetar.

Sosok monster yang merupakan wajud belum sempurna dari Jashin itu menatap tempat Naruto dengan mata merahnya, sesaat kemudian makhluk yang disembah Hidan tersebut mengayunkan tangan nya. Dan dengan itu energi hitam yang membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat besar melesat dengan cepat.

Kaboom!

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi di tempat Naruto, ketika ledakan tersebut menghilang terlihatlah kawah raksasa dan hutan yang sudah gundul disekitarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali disana.

Untuk sesaat Jashin menatap tempat tadi namun tak lama kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dimana disana dia dapat merasakan energi sihir dari musuhnya.

Seratus meter dari sisi kanan Jashin, Naruto berdiri sambil terus memeluk Erza dari belakang. Yang berbeda darinya hanyalah keberadaan seekor kucing yang berada di bahu kanan nya.

Naruto bernafas lega, untung di saat-saat terakhir dia sempat menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi nya yang sangat cepat, lebih cepat di banding dengan teleportasi yang biasa di gunakan para iblis atau makhluk lain nya.

Dengan Erza, dia sangat shock. Tadi kematian sudah berada di depan matanya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia diselamatkan oleh pemuda itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan pedang peninggalan ayahnya yang sejak tadi dia pegang hampir terlepas. Kalau bukan pelukan dari Naruto, mungkin tubuhnya sudah jatuh.

Genggaman tangan nya merenggang, dan akan terlepas andai tak ada tangan lain yang menggenggam tangan nya. Tangan yang lebih besar memegang tangan Erza dengan lembut membuat Erza tidak melepaskan pedangnya. Bukan hanya itu, tangan Erza yang satunya juga di genggam oleh Naruto.

"Erza... " Naruto berbisik lembut, dan dengan itu dia menggerakan kedua tangan nya kedepan. Otomatis kedua tangan Erza juga ikut bergerak, dan akhirnya kedua tangan nya menyatu di depan perutnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku disini."

 _"Aku akan melindungi mu."_

Erza mendengar bisikan Naruto, dan dia juga mendengar bisikan yang sama namun dengan suara yang berbeda. Melihat kebawah, Erza melihat tangan tranparan yang ikut memegang tangan nya. Menulusuri tangan tersebut, Erza melihat sosok sang ayah yang nampak transparan telah berdiri di samping kanan nya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat ayah tersenyum padanya.

 _"Aku akan selalu bersama mu."_

Naruto kembali berbisik, dan Erza kembali mendengar suara yang lain. Tangan yang halus dan putih namun transparan memegang tangan Erza. Kembali menelusuri tangan tersebut, Erza mendapati sang sahabat yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Sang sahabat tersenyum dengan mata terpejam pada Erza, membuat Erza tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

"Karna itu, kuatlah." Naruto melanjutkan perkataan nya, bersamaan dengan itu dia mengangkat tangan Erza dengan perlahan. Erza dapat merasakan apa yang Naruto lakukan, dan dia juga merasakan dua sosok disamping kiri dan kanan nya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ikutlah bersama ku... "

Energi kuning mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menyelimuti dirinya juga Erza. Dengan perlahan tubuh Erza juga mengeluarkan energi, energi tersebut berwarna merah dan kemudian berubah menjadi orange ketika menyatu dengan energi Naruto.

"Dan... "

Pedang milik Erza sudah teracung kedepan menghadap sosok monster yang jauh didepan, dengan perlahan energi orange menyelimuti pedang tersebut dan semakin lama semakin besar.

"Jadilah... "

Jashin kembali melesatkan serangan nya, dengan cepat energi hitam melesat cepat ketempat Naruto. Dalam tenang Naruto melirik kearah Erza, sesaat kemudian ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Naruto.

 **"... Knight ku."**

Erza dan Naruto muncul lima puluh meter diatas Jashin, mereka dalam keadaan terbalik dengan pedang menghadap kebawah. Karena gaya gravitasi, mereka meluncur kebawah dengan sangat cepat. Energi yang membungkus tubuh mereka sejak tadi semakin membesar dan membentuk mata tombak yang sangat besar, meluncur kebawah bagai meteor.

Jashin yang menyadari hidupnya terancam mengeluarkan energi hitam yang sangat besar, energi tersebut terkumpul di kedua tangan nya. Sesaat sebelum serangan Naruto Erza mengenai dirinya, dia menyilangkan tangan untuk menjadi tameng.

Boom!

Serangan itu berhasil tetahan, namun tetap memberikan dampak yang luar biasa. Kawah yang menjadi tempat Jashin menjadi lebih besar dan dalam, dan hutan di sekitarnya lenyap karena gelombang kejut jurus tersebut.

Meski serangan itu tertahan, Jashin masih tetap tertekan. Energi orange yang membentuk mata tombak itu masih berusaha menusuk/membelah dirinya, dan energi tersebut semakin kuat hingga retakan dibawah tubuhnya semakin besar. Namun dengan perlahan, Jashin mampu mengangkat tangan nya.

"Jangan menyerah." Naruto yang berada di dalam energi tersebut berucap pelan, gegenggaman tangan nya pada tangan Erza dia eratkan. "Kita pasti menang."

Genggaman tangan Erza juga semakin erat, dengan perlahan matanya terpejam. Gambaran sang ayah yang sedang menggendong dirinya terlihat, kemudian ingatan ayah yang sedang menggosok kepalanya, lalu saat memangku nya, mengajarinya bermain pedang. Semua kenangan bersama ayahnya terlintas di kepalanya.

Setelah sang ayah, kini kenangan bersama sang sahabat. Saat mereka bermain, saat mereka mandi, saat mereka bahagia, saat mereka sedih, saat mereka tertawa, saat merka menangis. Semua kenangan itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Terakhir dia terbayang Naruto, pemuda yang baru dia kenal. Dia teringat pertemuan pertama mereka, dia teringat pertarungan mereka, dia teringat pandangan Naruto, dia teringat senyuman nya, dia teringat perlakuan Naruto, dan dia teringat ucapan Naruto.

"Aaaaaa!" Erza membuka matanya dengan pandangan tajam yang penuh keyakinan, bersamaan dengan teriakan nya energi nya semakin bertambah dan semakin kuat. Dan dengan itu dia memdorong pedangnya semakin kuat.

Tangan yang awalnya terangkat kini dengan perlahan turun, pedang yang awalnya hanya diatas kulit kini mulai masuk menusuk tangan tersebut. Jashin semakin tertekan, dan pedang yang menusuk lengan nya semakin dalam.

 **"Grooaa!"**

Duaaarr!

Mata tombak yang meluncur bagai meteor kini mencapai tanah dan menciptakan ledakan yang sangat besar. Hal tersebut membuat cerita ini **Bersambung..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Huh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Bagaimana menurut kalian, serukah.

Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat adegan fight, jadi harap maklumi kalau sedikit kacau. (Walaupun menurut saya itu sudah bagus XD.)

Dari chap ini kalian pasti udah tau posisi Erza. Yap dia adalah Knight sekaligus pair Naruto. Saya harap nggak ada yang protes.

Seperti yang kalian duga, kekuatan Naruto di sini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic favorit saya yaitu Uzukage karya Icha-senpai dan Doni-mes_ salah, maksudnya Doni-senpai. Saya sangat menyukai karya mereka.

Entah kekuatan Naruto itu secred gear atau bukan, itu akan di jelaskan di chap selanjutnya. Nama kekuatan nya masih saya pikirkan, mungkin kalian bisa memberikan saran. Dalam dirinya (kekuatan Naruto) ada lebih dari sepuluh makhluk. Kekuatan mereka dibedakan dari class (seperti game). Dan dichap ini, sang burung Falcon Arthies muncul.

Penggunaan kekuatan Naruto seperti formula sihir. Energi Naruto yang di alirkan akan di olah dan menjadi sebuah jurus/teknik. Banyaknya energi tergantung kuatnya jurus/teknik. Seekor makhluk memiliki satu perwujudan dan beberapa teknik/jurus.

Nama; Arthies

Jenis; Falcon

Class; Unique

Sifat; Arthies bersifat tegas dan bersikap formal dengan Naruto. Dia bisa di ibaratkan sebagai kepala pelayan yang propesional.

Kekuatan;

Perwujudan Arthies di dunia nyata adalah sebuah Kunai berwarna hitam dengan ukiran yang unik. Kekuatan nya terbagi beberapa macam.

(Menusuk/menembus), Lemparan kunai lurus dengan kecepat sangat tinggi, hampir mustahil menghindar. Naruto membutuhkan waktu tiga detik untuk mengumpulkan energi sebelum dia menggunakan jurus ini. Tubuh musuh yang terkena akan tertembus oleh serangan ini.

(Menerkam/menancap), Kunai akan menusuk dan menancap di tubuh target. Setelah menancap kunai tersebut tidak akan bisa di cabut, seakan-akan telah menyatu pada tubuh. Naruto tidak memerlukan waktu untuk mengaktifkan jurus ini.

(Terbang/memotong), kunai akan mengeluarkan sayap yang terbuat dari energi. Sayap tersebut sangat tajam hingga mampu memotong apapun yang dilalui nya, sayap tersebut juga berguna untuk membelokan arah kunai saat di udara. Naruto membutuhkan waktu tiga detik untuk pengumpulan energi sebelum melakukan jurus ini.

(Sword mode), Kunai mengeluarkan energi berbentuk pedang dengan panjang 90 cm.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Knight

...

.

Naruto menatap datar tempat tandus seakan tidak ada makhluk yang dapat hidup disana, tempat ini menjadi saksi semengerikan apa teknik yang Naruto dan Erza keluarkan. Pandangan permata birunya turun kebawah, dan mata yang awalnya dingin kini menjadi hangat.

Hal itu karena seorang gadis yang sekarang berada di gendongan nya, gadis yang saat ini tidur dengan damai nya. Wajah cantik Erza tertutup oleh beberapa helai surai merahnya, namun Naruto masih bisa melihat senyuman diwajah manisnya.

Erza tertidur karena kelelahan, Hal tersebut membuat armor miliknya menghilang karena tidak ada suplay energi. Karena Hal itulah saat ini tubuh Erza terekpose, hanya dua gunung kembar dan tempat suci dirinya lah yang masih terlindung.

Pikiran kotor tiba-tiba muncul dikepala, namun dirinya cepat-cepat menyingkirkan Pikiran tersebut. Dia harus bertahan, meski sekarang Dia dapat melihat tubuh seorang gadis. Tubuh yang memiliki kulit yang putih mulus dengan buah dada yang lumayan besar padat dan pasti kenyal saat_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh Erza, bisa gawat kalau dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Sesaat setelah itu dia berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan tempat bekas pertarungan nya. Namun untuk sesaat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, saat itu hanya angin yang berhembus pelan yang Naruto rasakan.

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menghilang dengan cahaya lembut.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ditempat yang cukup jauh dari pertarungan Naruto dengan Jashin, kabut hitam muncul secara perlahan dan terus meningkat. Tak lama kemudian sesosok tubuh keluar dari kabut tersebut.

Kakuzu muncul dan menatap bekas pertarungan tadi dengan datar, namun dari tatapan nya tersebut tersirat sebuah kemarahan yang amat dalam.

Iblis itu... beraninya Iblis itu menghancurkan 'jantung-jantung' nya hingga hanya tinggal satu. Dan yang paling membuatnya marah... Ialah kekuatan Iblis kuning itu yang membuatnya harus melarikan diri dari sebuah pertarungan.

'Suatu saat nanti, akan ku ambil jantung mu.' Sumpah Kakuzu dalam hati.

Matanya Kakuzu melirik ketengah kawah, dimana disana terlihat pergerakan tanah yang aneh. Karena penasaran akhirnya dia berjalan mendekat dan tepat saat dia dihadapan nya sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam tanah. Awalnya dia waspada namun setelah sadar tangan siapa itu, dia menjadi tenang. Menunggu beberapa saat Tanpa berusaha membantu sang pemilik tangan, Kakuzu hanya diam menatap seorang pria yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

Kini seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan tubuh yang berwarna hitam dan putih tengah bersujud di hadapan Kakuzu. Pria itu nampak terengah-engah seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas, tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun nampak bergetar pelan.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati, Hidan." Kakuzu bicara dengan datar meski ada nada ejekan di suaranya. Namun sesaat kemudian dirinya tersentak, tubuhnya menegang ketika aura hitam yang tak mengenakan menyesakan dadanya. Matanya bergetar saat bertatapan dengan mata yang sepenuhnya berwarna merah saat Hidan menatapnya. Dia menghela nafasnya. "Ternyata Hidan benar-benar sudah mati."

Sosok 'Hidan' itu bangkit dengan perlahan hingga akhirnya saling berhadapan dengan Kakuzu, aura hitam menyeramkan masih menguar ditubuhnya dan itu diperparah dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya.

 **"Jadilah pengikut ku!"**

..

.

 **Half-Devil: Namikaze Naruto**

 **By:**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza, ...**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

..

Mata coklat milik Erza menatap lembut langit cerah yang di penuhi awan putih indah, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat tenang melihat langit yang berwarna biru. Ketika melihat warna biru dia akan teringat dengan sepasang mata yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan, pemuda yang telah bersama nya dalam beberapa bulan ini.

Namikaze Naruto, seorang iblis yang sekarang menjadi tuan nya, raja nya. Pemuda yang telah merubah Erza menjadi iblis, dan yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan yang lebih penting, iblis pirang itulah yang menyelamatkan desa nya.

Setelah pertarungan itu, Naruto dan dirinya kembali kedesa. Menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi pada penduduk yang tersisa dan mengatakan mereka semua telah bebas. Erza masih ingat betapa bahagia nya para penduduk hingga beberapa dari mereka sampai menangis, mereka berterimakasih pada Naruto bahkan sampai bersujud di hadapan pemuda itu.

Setelah itu para penduduk memutuskan pergi dari desa yang membuat mereka menderita, mereka memutuskan keluar dari hutan dan menetap di perkotaan. Sedangkan Erza memilih menerima tawaran Naruto dan mengubah dirinya menjadi iblis.

"Erza? "

Mata Erza berkedip sekali sebelum terbuka lebar, hal itu terjadi ketika dengan tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berada di depan wajahnya. Wajah Erza memerah ketika menatap mata biru yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan milik Naruto berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya, bahkan nafas hangat pemuda itu terasa dikulit wajahnya.

Dan satu-satunya respon yang di keluarkan Erza.

"Kyaa! "

Duak!

Naruto tersungkur dengan wajah yang tertempel di tanah, salah satu pipinya membiru karena pukulan maut Erza. "Ittei." Gumamnya penuh derita.

"Na-naruto." Erza menatap prihatin pada Naruto, rasa bersalah muncul di hati gadis bersurai merah itu karena memukul Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. "Itu salah mu karena mengagetkan ku! "

"Kaget sih kaget... " Naruto bangkit sambil mengusap pipinya yang kena pukul, pandangan kesal terlihat jelas di permata shappire milik pemuda pirang itu. "Tapi jangan main pukul begitu dong."

Erza memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dia terlihat kikuk namun dalam sekejap kembali menatap Naruto tajam. "Itu karena kamu muncul tiba-tiba."

"Kamu yang melamun aku yang di salahkan." Naruto tak mau kalah, dia membalas argumen Erza dengan argumen miliknya. "Asal kau tau saja, aku sudah memanggil mu lebih dari lima kali tadi."

"Eh..? " Erza memiringkan kepala nya. "Benarkah? "

"Jangan sok polos begitu, _'kau jadi terlihat imut'_ " Kata Naruto dengan sebal, tentu saja kalimat terakhir dia ucapkan didalam hati. Menghela nafasnya, pemuda yang sekarang menjadi King Erza itu kembali berkata. "Sudahlah... cepat berkemas, kita harus pergi."

"Pergi lagi?" Kedua mata Erza melebar terkejut yang kemudian berubah menjadi kesal. "Kita baru sebentar disini, kenapa kita harus pergi lagi. "

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes." Naruto berdiri sambil membersikan debu yang menempel di celana nya, Erza yang berada di hadapan Naruto juga ikut berdiri. Pandangan pemuda pirang itu kembali kearah Erza. "Sebagai pelayan, kau seharusnya mengikuti raja mu."

Sebagai tambahan Naruto mengangkat tangan nya dan mengacak rambut merah Erza, tentu saja hal itu mendapat protes dari Erza namun Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil. "Wajah mu lucu kalau sedang kesal."

"Berhenti merusak rambut ku!" Erza menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar, pipi menggembung dengan bibir mengkerucut serta jangan lupakan matanya yang tajam menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

Naruto kembali terkekeh tidak merasa terancam dengan tatapan Erza, malah sebaliknya dia merasa lucu. Sesaat kemudian dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memulai perjalanan mereka.

Erza menyusul Naruto dengan berlari kecil, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Ketika dirinya sudah berada disamping Naruto, dia kembali bicara. "Sebenarnya kenapa kita harus pergi? Dari beberapa bulan terakhir kita terus berpindah-pindah."

Selama Erza ikut Naruto mereka tidak pernah menetap disuatu tempat cukup lama, paling lama mereka menetap adalah lima hari. Mereka terus berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain, dari desa ke desa lain, dari kota ke kota lain. Selain itu kebanyakan waktu mereka di habiskan di hutan.

Kalau terus bersama Naruto mungkin Erza tak akan mengeluh, namun ketika mereka menetap di suatu desa atau kota Naruto selalu meninggalkan nya sendiri. Dan ketika Naruto kembali mereka akan pergi.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan, pergi ke berbagai tempat di dunia ini." Naruto membalas sambil menengokan kepalanya kearah Erza, sebuah senyuman manis terlihat diwajah tampan nya.

"Tapi... " Erza mengalihkan tatapan dari mata biru indah milik Naruto, tidak sanggup menatap permata biru itu terlalu lama. Ketika dia melanjutkan ucapan nya, suara sangat pelan hampir seperti berbisik. "Kau selalu meninggalkan ku sendiri."

"Hoo Hoo. "

Erza langsung mengalihkan tatapan kearah Naruto ketika pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu bersuara, Erza dapat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum aneh dengan alis naik turun.

"Kamu ingin terus bersama ku yaa. " Kata Naruto penuh percaya diri, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Erza memanas.

"Ba-baka! Itu mana mungkin!" Wajah Erza memerah lucu membuat Naruto tersenyum menahan tawa. Andai Erza bisa dia ingin sekali memukul wajah mengejek Naruto itu (walau tadi dia sudah melakukan nya), jadi saat ini dia hanya bisa melototi Naruto berharap iblis yang menjadi King nya itu takut.

Naruto tersenyum namun kali ini bukan senyuman mengejek melainkan senyuman lembut dan tulus, tangan kembali terangkat untuk mengusap rambut Erza. Hal tersebut membuat Erza merasakan perasaan aneh yang berbeda ketika Naruto mengacak rambutnya tadi.

Dia merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan dari usapan tersebut.

"Aku meninggalkan mu karena aku peduli pada mu." Naruto menatap kedepan bersamaan dengan itu angin lembut membelai rambutnya. Erza menatap itu tanpa berkedip, dia mungkin telah terjebak dalam pesona iblis tampan bernama Naruto. "Ada berbeda hal yang harus ku lakukan sendiri, karena akan berbahaya kalau kau juga ikut. "

Naruto kemudian kembali menghadap Erza, mata Erza tak lepas dari mata biru indah Naruto yang menatapnya lembut. Dan ketika Naruto melanjutkan perkataan nya, entah mengapa hati gadis itu menghangat.

"Aku takut kalau kau sampai terluka. "

Erza kembali membuang wajah nya karena tidak tahan bila terus menatap Naruto, jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika tau Naruto mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat Erza terdiam, dan Naruto sepertinya juga tidak ingin berbicara jadi mereka kembali berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Kalau begitu... " Setelah cukup lama diam akhirnya Erza kembali buka suara, gadis tersebut menatap Naruto dengan mata yang di penuhi tekad. "Latihlah diriku, agar nanti kau tidak mengkhawatirkan ku lagi." Suara Erza selanjutnya lebih pelan. "Dan aku bisa berada di samping mu."

Naruto dia, jujur dia cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Erza. Namun ketika melihat keyakinan mata gadis yang sekarang menjadi Knight nya, Naruto tidak punya pilihan. "Apa kau yakin ingin berlatih dengan ku?"

"Tentu saja. "

"Kau janji tidak akan mengeluh."

"Aku janji."

"Kau bersedia menuruti setiap perkataan ku."

"Y-ya aku bersedia."

Naruto tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Erza merinding disco. Naruto hendak kembali berbicara namun getaran di saku celana nya membuat dia membatalkan nya.

Mengambil handphone dari saku nya Naruto menatap layar handphone menatap nama yang tertera disana. Ketika tau siapa yang memanggilnya, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo... "

"..."

"Ya. Jadi bagaimana perkembangan nya?"

"..."

"Ya aku mengerti. Disini pun sama, masih tidak ada perkembangan."

Erza menatap Naruto yang masih terus mengobrol dengan seseorang di seberang sana, jujur dia penasaran dengan apa yang di bahas King nya dengan orang tersebut. Namun dia sadar dia tidak punya hak untuk tau.

Setau Erza, orang yang saat ini berbicara dengan Naruto adalah peerage pertama milik Naruto. Erza belum pernah melihatnya namun Naruto pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya. Seingatnya Naruto bilang peerage pertama nya itu adalah pria menyebalkan.

"Apa maksud mu dia menarik. "

"..."

"Apa kau yakin dia cocok."

"..."

"Baiklah. Bawa dia menemui ku nanti." Sambil terus mengangkat handphone nya, mata Naruto melirik Erza disamping nya. "Kita bertemu di L.A. "

Dan mata Erza melebar mendengar nama kota besar tersebut.

.

. . .

Red Eyes B. Dragon

. . .

.

Time Skip

Sudah satu tahun semenjak Erza ikut bersama Naruto, itu artinya dia juga sudah menjadi iblis selama itu.

Saat ini Erza berada di tempat tandus yang cukup panas, ia berdiri dengan nafas terengah- engah. Wajahnya nampak kotor karena debu yang menempel disana, sebuah luka sayatan dengan bekas dari yang mengering berada di pipi kanan nya.

Bukan hanya di wajah, beberapa luka sayatan juga terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terlindungi armour yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sebuah pedang type Long-Sword digenggam nya dengan erat di tangan kanan nya.

Pandangan nya sedikit kabur karena lelah, namun mata ber-iris coklat itu memantulkan bayangan seorang pemuda di depan nya. Seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri dengan santai dengan sebuah pedang (katana) di tangan kanan nya.

Melihat kondisi pemuda tersebut, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia nampak bugar dan bersih tanpa ada keringat pun di tubuh. Badan nya bersih tanpa satu pun luka bahkan untuk lecet sedikit pun. Mata birunya menatap datar Erza.

Erza tau kekuatan nya dengan Naruto berbeda jauh, dia seperti seekor kelinci di hadapan seekor harimau. Namun mengingat latihan keras nya selama enam bulan ini, Erza merasa kecewa karena perkembangan nya sangat lambat. Bahkan untuk memberikan luka pada Naruto saja dia tidak bisa.

Erza merasa tidak berkembang, namun pada kenyataan nya dia berkembang dengan sangat baik. Dan Naruto mengakui itu.

Selama ini Naruto hanya mengajarkan teknik berpedang dan membantu Erza menguatkan kekuatan fisiknya. Mengingat Naruto hanya tau teknik berpedang ala ninja (kenjutsu), dia hanya bisa mengajarkan dasarnya saja.

Namun Erza dapat mengembangkan nya bahkan menggabungkan nya dengan teknik pedang yang lain. Hal tersebut membuat Erza memiliki teknik berpedang yang kuat dan unik, hanya perlu di poles lebih baik lagi maka kemampuan Erza akan sangat sulit di kalahkan.

Karena pelatihan Naruto juga kekuatan fisik Erza meningkat, dan mengingat dia seorang Knight kecepatan Erza berkembang pesat. Dan semua itu hanya dilatih selama enam bulan.

Tapi, walaupun dengan perkembangan yang Erza dapatkan selama ini, dia masih belum bisa mendekati kekuatan Naruto meski Naruto tidak menggunakan kekuatan nya.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang di tetapkan Naruto sebagai evaluasi dari latihan Erza selama ini. Naruto ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan kemampuan berpedang Erza, oleh karena itu mereka melakukan sparing dengan pedang.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sparing ini Naruto membuka suara nya, nada suara nya begitu tenang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Menghela nafas untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya, Erza kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Pedangnya kembali ia angkat dan mengacungkan nya kearah Naruto. "Tak akan! "

Dan Erza kembali melesat maju.

"HIYAA! "

.

. .

.

Line break.

Saat Erza sadar hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah kehangatan yang membuat dirinya nyaman, hal tersebut membuat dirinya enggan beranjak dari sana. Di tambah aroma citrus dan bau khas musim semi, Erza seperti menghirup aroma terapi yang membuat dirinya releks dan enggan membuka matanya. Tanpa sadar dia menghirup nafas panjang untuk terus menikmati nya.

Gadis bersurai merah terang bagai nyala api itu merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat, dia merasa seperti berbaring di tanah dengan rumput yang halus dengan langit cerah yang menaunginya serta hembusan angin sejuk menemaninya.

Dia merasa sangat tenang, dan dengan itu dia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi paling nyaman. Dan tanpa sadar dia semakin merapat pada sumber kenyamanan nya.

"Hhmm~ "

Namun kenyamanan Erza yang sejak tadi dia rasakan terusik ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara, tepatnya sebuah dengkuran. Tak lama setelah itu dia juga merasakan hembusan angin hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, meski merasa nyaman akan hal itu tapi tetap saja membuat dia semakin sadar.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mendorong atau menarik punggung Erza membuat tubuhnya terasa terhempit sesuatu. Saat itulah kedua mata Erza terbuka, dan dia berani bersumpah bahwa dia menyesal melakukan itu.

Apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah wajah seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang nya yang berantakan, wajah tegas berwarna eksotis yang terlihat tampan. Dan yang paling penting wajah tersebut hanya berjarak lima centi dari wajah Erza.

Erza dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto, dia bisa merasakan pemuda itu memeluk punggung nya dengan erat dan sebaliknya Erza juga memeluk pinggang Naruto tak kalah eret. Dan terakhir Erza dapat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Naruto yang menandakan tidak ada halangan antar kulit tersebut.

Dengan kata lain, mereka telanjang.

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar, kedua mata Erza membola shock hingga hampir keluar dari ronggga nya. Wajah hingga leher nya memerah sampai menyala dalam kegelapan, asap keluar dari atas kepalanya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"KYAAA! "

Bruaak!

Dengan keras Erza mendorong Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, gadis yang menempati posisi Knight dalam peerage Naruto itu juga tanpa segan menendang Naruto hingga pemuda itu terlempar menabrak dinding kamar.

"Wadao! "

Tanpa peduli teriakan Naruto, Erza bangun dari posisi nya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tatapan tajam dia tunjukan pada Naruto yang masih mengerang kesakitan, meskipun begitu wajahnya masih menyala merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Naruto bangkit dengan tatapan kesal diwajah tampan nya, mata shappire miliknya sedikit memerah karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau menendang ku? "

"K-kau yang apaan! Dasar kuning mesum, hentai!" Erza membalas dengan suara tinggi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada diriku?! "

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. " Naruto berdiri dan menunjukan tubuhnya yang tertutup pada Erza, tentu saja Erza langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyaa! Dasar mesum! "

Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah Erza, sungguh dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran gadis itu. Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak dan menendang orang sembarangan, mana tendangan nya sakit lagi.

"Huhuhu... bagaimana ini, aku sudah tidak suci lagi. Aku sudah bla bla bla... "

'Wanita memang aneh.' Keringat di kening Naruto semakin besar melihat Erza mulai bergumam tidak jelas, berjalan mendekat Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Erza dengan menyentuh bahu nya.

Erza terkejut dan dengan cepat menoleh kesamping, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah Naruto...

... yang begitu dekat.

"Kyaa!"

Duak!

"Menjauh dari ku dasar iblis hentai! "

Naruto kembali tersungkur dengan pipi yang membiru. Namun seakan itu tidak pernah terjadi Naruto dalam kedipan mata sudah kembali berdiri. Wajahnya di penuhi ekspresi kekesalan dan dengan itu dia menunjuk wajah Erza. "Dasar cewek ganas! Kenapa kau memukul ku."

"Apa kau bilang." Erza ikutan kesal dan bangkit berdiri di atas kasur tanpa sadar kondisinya. Erza yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari Naruto ikut mangacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah pemuda yang merupakan King nya. "Kau sudah menodai ku, dan sekarang kau mengatai ku. Dasar pria brengsek!"

Naruto tidak menjawab dia hanya menatap Erza dengan tatapan datar. Kening Erza mengkerut namun tak lama kemudian matanya melihat arah tatapan Naruto, wajahnya kembali memerah dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah...

"Kyaa!"

Pagi yang indah.

-line break-

Erza berjalan dengan wajah yang cemberut, kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat mood nya buruk. Mata coklatnya kemudian melirik kesamping menatap seorang pemuda pirang memakai jaket kulit hitam yang berjalan di samping nya. Sesaat kemudian Naruto ikut melirik Erza membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun dalam sekejap Erza membuang wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah Erza, apa kau masih marah tentang kejadian tadi pagi." Naruto akhirnya buka suara. Jujur dia merasa tidak nyaman kalau tidak mengobrol dengan Knight cantik nya itu. "Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita."

Erza masih mendiamkan Naruto, namun saat ini wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bicara tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto tidur disamping Erza untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diderita Erza saat sparring. Penyembuhan tersebut dilakukan dengan menyalurkan energi Naruto ke tubuh Erza, dan akan lebih efektif bila kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Namun meskipun begitu mereka berdua tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, Naruto masih menggunakan celana pendek dan Erza masih memakai cd dan bh. Namun tetap saja Erza merasa sangat malu kalau mengingat tentang itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan... " Erza tersadar ketika Naruto kembali bicara, ketika gadis dengan rambut merah panjang itu menatap Naruto dia mendapati pemuda kuning itu sedang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau memang ingin aku melakukan itu pada mu."

"Baka!" Bersamaan dengan itu kaki Erza mendarat dengan keras di kaki Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan, Erza melanjutkan jalan nya mendahului Naruto.

"Hei tunggu!" Naruto melompat-lompat dengan sebelah kakinya sebelum berjongkok dan mengusap kaki yang sebelumnya di injak Erza. Sambil meringis menahan sakit Naruto menatap Erza yang mulai menjauh. "Kekuatan nya besar sekali."

Erza berhenti tepat di perempatan jalan, dia dan beberapa penduduk kota menunggu rambu lalulintas untuk pejalan yang saat ini berwarna merah. Saat ini dia berada di jalanan padat di kota L.A. Sebuah kota modern di negara Amerika.

Kota yang sangat bagus menurut Erza dan dia sungguh menikmati tinggal disini. Sudah cukup lama dia tinggal disini sekitar enam bulan lebih, waktu terlama dia tinggal disuatu tempat saat ikut Naruto.

Mungkin karena Naruto memutuskan untuk melatihnya membuat mereka tinggal lebih lama disini, akan sangat repot bagi Erza kalau harus berlatih saat mereka terus-terusan berpindah tempat.

Membicarakan soal latihan, Erza jadi teringat latihan dia kemarin. Kemarin dia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. Hal yang paling dia ingat adalah tatapan pemuda itu, tidak ada lagi tatapan kehangatan yang selalu di pancarkan permata biru itu di gantikan dengan tatapan dingin sedingin glester.

Naruto dalam mode bertarung sungguh tidak ingin Erza lihat lagi, pemuda itu begitu kejam bagai iblis sesungguhnya. Bahkan di akhir sparring mereka Naruto tidak ragu menusukan katana miliknya yang sudah di lapisi energi kuning tipis namun padat ke perut Erza hingga tembus kebelakang.

Mata Erza kemudian melirik kesamping menatap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di samping nya, pemuda itu mengomel dengan wajah kesal. Namun Erza tau tidak ada sama sekali perasaan marah pada pemuda itu, terbukti dari Mata biru seindah langitnya yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Dalam benak Erza muncul pertanyaan, yang manakah sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya. Apakah petarung berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan menusuknya, ataukah pemuda yang selama ini menemani hidupnya.

Lampu rambu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau, dengan begitu kerumunan orang segera berjalan keseberang jalan. Begitu pun Erza dan Naruto, ketika mereka berdua sudah di seberang jalan mereka memisahkan diri dengan kerumanan.

Tujuan mereka adalah sebuah Cafe Shop yang berada di ujung jalan. Ketika mereka telah sampai di cafe tersebut mereka memilih meja yang dengan dengan jendela, mereka memesan dua kopi hitam dan kue coklat.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini." Sambil menungu pesanan mereka, Erza membuka percakapan dengan King nya. "Apa latihan lagi? "

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setelah selesai sarapan di cafe ini mereka berdua tepatnya Erza akan pergi ke tempat latihan. Namun mengingat kejadian kemarin, Erza ingin hari ini tidak ada latihan. Dia butuh refreshing.

Naruto meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan melirikan matanya keatas, lama nya balasan dari Naruto membuat Erza penasaran namun ketika Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya Erza menjadi terkejut. "Tidak, hari ini kau bebas."

"Sungguh?" Erza berkata dengan nada tak percaya, namun Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyuman nya. "Terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih itu tidak baik, sesekali kita harus refreshing kan."

Namun sesaat kemudian senyuman Naruto menghilang dan mata biru nya menatap tajam Erza. "Namun besok, kamu akan kembali berlatih. "

Erza meneguk ludah nya yang entah mengapa sangat berat.

-line Break-

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan perkataan Naruto mereka berdua kembali berlatih. Namun berbeda di hari sebelumnya, mereka berdua tidak ke tempat latihan namun ke tempat baru.

Mereka sekarang berada di tengah hutan, berjalan diantara lebatnya pepohonan. Naruto yang saat ini memakai baju santai berupa kaos hitam panjang dan celana jeans hitam berjalan di depan memimpin jalan, sedangkan Erza yang memekai baju putih tanpa lengan di lapisi dengan jaket merah serta di lengkapi dengan rok biru pendek dan sepatu bot hitam mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana."

"Kau ingat tentang Sacred Gear?" Bukan nya menjawab Naruto malah bertanya balik yang membuat Erza bingung.

Sebelumnya Erza sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Naruto mengenai artefak yang di ciptakan Kami-sama untuk umat manusia tersebut. Jadi ketika memdengar Naruto membicarakan hal itu dengan tiba-tiba, Erza menjadi sedikit bingung.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau sudah menjelaskan itu beberapa kali." Erza menjawab setelah beberapa saat. "Namun itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kita kesini?"

"Lalu menurutmu, apa kekuatan mu itu adalah Sacred Gear?" Sekali lagi Naruto tidak menjawab malah kembali bertanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Erza bingung, namun gadis dengan surai merah itu tetap menjawab.

"Tentu saja, memang apalagi."

Mendengar itu Naruto menggeleng membantah pernyataan Erza, kepalanya mengengok kebelakang dan menatap Erza dengan senyuman tipis. "Bagaimana kalau ku bilang itu bukan Sacred Gear. "

Kening Erza mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kebingungan di dalam dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Di tambah sekarang rasa penasaran muncul di hati nya. "Kalau bukan Sacred Gear, terus apa?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan Sacred Gear. "

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu."

"Sacred Gear memiliki aura tersendiri, makhluk yang pernah merasakan aura tersebut akan langsung bisa mengenalinya." Mata biru milik Naruto sedikit bercahaya ketika kembali menatap Erza. "Dan aku tidak merasakan aura tersebut pada dirimu."

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan tak lama kemudian Erza berhenti di samping Naruto, Erza hanya bisa terperangah ketika tau dimana mereka sekarang. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di bibir jurang dengan dasar yang tak terlihat, Erza tidak tau seberapa dalam dasar jurang tersebut.

Erza meneguk ludahnya kasar sambil melihat ke bawah sebelum menengok kearah Naruto yang juga menatap kebawah, kemudian Erza kembali memandang ke dasar jurang. "Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Aku sudah meneliti kekuatan mu selama tiga bulan terakhir." Naruto berbicara tanpa menatap wajah Erza. "Dan aku mengetahui bahwa baju (armor) yang selama ini kau pakai hanyalah salah satu kekuatan dari Regulus Infinity Power."

"Regulu Infinity Power?"

"Aku memberi nama kekuatan mu itu, bukankah itu keren." Naruto menengokan kepala nya kearah Erza dan tersenyum. "Regulus Infinity Power disingkat RIP."

'Singkatan nya tidak enak di dengar.' Batin Erza dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di kepala. "Itu tidak menjawab kenapa kita disini."

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan Armor lainnya yang di miliki RIP. " Naruto mendekati Erza dengan sebuah senyum misterius. "Dan Armor tersebut hanya bisa muncul dalam kondisi tertentu."

Erza kembali meneguk ludahnya kasar, entah kenapa perasaan menjadi tidak enak. Dengan ragu dia kembali bertanya. "I-itu masih belum menjelaskan kenapa kita disini?"

"Itu mudah... " Tanpa peringatan Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Erza yang entah kenapa mendorong gadis tersebut kedepan dengan kencang. "Kalau kau tidak menggunakan Armor yang cocok, kau akan mati di dasar jurang ini."

"HUAA! DASAR IBLIS PIRANG BRENGSEK!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar teriakan Erza, mata seindah langitnya terus menatap Erza yang semakin mengecil sebelum menghilang di kegelapan dasar jurang. Beberapa menit kemudian terjadi keheningan, Naruto mulai mengkerutkan keningnya ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda dari peerage yang sudah setahun lebih bersama nya.

'Ayolah Erza, kau tidak mungkin mati kan.' Perasaan khawatir mulai muncul di perasaan Naruto, jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak lebih kencang.

Namun kekhawatiran Naruto sirna ketika dirinya melihat cahaya putih yang melesat cepat keatas. Senyuman lebar terlihat diwajah tampan pemuda pirang itu ketika hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajahnya saat cahaya tersebut melintas di depan nya.

Senyuman nya semakin lebar ketika melihat sosok Erza terbang diatasnya dengan mata melotot menatap kesal kearah Naruto. Satu hal yang berbeda dari sosok Erza saat ini, yaitu armor yang di pakai gadis tersebut.

itu adalah armor yang memiliki baju terbuka terbuat dari besi dengan hiasan bunga besi, rok mengepul dengan flat besi di daerah atasnya, dua pasang sayap yang terbuat dari mata pedang individu yang banyak dan disusun menjadi sayap. Ada juga sayap di antara kepalanya yang melekat di bundaran besi yang dipasang di kepala Erza, dan sepatu berhiaskan sayap di daerah belakang yang juga terbuat dari besi.

Dengan penampilan tersebut Erza terlihat sangat cantik (+ seksi) sekaligus elegan. Dan itu bertambah sempurna ketika cahaya matahari memantul di armor tersebut membuatnya nampak bersinar.

Naruto bersiul menggoda sebelum akhirnya berkomentar. "Penampilan mu saat ini sungguh sangat mengagumkan Erza. "

"Huh?" Erza melihat penampilan dirinya sendiri, dan saat itu matanya melebar. Perut putih mulusnya terlihat dan yang paling membuatnya shock adalah belahan dada nya terlihat. Dengan wajah merah Erza menatap Naruto, dan ketika melihat pemuda itu terkekeh Erza meledak.

"DASAR KUNING HENTAI!"

-Line Break-

Saat Erza bangun dia kembali mendapati dirinya dengan keadaan hampir bugil, menengokan kepalanya kesamping Erza bisa melihat Naruto tidur nyenyak dengan memeluk dirinya.

Erza sudah tidak lagi terkejut dengan keadaan ini, karena bagaimana pun dia telah sering terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Semenjak Naruto meningkatkan latihan mereka, gadis bersurai merah itu selalu berakhir dengan keadaan sekarat dan selanjutnya terbangun dalam pelukan Naruto.

Melihat keadaan sekitar Erza yakin hari masih malam, tepatnya dini hari. Ini pertama kalinya dia terbangun secepat ini, biasanya dia selalu terbangun di pagi hari. Mencoba kembali tidur dengan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Naruto, namun hal itu gagal. Matanya tidak bisa tertutup.

Tak ada pilihan akhirnya Erza bangkit, meski sebelumnya harus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Ketika dia berhasil bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang, Erza merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di bahu kirinya.

Mungkin karena dia bangun terlalu cepat, luka yang sebelumnya dia terima tidak sepenuhnya sembuh sehingga rasa sakit dari luka tersebut masih dirasakan Erza. Setelah terdiam untuk meredamkan rasa sakit nya, Erza akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Sekarang dia ingit keatap.

Ketika membuka pintu yang menghubungkan nya dari atap bangunan, Erza disambut dengan hembusan angin dingin yang cukup kencang. Erza yang hanya memakai satu set piyama berwarna biru muda langsung merasa kedinginan. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk berjalan menuju sisi atap.

Tepat di depan pagar pembatas Erza berhenti melangkah, kedua tangannya dengan perlahan menyentuh pagar yang terbuat dari beton tersebut. Mata coklatnya kemudian memandang kesekeliling menatap pemandangan kota L.A dengan gemerlap lampunya yang bersinar terang.

Pandangan nya kemudian beralih keatas menatap bulan yang bersinar sempurna meski tidak di temani bintang-bintang yang akan menambah keindahan nya.

Erza kembali mengingat latihan nya selama ini, sudah empat bulan lebih semenjak dia berhasil mengeluarkan armor barunya. Dan semenjak itu Naruto melatihnya secara intensif. Dan berkat itu juga Sekarang Erza sudah mempunyai empat armor.

Setelah Reguler Armor yang dia namai Heart Kreuz Armor, Erza memiliki tiga armor lainnya yaitu; Sky Empress Armor (oleh Erza) atau Titania Queen Armor (oleh Naruto) sebagai armor kedua nya, Flame Empress Armor yang dia dapat ketika bertarung dengan Pion Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan api yang sangat hebat. Dan terakhir Sea Empress Armor yang di dapat Erza ketika berlatih bersama Naruto di tengah samudra.

"Udaranya dingin sekali ya."

Erza menoleh kesamping dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepala, kedua mata coklatnya sedikit melebar ketika melihat Naruto sudah berada disamping nya. "K-kau... "

Naruto terkekeh sebelum menyentil dahi Erza yang masih terkejut, tentu saja perlakuan Naruto tersebut mendapatkan delikan tajam dari si gadis merah. Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Jangan terus melamunkan ku, nanti kemasukan setan lo."

"Siapa yang melamunkan mu." Erza membalas dengan kesal ucapan narsis Naruto. 'Dan apaan dengan perkataan nya dengan kemasukan setan. Bukankah kita ini setan.' Sambung nya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Naruto kembali bicara tanpa menggrubis ucapan Erza sebelumnya.

"Mencari udara segar." Jawab Erza singkat sambil kembali memandang bulan, saat itu hembusan angin datang cukup kencang membuatnya dengan refleks memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ini sih bukan udara segar tapi udara dingin." Naruto tertawa sesaat setelah mengatakan pendapatnya. Mata biru nya kemudian menatap Erza yang terlihat kedinginan, sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. "Kalau dingin seharusnya kau memakai jaket."

Erza menatap Naruto sesaat, melihat pemuda pirang itu memakai jaket hitam yang cukup tebal membuat Erza merasa bodoh. "Aku tidak memerlukan itu." Ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

Namun angin dingin kembali berhembus dengan kencang membuat Erza tanpa sadar menggigil. Naruto langsung tertawa mencoba mengejek keadaan Erza. Pemuda pirang itu pun mencubit hidung mungil Erza yang memerah.

"Apaan sih!" Erza menjauhkan tangan Naruto dan menatap Pemuda itu dengan tajam, kemudian dia membuang wajahnya tidak mau melihat Naruto.

"Kamu lucu." Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum tersenyum lembut kearah Erza, pemuda itu kemudian menurunkan resleting jaket membuat baju kaos putih di dalamnya terlihat. Naruto tau Erza meliriknya dan dia tau apa yang di pikirkan gadis tersebut, karena itu dia kembali tersenyum. "Apa? Kau kira aku akan memberikan jaket ku pada mu? Maaf saja tapi aku tidak ingin kedinginan."

"Si-siapa yang mau jaket mu." Erza membalas dengan sedikit gagap, dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya karena berpikir iblis pirang itu akan melakukan tindakan romantis bernama 'memakai jaket disaat dingin'. "Dasar kuning baka... "

Umpatan yang terus Erza ucapkan terpaksa terhenti ketika sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang, sesuatu yang terasa hangat juga dia rasakan di punggung nya. Dan yang lebih penting sebuah nafas hangat berhembus di samping wajahnya, jantung Erza berdetak sangat keras seakan ingin melompat dari dalam tubuh.

"A-apa ya-yang Kau lakukan?" Erza mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bisa berbicara lancar, dia juga mengutuk Naruto untuk apa yang di lakukan Kuning Baka itu.

"Menurut mu." Naruto membalas dengan santai seakan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang bukan apa-apa. "Aku tidak ingin kedinginan tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kamu kedinginan, jadi kenapa kita tidak berbagi kehangatan saja."

"Aku tidak mau." Erza mencoba berontak meski di sisi lain dia ingin ini tetap berlanjut, namun apa mau dikata dia terlalu malu untuk ini. "Lepas!"

Namun bukannya melepaskan Naruto malah mengeratkan pelukan nya. "Selain itu, aku tau luka mu belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Jadi... "

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Erza membuat gadis yang menjadi 'pelayan' nya itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Ketika dia mengeluarkan suaranya, suara tersebut terdengar sangat pelan bahkan menyerupai desahan. "Diam dan nikmati saja."

Tubuh Erza terlihat kaku sebelum akhirnya menjadi rileks dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Naruto. Erza tidak bisa berbohong dia merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam dekapan hangat seorang iblis macam Naruto.

Namun seketika suasana tersebut berubah.

"Woi dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan disana."

Ucapan seorang pria di belakang mereka merusak segalanya.

...

..

TBC

..

...

Yo kembali lagi dengan saya, author yang baru selesai hibernasi. Saya sungguh menyesal karena tidak bisa update cepat sesuai harapan kalian, mau bagaimana lagi duta lebih penting.

Chap ini hanya berisi pengembangkan kekuatan Erza dan hubungan dengan Naruto, saya harap tidak membosankan.

Kekuatan Erza bukan sebuah sacred Gear seperti yang sudah Naruto jelaskan diatas, kemampuan nya adalah mensummon Armor untuk Erza. Setiap Armor memiliki kekuatan masing-masing. Saat ini dia sudah bisa mensummon empat Armor berbeda seperti yang sudah di jelaskan diatas. Armor Erza disini sama dengan Armor nya dia anime aslinya hanya kekuatan dan (mungkin) nama nya yang saya ubah.

Seperti Sky Empress Armor, nama sebenarnya Armor ini adalah Heaven Wheel's Armor. Bisa kalian cek di google.

Oh ya saya minta saran. Ratu untuk Naruto adalah gadis rubah. Apakah saya harus memakai femkyubi atau oc.

Next Chap: Queen


	3. Chapter 3 Queen

**Half-Devil: Namikaze Naruto**

 **By:**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza, ...**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

..

Erza menatap pantulan dirinya disebuah cermin yang berada di kamarnya, melihat penampilan dirinya yang sudah sangat siap. Saat ini dia memakai baju berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang di lapisi armor besi bernama Heart Kreuz miliknya.

Baju flat besi yang tengah kanannya terlihat gambar salib kuning besar dengan dibelakangnya terdapat hiasan berwarna merah, memakai rok pendek berlipat-lipat berwarna biru dengan hiasan flat besi di daerah atas, memakai gauntle yang memiliki hiasan sayap di kedua siku-sikunya, dan memakai sepatu hitam hack tinggi.

Erza merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, gadis bersurai merah itu hari ini benar-benar gugup. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya dia akan ikut bersama Naruto dalam sebuah petualangan, hari ini dia akan mengetest langsung kekuatan yang sudah dia capai.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, seorang pria yang merupakan anggota peerage pertama Naruto yang menepati posisi pion datang menemui Naruto. Memberikan sebuah potongan artefak yang Naruto cari selama ini dan menyampaikan berbagai informasi lain nya kepada King mereka itu.

Erza tidak terlalu mengerti dengan informasi yang disampaikan namun beberapa kata terekam jelas di otak gadis itu, dan yang paling dia ingat adalah 'petunjuk utama harta karun'.

Jadi Erza dapat menyimpulkan, petualangan mereka ini bertujuan untuk mencari harta karun.

"Erza, kau sudah siap." Erza mengalihkan perhatian nya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan suara khas dari King nya terdengar. Mata dengan iris coklatnya bisa melihat Naruto dengan jaket dan celana hitam nya tersenyum kearah nya.

Ketika Naruto berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepat satu meter di depan nya, Erza baru menjawab. "Aku sudah siap dari tadi."

"Kalau begitu kita segera berangkat." Naruto tersenyum lebar, pancaran matanya berbeda dari biasa nya. "Hari ini Aku sangat bersemangat."

Dan sebelum Erza sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dibawah kaki mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya menelan mereka.

-line Break-

Ketika Erza membuka mata, dia menemukan dirinya di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. Hutan itu terasa sangat mencekam dan sepi, suara hewan yang biasanya terdengar di setiap hutan disini tidak ada.

Kepala Erza menoleh kesamping, menatap orang yang membawa nya kesini. "Dimana ini?"

"Aokigahara." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Erza, pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya mulai berjalan. "Atau orang biasanya menyebut hutan ini Hutan bunuh diri."

Aokigahara adalah hutan yang terletak di sebelah Barat Laut Gunung Fuji, membentang dari kota Kawaguchiko hingga desa Narizawa, Prefektur Yamanashi. Hutan ini terkenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri terbanyak di jepang.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Erza tanpa terpengaruh ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Karena disini banyak orang yang bunuh diri, Hutan ini memiliki aura negatif yang cukup besar." Sambil menjelaskan Naruto terus berjalan memasuki hutan, sesaat kemudian dia berhenti dan memandang Erza. "Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempat bersembunyi atau untuk menyimpan barang."

Penjelasan terakhir dari Naruto membuat Erza berpikir, dan tak lama kemudian ekspresi miliknya berubah cerah. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu disini."

Naruto tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. "Benar sekali."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, tidak ada lagi perbincangan diantara mereka. Naruto yang memimpin jalan berada di depan sedangkan Erza mengikuti dalam diam. Namun setelah lama mereka berjalan Erza memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto." Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menoleh kearah Erza dengan tatapan bertanya, diam beberapa saat akhirnya Erza melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Sebenarnya harta karun seperti apa yang kita cari."

Hidup lebih dari satu tahun bersama Naruto membuat Erza yakin pemuda seperti Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan harta, gadis bersurai merah panjang itu tau seberapa kaya iblis kuning itu. Namun pemuda itu memilih hidup sederhana.

Jadi Erza yakin seratus persen apa yang Naruto maksud dengan harta karun bukanlah harta seperti emas atau berlian.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi kata pak tua itu aku akan sangat terbantu dengan harta itu."

Sejak awal Naruto hanya mengikuti saran dari Hiruzen, yokai monyet yang menjadi guru nya. Tidak ada ketertarikan khusus pada harta yang di bicarakan sampai akhirnya Naruto menemukan potongan pertama artefak yang merupakan petunjuk untuk harta tersebut.

Naruto tidak pernah melupakan bagaimana dia harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan potongan artefak yang notabene hanya sebuah petunjuk. Dari situ muncul rasa penasaran dirinya untuk memecahkan misteri tersebut.

"Asal kau tau Erza, aku suka berpetualang. " Naruto kembali membuka suaranya, mata birunya yang memancarkan kehangatan menatap mata coklat Erza dalam. "Dan dengan mencari harta tersebut, membuatku merasa tertantang."

Tatapan Naruto kemudian menjadi lebih serius. "Dan mungkin ini akan sangat berbahaya."

Erza meneguk ludah nya, meski dia sudah sangat berkembang ini pertama kalinya buat dirinya.

"Kalau benar begitu." Erza sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan nya. "Kenapa mereka tidak ikut."

Apa yang di maksud Erza adalah peerage Naruto lainnya. Saat ini Naruto memiliki tiga anggota peerage termasuk Erza. Erza sebagai Knight, pria yang menemui mereka pagi (dini hari) tadi sebagi Pion, dan satu pria lagi yang berposisi sebagai rook.

Erza merupakan peerage kedua Naruto, yang pertama adalah pria yang berposisi sebagai Pion, sedangkan peerage terakhir baru di reinkarnasi kan oleh na enam bulan yang lalu.

Selain itu, peerage pertama milik Naruto merupakan orang kata Naruto mampu menandingi Naruto dalam kekuatan penuh nya. Mengingat Erza yang sampai sekarang tidak mampu membuat Naruto berkeringat dalam sebuah pertarungan, Erza tidak bisa membayangkan kekutan penuh dari King nya tersebut.

"Mereka tentu saja memiliki misi sendiri." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Erza dengan tenang, senyum kecil penuh percaya diri terlihat diwajah tampan Naruto saat menatap Erza. "Lagipula kita berdua sudah cukup."

Setelah perbincangan tersebut, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Namun setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka masih belum sampai ke tujuan, hal tersebut membuat Erza cemberut menahan kesal.

"Sebenarnya berapa lama lagi kita berjalan?" Erza bertanya dengan kesal ketika mereka berdua berhenti berjalan.

"Hehehe... " Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebuah kebiasaan ketika dia sedang gugup atau malu. "Aku mau mengaku, sebenarnya aku tidak tau kita dimana."

"Maksudmu?" Erza bertanya dengan kening berkedut.

"Tehe~ " Naruto semakin cengengesan. "Seperti kita tersesat."

"DASAR RAJA TIDAK BERGUNA!"

BLETAK!

-Line Break-

"Erza! Aku menemukan nya!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat perhatian Erza teralihkan, dengan sedikit tergesa gadis dengan rambut merah panjang itu berlari menuju tempat Naruto. Ketika sampai ketempat Naruto, alis Erza kembali berkedut.

Sedangkan Naruto menyengir tak bersalah. "Lihat aku berhasil menemukan nya kan."

Erza tersenyum miring. "Kau yakin di sini tempatnya." Suara nya begitu rendah dan mengancam.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menunjuk sebuah pohon, tepatnya sebuah goresan yang berbentuk wajah Naruto yang berada di batang pohon tersebut. "Aku membuat tanda di pohon tempat aku menyembunyikan ben_ "

Bletak!

"KUNING BAKA! INI TEMPAT KITA PERTAMA KALI DATANG!"

Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang berasap karena jitakan maut Erza, tak lama kemudian dia menatap Erza dengan pandangan polos seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Sungguh?"

"BAKA! " Dan sekali lagi kepala Naruto harus berasap.

Setelah suasana mulai mereda, Naruto kembali bersikap biasa. Pemuda itu berjongkok dan memasukan tangan nya pada sebuah lubang yang berada di bawah akar pohon yang mencuat keatas.

Cukup lama tangan Naruto berada didalam lubang, ketika dia menarik tangan nya keluar dia membawa sebuah bungkusan coklat. Naruto menatap kain tersebut untuk sesaat dan kemudian meletakan nya di tanah.

Kain berwarna coklat itu di buka menunjukan dua buah lempengan emas. Lempengan emas tersebut berbentuk melengkung disisi sedangkan disisi satunya berbentuk acak. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam dari balik jaketnya, dan sebuah lempengan emas dengan bentuk hampir sama keluar dari kain hitam tersebut.

Erza hanya menatap dalam diam ketika Naruto mulai menyatukan emas-emas tersebut sehingga berbentuk lingkaran, gadis yang menjadi Knight Naruto itu juga dapat melihat sebuah tulisan atau simbol yang menghiasi lempengan emas tersebut.

'Sudah ku duga.' Mata Naruto agal menyipit melihat aksara yang tertulis disana. 'Ini formula Ancient Magic. '

'Tapi bagaimana mungkin.' Naruto meraba aksara yang terukir di lempengan emas tersebut. 'Seharusnya Ancient Magic tidak ada di dunia ini.'

Ancient Magic merupakan sihir yang berasal dari dimensi lain, sebuah sihir yang tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Dan bagaimana Naruto tau akan hal ini, itu karena kekuatan yang dia miliki juga berasal dari dunia lain.

Unbeatable Power (UP) atau begitulah Naruto menamai kekuatan miliknya, sebuah kekuatan yang berasal dari dunia lain. Kekuatan yang menyimpan roh para Heroes dari dunia lain, atau Naruto menyebut mereka Guest.

Guest sendiri memiliki sebuah arti 'tamu' namun sebenarnya kata itu sebuah singkatan. Guest; Guardiant Beast.

Kekuatan Naruto menyimpan sepuluh jiwa Guest, dan tiga di antara nya merupakan pemimpin mereka. Dan salah satu pemimpin tersebut mengajari Naruto tentang Ancient Magic.

Oleh karena itu Naruto dapat mengerti tentang formula dari Ancient Magic di depan nya saat ini.

"Artefak ini merupakan sebuah pintu masuk." Setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya Naruto buka suara, sebuah ucapan yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Erza. Naruto memandang Erza yang ikut berjongkok di depan nya, Setelah itu dia melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Ini merupakan formula sihir untuk teleportasi kesuatu tempat."

Erza mangangguk singkat. "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak segera mengaktifkan nya."

Naruto menatap Erza yang juga menatap dirinya, saat itu tatapan Naruto menjadi serius. "Satu hal yang harus kamu tau, sihir teleportasi ini hanya untuk satu arah. Artinya kita hanya bisa kesana tapi tidak bisa untuk kembali."

"Maksud mu." Erza meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Kita tidak bisa kembali."

"Bukan tidak bisa." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menatap Erza dengan senyuman tipis. "Hanya saja mungkin akan sulit."

"Bagaimana?" Menatap bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Erza, Naruto kembali bertanya. "Apa kita akan pergi."

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, Erza menatap Naruto dengan keyakinan tinggi. "Kau King nya, aku akan mengikuti semua keputusan mu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kita akan pergi sekarang."

Tanpa bicara lagi Naruto meletakan telapak tangan nya pada lempengan emas tersebut, aksara unik yang terukir di artefak itu seketika mengeluarkan cahaya. Erza sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir emas tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kaki mereka, dan belum sempat dia berkomentar sebuah cahaya menelan mereka berdua.

.

. . .

Red Eyes B. Dragon

. .

.

Saat pertama mereka membuka mata, mereka menemukan diri mereka berada di sebuah lorong yang gelap. Hanya karena mereka iblis mereka bisa melihat kesekitar.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah lorong dengan dinding, lantai, dan atapnya terbuat dari batu yang memiliki ukuran serupa. Lorong tersebut memeliki lebar sekitar dua meter dan tinggi sekitar tiga meter, dan untuk panjang nya belum di ketahui.

Erza yang masih meneliti keadaan sekitar mengalihkan pandangan nya ketempat Naruto ketika pemuda pirang itu, tepatnya lengan kanan pemuda itu bercahaya. Hanya butuh sedetik sebelum cahaya tersebut menghilang, dan saat itu Erza melihat sebuah gelang jam berwarna hitam terpasang di tangan kanan Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedang memejamkan matanya dengan wajah tenang. Dalam alam bawah sadarnya dia sedang berdiri di sebuah hutan tropis.

"Oh teman ku Naruto. " sebuah suara berat namun terdengar santai terdengar dari depan Naruto. "Kau datang untuk menemui ku."

"Benar." Naruto membalas dengan senyuman kecil di wajah. "Aku butuh bantuan mu... "

 **"... Domo."**

Di depan Naruto, seekor kadal raksasa berdiri dengan kedua kaki nya menghadap samping namun wajahnya menghadap kearah Naruto. Kadal tersebut adalah Biawak Komodo, kadal terbesar di dunia.

Komodo tersebut memiliki panjang tubuh sekitar lima belas meter lebih besar lima kali lipat dari komodo biasa, memiliki sisik atau kulit keras berwarna merah bagai batu bata, dan mata bulat dengan iris hitam. Komodo raksasa itu mengeluarkan lidah bercabang berwarna kuning miliknya dua kali.

"Domo senang membantu teman ku Naruto. " Mata besarnya berkedip, setelah itu Komodo raksasa tersebut mendekatkan kepala nya kearah Naruto. "Domo begitu bahagia sehingga ingin bernyanyi."

'Oh tidak lagi.' Wajah Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Komodo yang merupakan Guest dengan class Spesial itu mulai menghentakan kedua kaki nya kedepan secara bergantian, kepala nya mengeleng kekanan ke kiri. "Ku Domo~ Ku Domo~ teman baik mu~ "

Saat Domo bernyanyi Naruto melompat kesana kesini menghindari cipratan air ludah dari mulut Komodo tersebut, air ludah tersebut berwarna bening namun ketika menyentuh tanah atau pohon maka akan keluar asap yang mengerikan.

"Berhenti Domo! Apa Kau mau membunuh teman mu ini." Sambil terus menghindari cairan berbahaya itu Naruto mencoba menghentikan nyanyian indah (menurut Domo) Domo.

Domo berhenti bernyanyi dan menatap Naruto, air liur menetes dari sela mulutnya. "Apa teman baik ku Naruto tidak suka Domo bernyanyi?"

'Ya! Karena selain suara mu jelek, kau juga selalu muncrat saat bernyanyi. ' Tentu saja Naruto hanya mengatakan itu dalam hati, dia tidak ingin Domo sedih dan yang paling penting di tidak ingin dia marah. Oleh Karena itu Naruto hanya menjawab "Tentu saja tidak, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang."

Domo menjulurkan lidah bercabang nya dua kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Di dunia nyata, jam tangan Naruto bercahaya dan sedetik kemudian sebuah simbol kepala kadal muncul di sana. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah kacamata dengan lensa berwarna merah muncul di telapak tangan Naruto.

(Bentuk kacamata sama dengan IRIS di film kartun Agen Ali.)

Kacamata tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya redup ketika Naruto memasang nya. 'Domo, mulai pemetaan.'

 **'Roger.'**

Dalam penglihatan Naruto muncul angka yang menunjukan sebuah persentasi, angka awalnya hanya satu persen dengan perlahan meningkat.

Dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto, Domo mengeluarkan lidahnya berkali-kali. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendongakan kepala nya. "Selesai."

Bersamaan dengan itu angka dalam penglihatan Naruto mencapai seratus persen.

 **'Tempat ini sangat luas dan banyak jalan yang bercabang, seperti sebuah labirin dengan bentuk lingkaran.'**

Dalam penglihatan Naruto muncul sebuah gambar berbentuk lingkaran dengan motif garis acak, di salah satu sisi lingkaran tersebut terdapat bintik merah. Itu adalah sebuah peta dengan bintik merah sebagai lokasi Naruto.

 **"Dinding bangunan ini di lapisi energi kuat yang sulit di musnahkan, kemungkinan besar kita tidak bisa menghancurkan nya.'**

Naruto kemudian menatap dinding yang terbuat dari batu dengan ukiran unik, disana Naruto bisa melihat energi tipis berwarna merah.

 **'Terakhir, ada kekkai kuat yang berada di tengah labirin.'**

'Kemungkinan besar harta tersebut berada disana.' Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya pada peta hasil kekuatan Domo. 'Kau bisa menuntun ku kesana Domo. "

 **'Tentu saja teman baik ku Naruto. '**

Naruto kemudian menatap Erza yang sejak awal hanya diam melihat perubahan Naruto, pemuda dengan surai jabrik pirang itu tersenyum kecil. "Ayo bergerak."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Erza, Naruto berlari maju.

"Dasar kuning baka." Kata Erza kesal sebelum mengejar Naruto.

-Line Break-

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika telah tiba di tempat tujuan, mata nya memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kagum tidak peduli pada Erza yang berada di sebelahnya masih kelelahan karena tadi. "Kita sampai."

Erza yang masih menunduk untuk mengatur nafas nya yang memburu mendongakan kepala nya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, ketika dirinya menatap kedepan mata nya tidak bisa berkedip. "I-ini mengagumkan."

Di depan mereka sebuah gerbang besar berdiri gagah, menghadang jalan mereka. Gerbang tersebut berwarna emas dengan ukiran yang sangat indah. Disana terukir sebuah lukisan dua ekor rubah yang sama-sama mengangkat tangan nya, di puncak tangan mereka terdapat sebuah bulatan bagai matahari.

Naruto mendekat dan menyentuh gerbang dengan dua daun pintu tersebut, meraba ukiran indah disana sebelum akhirnya mencoba mendorong nya. "Terkunci." Ucapnya pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang." Erza berjalan mendekat dan berhenti disamping Naruto. "Apa kita akan berusaha membuka nya."

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja."

Naruto mundur perlahan yang kemudian di ikuti oleh Erza, pemuda pirang itu kemudian menyentuh kacamata yang masih terpasang di wajah nya. 'Domo, analisis.'

 **"Roger."**

 **...**

 **'Pintu itu terbuat dari emas murni yang kemudian dilapisi energi tipis namun kuat, kemungkinan titik lemah nya ada di tengah.'**

'Baiklah akan ku coba itu.' Naruto kembali melangkah mundur kemudian tangan kanan di angkat setengah dada dengan posisi jari seperti mencengkram. Selang beberapa detik kemudian energi kuning berbentuk bulat kecil muncul di tengah telapak tangan Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu energi kuning lainnya ikut muncul dan memutari energi pertama tadi.

Semakin lama energi yang berputar Semakin banyak dan membentuk sebuah bola padat yang terbuat dari energi murni tersebut. Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto melesat maju dan mendorong tangan ke depan dengan meneriakan jurusnya.

"Rasengan!"

Bola yang berputar ganas di tangan Naruto itu menghantam pintu dengan keras sehingga membuat gelombang kejut yang cukup besar, putaran nya semakin ganas ketika Naruto mendorong nya dengan kuat. Namun tiga detik kemudian Rasengan Naruto pecah membuat hempasan udara yang mendorong Naruto kebelakang.

"Cih!" Mendecih tidak suka ketika jurusnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, bahkan untuk menggores pintu pun tidak bisa.

Rasengan adalah jurus original milik Naruto yang paling kuat, jurus tersebut berada di rank-A dalam tingkatan sebuah teknik. Rasengan juga merupakan teknik milik Naruto yang memiliki demage paling besar, bukti nyata nya adalah saat dia bertarung dengan pria bernama Kakuzu waktu itu.

Namun jurus Rank-A miliknya tidak bisa menghancurkan pintu di depan nya, itu menunjukan betapa besar kekuatan pintu tersebut.

"Sekali lagi."

Naruto bersiap kembali mengulangi jurus favoritnya, Namun ketika dia baru ingin membentuk jurus tersebut pintu yang akan menjadi targetnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan wajah melongo.

Ketika dia menoleh kesamping, Naruto menemukan Erza yang memegang sebuah tuas, gadis bersurai merah tersebut menatap Naruto dengan (sok) polos. "Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada tuas untuk membuka pintu ini!" Naruto berteriak kesal kepada Erza.

Erza berjalan tanpa terpengaruh ucapan Naruto, ketika dia melewati King nya tersebut dia baru bicara. "Itu karena kamu baka."

Erza berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang sedang cemberut di belakang nya. Ketika dirinya baru melewati pintu yang telah terbuka lebar, dia di kejutkan dengan cahaya yang muncul di kaki nya.

Cahaya tersebut berasal dari ukiran yang terdapat di lantai ruangan tersebut, aktif karena Erza menginjak nya. Cahaya tersebut menyebar dengan sangat cepat sehingga seluruh lantai di ruangan tersebut bercahaya dengan motif indah. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, cahaya tersebut mulai menyebar ke dinding ruangan hingga apa yang terjadi dengan lantai juga terjadi pada dinding.

Erza menatap hal tersebut dengan kagum, matanya tak berkedip dari saat cahaya tersebut menyebar. Dia baru tersadar dari kekaguman nya ketika cahaya tersebut meredup sebelum akhirnya menghilang membuat tempat tersebut kembali gelap.

"Oh Erza. " Naruto berjalan dan berhenti di samping Erza, pemuda pirang itu terus menatap kedepan. Pancaran matanya menjadi lebih serius. "Kau mengaktifkan alarm nya."

"Apa maksud mu dengan alarm_ " Perkataan Erza tersendat ketika dirinya merasakan hawa keberadaan lain, matanya seketika menajam dan fokus kedepan, namun ketika menyadari apa yang menanti mereka wajahnya Erza menjadi pucat. "Oh tidak."

Di depan mereka puluhan pasang mata yang bersinar dalam kegelapan memandang mereka begitu tajam. Kira-kira ada lebih dua puluh pasang mata disana.

Erza bertanya-tanya makhluk apa yang memiliki mata setajam itu, namun di detik selanjutnya pertanyaan dia terjawab ketika langit-langit ruangan ini bercahaya menerangi mereka.

"Apa itu rubah?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto tidak ada yang menjawab, karena tidak di jawab pun mereka sudah tau jawaban nya.

Sekarang di depan mereka berdiri puluhan rubah yang memiliki tubuh sebesar sapi dewasa. Tubuh rubah-rubah tersebut terbuat dari energi kuat dan padat berwarna merah hitam, mata mereka tajam dengan warna putih bercahaya, dan gigi serta kuku mereka terlihat tajam.

(AN; penampilan rubah itu mirip dengan mode kyubi ekor 4 namun berbentuk rubah bukan manusia mirip rubah, selain itu ekor mereka cuma satu.)

Ggrrr...

Mendengar geraman rubah-rubah itu membuat Naruto mengambil sikap waspada, mata biru miliknya menajam. Sesaat matanya melirik kearah Erza, namun ketika gadis merah itu sudah men summon pedangnya Naruto kembali fokus kedepan. 'Domo, gunakan mode bertarung.'

 **'Baik teman baik ku Naruto. '**

Bersamaan dengan auman nya, rubah-rubah tersebut bergerak maju. Melesat cepat memangkas jarak antara mereka dengan cepat. Melihat itu Erza merespon dengan berlari maju sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri di belakang.

Dalam jarak lima meter dari Erza, seekor rubah melompat menyergap gadis berposisi Knight itu. Erza sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya dan melesat semakin cepat membiarkan rubah tersebut lewat di atas tubuhnya, sepersekian detik kemudian dia menebaskan pedang nya kearah rubah lain nya yang berada di depan nya.

Pedang Erza tertahan oleh rahang kuat sang rubah, hempasan angin tercipta ketika hal itu terjadi. Melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, Erza segera menarik pedang nya dan melompat mundur menghindari dua sergapan rubah di samping kiri dan kanan nya.

Tak bisa bernafas lega Erza kembali di kejutkan dengan sergapan dari seekor rubah yang melompat dari balik rubah yang dia hadapi pertama tadi. Namun ketika rubah tersebut masih di udara, dia tiba-tiba jatuh dan tak bergerak.

Erza menoleh kebelakang melirik tiga ekor rubah yang tiba-tiba jatuh, matanya kemudian Melihat Naruto yang bergerak maju. 'Dia... '

Naruto maju dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan dada, dari sela jari Naruto yang mengepal terlihat empat buah jarum atau senbon. Di ujung senbon itu sendiri terdapat sebuah cairan bening.

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto, cairan bening yang sama menetes dari sela gigi Komodo bernama Domo yang tengah tersenyum.

Delapan buah senbon kembali Naruto lesatkan, dan semua senbon tersebut tepat mengenai dua rubah yang berniat menyerang nya. Dua rubah tersebut seketika jatuh tertelungkup.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Naruto men-summon katana miliknya dan menusuk dua rubah yang tadi jatuh. Mata Naruto memandang kearah Erza. "Segera habisi rubah yang terjatuh, efek nya hanya terjadi sebentar."

Mengerti maksud Naruto, Erza segera melesat menghabisi rubah-rubah yang lumpuh terkena senbon Naruto. Namun karena banyak nya rubah-rubah yang masih aktif bergerak, Erza sedikit kewalahan.

Pertarungan mereka berdua melawan rubah-rubah yang tersisa berlangsung cukup lama, dari dua puluh tujuh rubah saat ini hanya tinggal tiga belas ekor. Saat ini Erza dengan pedang nya saling membelakangi dengan Naruto, di sekeliling mereka para rubah mengepung.

"Kau siap untuk ronde ke dia." Naruto bicara tanpa menoleh kearah Erza, dirinya masih fokus terhadap musuh-musuh yang mengelili nya.

"Menurut mu." Erza mengangkat pedang dan memposisikan nya di depan wajah, mata coklat yang terlihat di atas pedangnya menatap tajam lawan di depan.

"Heh." Naruto tersenyum miring, katana miliknya di pedang di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tiga buah senbon berwarna putih. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita selesaikan. "

Mereka berdua melesat kedepan, bersamaan dengan itu rubah-rubah yang mengepung mereka ikut melesat.

Seekor rubah melompat menerkam Erza, namun gadis dengan Armor Heart Kreuz tersebut berputar kesamping, menghindar. Ketika rubah tadi mendarat di samping kanan nya, Erza tanpa ragu menebaskan pedangnya membuat kepala rubah tersebut terpotong.

Namun bukan nya merasa senang, Erza harus merasa terkejut ketika seekor rubah yang lain muncul di depan nya dan tanpa ragu menghantamnya dengan cakar tajam nya.

Cakar tajam tersebut tidak mampu menembus Armor Erza bahkan menggores pun tidak, namun karena kuatnya hantaman tersebut, Erza terlempar hingga harus menabrak dinding kuat.

Erza jatuh terduduk dan bersandar di dinding yang sudah retak, di depan nya tiga ekor rubah yang seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari energi itu berlari mengejar Erza. Saat itu dengan wajah menahan sakit, Erza menggenggam pedang nya dengan erat. "Majulah kalian."

Seekor rubah melompat untuk menerkam Erza, Knight dari peerage Naruto itu merentangkan pedangnya untuk menahan dua cakar yang akan mengoyak wajahnya. Erza harus menggunakan dua tangan nya untuk memberikan kekuatan lebih, namun sang rubah terus menekan.

 **"Roaar!"**

Tepat di depan wajah Erza, rubah itu mengaum keras menunjukan gigi tajam nya. Namun bukan nya takut, Erza membalas dengan melakukan hal yang sama. "HAAAR!"

Di tempat Naruto, pertarungan tak kalah seru terjadi. Naruto yang di depan nya sudah ada tiga ekor rubah yang jatuh tidak bergerak berhadapan dengan tiga ekor rubah lain nya. Tanpa menunggu rubah yang lumpuh itu pulih, Naruto menusukan katana miliknya tepat di kepala.

Ketika dia hendak melakukan hal yang sama pada rubah lumpuh lain nya, Tiga rubah yang tidak terkena efek racun Naruto menyerang nya. Naruto melompat menjauh untuk menghindari terkaman rubah-rubah tadi.

Telapak tangan nya ia buka dan dari sana keluar cahaya yang menciptakan tiga buah senbon, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya dirinya dia menggenggam senbon-senbon tersebut. Ketika kakinya menapak, dia memposisikan dirinya untuk melempar namun sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

Tepat di bawah kaki Naruto, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah kehitaman muncul. Tanpa sempat bereaksi, lantai di bawah kaki Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah lubang yang membuat dirinya jatuh ke bawah. Sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh, dia sempat melihat Erza yang meneriakan nama nya.

"Naruto! "

Erza melesat ke tempat Naruto, namun ketika dia sampai di sana lubang tersebut telah tertutup kembali. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengumpat kecil dan akan melakukan sesuatu, namun apapun yang akan dia lakukan terpaksa batal ketika telinga sensitif nya mendengar suara geraman.

Ketika dia berbalik dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengumpat kasar ketika rubah-rubah yang tersisa menatap nya dengan pandangan haus darah. "Benar-benar sial."

'Sebelas ekor dengan dua di antaranya tidak bisa bergerak. " Mata Erza bergerak kesana kemari menatap setiap rubah, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah rencana tersusun di kepala nya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Mata Erza terpejam seperti pasrah akan keadaan nya sekarang, namun berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang telah mengeluarkan cahaya putih redup. Para rubah yang tersisa melesat maju kearah Erza yang tidak bergerak dari tempat nya, ketika rubah-rubah itu melompat untuk menyerang Erza Saat itulah kedua mata Erza terbuka.

 **"Sky Empress Armor! "**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **Half-Devil; Namikaze Naruto**

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto jatuh dengan cepat kebawah namun wajahnya masih tetap tenang, matanya menyipit ketika tidak bisa melihat dasar tempatnya sekarang. 'Domo berapa lama waktu sampai aku mencapai dasar."

 **"Dua puluh detik."**

Sambil menghitung waktu yang di katakan Domo, Naruto memejamkan mata nya. 'Terimakasih atas bantuan nya teman baik ku Domo.'

"Change "

Saat Naruto membuka mata nya, dia telah berada di depan sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Disekeliling nya pohon -pohon yang sama namun berbeda ukuran berjejer rapi. Pandangan Naruto menatap keatas.

Disana seekor macan kumbang atau puma seukuran sapi dewasa berbaring di salah satu cabang pohon. Macan dengan bulu hitam legam itu berbaring menopang kepalanya dengan kaki depan nya, matanya terpejam rapat. Namun tak lama kemudian mata sang macan kumbang tersebut terbuka menunjukan mata kuning dengan iris vertikal.

"Hoaamz." Puma itu menguap menunjukan gigi-gigi tajamnya, dan tak lama setelah itu dia menoleh kearah Naruto. Mata kuning nya berkedip beberapa kali. "Oh Naruto, kapan kau datang?"

"Dari tadi." Ucap Naruto tidak peduli dengan nada malas macan tersebut, tanpa basa basi pemuda bermata biru itu mengutarakan keinginan nya. "Aku butuh bantuan mu."

Sang macan kumbang bangkit, berdiri dengan keempat kaki nya. Dia kembali menguap panjang sebelum akhirnya melompat dari cabang pohon dan mendarat di depan Naruto. Sebuah senyum lebar dia tunjukan sebelum menunduk hormat pada Naruto. "Baghera siap hoamz~ melayani mu hoamz~, Naruto. "

"JANGAN MENGUAP SAMBIL BICARA!"

Di dunia nyata, jam tangan Naruto bercahaya dan setelahnya sebuah simbol kepala macan hitam muncul di layar jam. Bersamaan dengan itu kedua kaki Naruto bercahaya kuning redup dan sesaat kemudian sebuah sepatu berbentuk kaki macan metalik terpasang disana, sepatu tersebut hampir mencapai lutut Naruto dan di seluruh bagian nya terdapat ukiran unik.

Ketika sepatu itu muncul, hitungan mundur Naruto sudah mencapai angka tiga, dan saat hitungan nya mencapai angka dua Naruto memutar tubuhnya diudara dan memposisikan kakinya ke bawah.

Boom!

Cekungan besar tercipta ketika Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kaki nya, asap mengepul di tempatnya mendarat. Ketika asap menghilang, kini terlihatlah Naruto dengan posisi berlutut ala kesatria, tangan kirinya menapak di tanah membantu menopang tubuh nya sedangkan tangan kanan nya terangkat dengan katana miliknya masih di pegang.

Ketika di bangkit untuk berdiri, ukiran pada lantai yang ia pijak bercahaya. Dan kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi kini terulang, cahaya tersebut menyebar hingga ke dinding. Satu hal yang membedakan, di beberapa bagian dinding cahaya tersebut tidak padam sehingga menjadi penerangan di ruangan ini.

Ruangan yang saat ini Naruto tempati berbentuk lingkaran yang berdiameter kira-kira dua puluh meter, memiliki dasar dan dinding yang terbuat dari batu dengan ukiran unik desitiap sisinya. Untuk langit-langit Naruto tidak tau karena dari tempatnya berdiri, langit-langit tersebut tidak kelihatan.

Tepat di depan Naruto sendiri ada sebuah lorong yang terlihat gelap, lorong tersebut berjarak sepuluh meter dari Naruto. Naruto terus menatap lorong tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk mendekat, wajahnya nampak serius dan pandangan nya menajam.

Atmosfir ruangan mulai berubah, terasa lebih berat dan mencekram. Bersamaan dengan itu suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Naruto mengeratkan pegangan nya pada katana miliknya, kewaspadaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua buah bayangan nampak mendekat dari lorong gelap tadi, dan tak lama kemudian sosok bayangan tersebut terlihat. Itu adalah dua ekor rubah yang sangat berbeda dengan rubah yang Naruto hadapi tadi.

Kalau dia tadi melawan rubah dengan tubuh yang terbuat dari sebuah energi, kali ini rubah di depan nya benar-benar seekor rubah. Dua rubah ini memiliki tubuh lebih besar dari rubah sebenarnya namun tak lebih besar dari rubah yang Naruto hadapi tadi.

(Sedikit lebih besar dari Akamaru di Naruto shipuden)

Yang satu memiliki bulu putih sedangkan satunya memiliki bulu hitam, kedua rubah tersebut sama-sama memakai sebuah Armor dengan ukiran indah yang berupa pelindung badan atau punggung, empat pelindung kaki dan pelindung kepala.

Rubah berbulu putih memakai Armor berwarna perak dengan pelindung kepala berupa ikat kepala yang terbuat dari besi dengan simbol bulan di tengah nya. Sedangkan rubah berbulu hitam memakai Armor berwarna merah dengan pelindung kepala berupa sebuah helm dengan simbol matahari di tengah nya.

 **"Mereka... "**

'Kau mengenal mereka, Bagheera?' Naruto yang terus mengawasi calon lawan nya itu di kejutkan dengan suara tercekat Bagheera. Rasa penasaran entah kenapa muncul di hatinya.

 **"Sangat."** Entah mengapa nada suara Bagheera yang biasanya malas dan mengantuk kini berubah, terdengar seperti memendam sesuatu. **"Dan aku tau seberapa berbahaya nya mereka."**

Kedua rubah itu menggeram membuat Naruto semakin waspada, pemuda bersurai kuning itu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

 **"Rubah berbulu putih, bernama Shiroishin."** Rubah berbulu putih yang di maksud Bagheera melangkahkan kaki kedepan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. **"Dia memiliki kecepatan yang mengagumkan."**

Tak sampai satu detik jarak sepuluh meter di pangkas oleh rubah dengan armor perak itu, dia muncul di depan Naruto dengan tangan atau kaki kanan siap mencakar. Namun karena menggunakan kekuatan Bagheera si macan kumbang, Naruto juga memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi, bukan hanya itu agility miliknya juga bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Pertarungan dengan kecepatan tinggi terjadi sehingga hanya terlihat bayangan yang bergerak cepat.

 **"Si hitam bernama Kuroishin."** Suara Bagheera kembali terdengar di kepala Naruto, dan secara refleks dia melihat ke tempat rubah hitam tadi. Mata nya sedikit melebar ketika mengetahui rubah itu sudah tidak ada di tempat nya. **"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar."**

Naruto segera merentangkan katana nya kedepan tubuh dan dengan cepat menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping kiri, bersamaan dengan itu katana miliknya berbenturan dengan helm yang digunakan si rubah hitam. Kuatnya sodoran rubah tersebut membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar kearah dinding ruangan.

Sesaat sebelum tubuh nya membentur dinding, Naruto berhasil menapakkan kaki nya kelantai dan dengan dorongan kuat dia melompat keatas. Melakukan putaran kebelakang sebelum akhirnya Naruto berpijak pada dinding ruangan.

Pendar kuning terlihat di telapak sepatu nya yang berbentuk kaki macam. Salah satu kemampuan yang Naruto dapatkan ketika dia menggunakan kekuatan Bagheera, dia dapat berdiri di segala bidang bahkan pada bidang vertikal sekalipun.

Mata Naruto menajam ketika menatap kedua rubah yang berada di depan nya, matanya kemudian terfokus pada sang rubah putih yang bergelagat aneh. Suara Bagheera kemudian terdengar memperingati.

 **"Hati-hati! Shiroishin memiliki kemampuan bernama... "**

 **Blitz!**

Naruto langsung mendorong kakinya untuk melompat kedepan, sesaat setelah dia melakukan itu tempat nya berpijak tadi hancur karena serangan cepat dari Shiroishin. Sebelum serangan itu dia sempat melihat cahaya putih yang bergerak zig-zag kearahnya.

Ketika dirinya mendarat, dia kembali melihat cahaya yang sama menuju kearahnya. Tak bisa menghindar, Naruto menggunakan katana miliknya untuk menebas Shiroishin yang menyerang nya.

Trank!

Katana Naruto terlepas dan terlempar keudara, sedangkan Naruto sendiri terseret kebelakang. Belum sempat bernafas lega, serangan yang sama kembali datang. Hanya karena peringatan dari Bagheera lah Naruto bisa menghindar dari Blitz yang di lakukan si rubah putih.

 **"Ini kesempatan mu. Setelah melakukan Blitz tiga kali berturut-turut dia akan melakukan pendinginan selama lima detik."**

Naruto menatap Shiroishin yang terdiam di sisi dinding. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Naruto segera melesat kearah rubah dengan armor perak itu. Mengambil katana miliknya yang tertancap di lantai, Naruto bersiap melakukan sebuah tusukan.

Namun ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan si rubah, rubah yang berwarna hitam tiba-tiba muncul di depan rubah putih menghadang tusukan katana Naruto. Karena sudah terlanjur, Naruto meneruskan serangan nya, namun sesuatu yang tak dia duga terjadi.

Berrier!

Ujung katana milik Naruto tertahan oleh pelindung transparan berbentuk kubah yang melindungi kedua rubah tersebut. Melihat serangan nya tidak berguna Naruto melompat mundur, dan saat itu dia kembali mendengar suara Bagheera terdengar.

 **"Kuroishin memiliki teknik bernama Berrier, sebuah pelindung kuat berbentuk kubah."**

'Dari awal aku sudah penasaran.' Naruto yang sejak tadi bertarung akhirnya membalas ucapan Bagheera. 'Bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak tentang mereka.'

 **"Aku sangat mengenal mereka dan takkan melupakan mereka berdua."** Di alam bawah sadar Naruto, Bagheera menyipitkan matanya. Ekspresi yang biasa nya santai kini berubah menjadi sangat serius. **"Karena di masa lalu mereka berdua lah yang telah membunuh ku."**

"A-apa!? " Sebuah fakta yang benar-benar mengejutkan Naruto. Bagheera tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapan nya.

 **"The Dangerous Duo General. "**

'Apa itu artinya... " Naruto yang sudah dapat mengatasi keterkejutan nya bertanya dengan pelan. 'Mereka berdua lebih kuat dari mu, Sang General of Night.'

 **"Heh!"** Bagheera mendengus kasar sebelum menjawab. **"Mereka dulu mengeroyok ku, kalau one by one pasti aku yang akan menang."**

'Bukankah hal yang sama telah terjadi sekarang.' Ucap Naruto sedikit pesimis, namun kembali dia mendengar Bagheera mendengus.

 **'Kali ini berbeda.'** Bagheera tersenyum tipis. **"Karena sekarang aku bersama dengan mu."**

Mendengar itu Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Pegangan pada Katana Naruto menguat ketika dirinya melihat kedua rubah itu mulai bergerak, waktu cooldown untuk si rubah putih telah habis sehingga dia bisa kembali bergerak.

'Ayo kita akhiri ini sekarang.' Rasengan seukuran bola sepak tercipta di tangan kiri Naruto, Rasengan berwarna kuning keemasan itu berputar dengan ganas membuat suara yang bising. Mata Naruto yang tajam memantulkan cahaya dari Rasengan yang di buat, dan dengan itu dia melesat.

Bersamaan dengan itu Shiroishin kembali melakukan Blitz, Naruto melempar Katana nya sesaat setelah si rubah putih melakukan itu. Katana nya terpental ketika menabrak tubuh Shiroishin yang bergerak sangat cepat, namun melompat kesamping guna menghindar serangan tersebut sekaligus mengejar Katana miliknya yang melayang.

Shiroishin yang berada di belakang Naruto kembali melakukan Blitz untuk mengejar sekaligus menyerang Naruto, namun serangan nya kembali gagal karena Naruto telah lebih dulu melompat untuk mengambil katana nya.

Setelah berhasil mengambil Katana miliknya, Naruto yang saat ini sedang berpijak pada dinding segera melontarkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan serangan. Namun bukan Shiroishin yang menjadi targetnya tapi Kuroishin.

"Rasengan! "

Jurus terkuat ciptaan Naruto itu menabrak Berrier yang dibuat Kuroishin, gelombang kejut dan percikan energi seketika tercipta ketika dua teknik ringkat tinggi itu bertemu. Rasengan Naruto hanya bisa meretakan tanpa mampu menghancurkan Berrier milik sang rubah.

Namun Naruto tak berhenti sampai di situ, Katana yang berada di tangan kanan nya dia posisikan untuk menusuk. Dari ujung Katana tersebut keluar energi kuning khas yang di memiliki Naruto, Naruto tersebut berputar dengan sangat cepat hingga terlihat seperti sebuah bor. Dan dengan itu Naruto meneriakan teknik nya.

"Spiral Spear!"

Katana Naruto menusuk tepat di mana pusat retakan pada Berrier tadi, dan dengan itu Berrier tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Mata sang rubah hitam hanya bisa melebar ketika Katana yang menghancurkan Berrier mengarah kearahnya. Cahaya kuning merupakan Apa yang dia lihat terakhir.

Boom!

Naruto meletakan Katana di bahunya ketika melihat sang target telah berhasil ia kalahkan. Dengang gerakan perlahan dia berbalik menghadap rubuh putih yang sudah berada di depan nya dengan cakar dan rahang yang terbuka. Naruto melihat serangan tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sebelum serangan tersebut menyentuh Naruto, sesuatu telah menghantam punggung sang rubah membuatnya jatuh menghantam lantai dan menciptakan debu yang tebal. Melihat hal itu senyuman di wajah Naruto semakin membesar.

Ketika debu menghilang, terlihatlah Erza dengan Armor yang Naruto sebut Queen Titania berdiri di atas rubah yang punggung nya berhasil Erza patahkan. Erza menatap Naruto dengan padangan datar.

"Dasar King tidak bertanggung jawab!" Erza berteriak kesal pada Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedangnya yang tinggal setengah. "Kau meninggalkan ku sendirian dengan rubah-rubah buas itu."

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit gugup karena kena marah dari gadis merah di depan nya. "Aku kan tidak sengaja."

"Tidak sengaja apanya, lihat!" Erza menunjukan pedangnya yang telah patah dengan wajah merajuk. "Pedang ku sampai patah gara-gara mu."

"Itukan bisa di ganti."

"Ganti gundul mu, bagaimana bisa kau menggantinya kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini!"

Perdebatan mereka mungkin akan terus berlangsung jika tubuh dua rubah tadi tidak mengeluarkan cahaya. Kedua nya langsung mengambil sikap waspada kepada dua rubah tersebut.

Dua rubah tersebut bercahaya terang sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi bola cahaya berwarna orange. Dua bola tersebut melesat cepat menuju lorong di mana kedua rubah tadi datang, tak berapa lama kemudian bola cahaya tersebut menghilang di dalam gelapnya lorong tersebut.

Naruto menatap hal itu dalam diam sebelum tatapan nya mengarah kearah Erza. "Mungkin itu jalan keluar kita."

Tanpa berpikir lama mereka berdua berjalan menuju lorong tersebut, sebelum nya Naruto telah memutuskan kontaknya dengan Bagheera membuat jam tangan Naruto menghilang, sedangkan Erza mengganti Armor nya dengan Armor Heart Kreuz miliknya.

Ketika sampai di ujung lorong, mereka berdua di buat kagum dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah, langit biru tanpa adanya matahari menjadi pemandangan yang tak kalah indah.

Berbeda dengan Erza yang memilih menikmati pandangan tersebut, Naruto lebih memilih memfokuskan pandangan nya pada sebuah objek. Dia berjalan mendekat membuat benda yang dia lihat semakin dekat, namun persepsi Naruto tentang benda tersebut ternyata salah, itu bukan sebuah benda melainkan seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik sedang tidur di tumpukan bunga warna-warni. Gadis tersebut memiliki surai merah muda yang nampak sangat halus, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mungil, dan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang terlihat manis.

Dia memakai baju mirip kimono berwarna biru hiam yang indah juga seksi karena hanya sebatas dada membuat sebagian buah dada nya terliha. Bagian bawah kimono itu terbelah menunjukan kaki jenjang nya yang di lapisi stocking panjang hingga setengah paha berwarna biru.

Fokus lain yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada gadis cantik tersebut adalah sepasang telinga rubah dan ekor rubah. Sepasang telinga rubah berbulu orange dibagian luar dan bulu putih agak panjang di bagian dalam terpasang di kepalanya. Dan ekor berbulu orange melingkar di pinggang nya.

(penampilan Tamamo no mae dari fate/extra. Bisa cek di google

"Jadi ini harta yang kau maksud." Naruto tersadar dari kekaguman nya ketika mendengar suara Erza. Dan entah kenapa Naruto mendengar suara Erza nampak kesal. "Bukan harta ataupun senjata, tapi seorang gadis cantik."

Erza kemudian menatap Naruto dan entah mengapa Naruto merasakan suatu bahaya dari tatapan tersebut. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kamu ingin sekali menemukan 'harta karun' ini"

"Satu hal yang harus kamu tau Erza. " Naruto berjalan mendekat kemudian berjongkok di depan gadis rubah yang masih tertidur. "Aku juga tidak tau kalau harta yang di maksud itu adalah seorang gadis. "

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau sangat senang." Perkataan Erza mengandung sebuah kekesalan. Mungkinkah dia sedang cemburu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja."

Dan dengan itu dia membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukiran unik dari sana. Tanpa bicara apapun dia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan evil piece miliknya yang tersisa.

"Kau akan mereinkarnasikan nya."

"Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab sambil memilih evil piece yang cocok, dan pilihan nya jatuh pada bidak ratu.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze dalam naungan clan Phenex abadi... " Naruto memulai ritual untuk reinkarnasi, evil piece yang dia letakan di dada sang gadis mulai bercahaya kuning, namun sesaat kemudian cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi orange kemerahan. Namun dengan keanehan itu pun Naruto masih terus melakukan ritualnya. "Dengan ini aku membangkitkan mu dan dengan ini jadilah... "

 **"Queen ku."**

Sepasang mata dengan bulu mata lentik terbuka menunjukan mata dengan iris keemasan, mulut yang sejak tadi tertutup kini terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara "aku.

. "

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto, tiga pasang mata di tiga tempat berbeda ikut terbuka. Tiga pasang mata tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang memancarkan kekuatan. **"Dia... "**

 **"... kembali."** "Kembali."

...

. . .

TBC

. . .

. .

.

Ratu peerage Naruto jatuh pada (oc) Tamamo ni Mae dari anime fate. Sedikit susah menjelaskan penampilan nya, kalau ada dari kalian yang bisa menjelaskan penampilan nya lebih baik, tolong bantu saya.

Dua Geust baru Naruto.

Nama; Domo

Class; spesial

Bebentuk seekor komodo berukuran lima kali lebih besar dari komodo biasa, memiliki sisik atau kulit keras berwarna merah bata, dan bertingkah kekanakan dan polos. Suka bernyanyi walau suaranya sumbang dan sering memuncratkan liur yang beracun.

Kemampuan nya adalah spesialis sensor dangan mengandalkan lidah kuning bercabang nya. Juga racun yang terdapat di air liurnya.

Perwujudan dirinya di dunia nyata adalah sebuah kacamata dengan lensa merah yang memberikan kemampuan sensor nya. Perwujudan dia yang lain adalah senbon yang membawa racun miliknya.

Nama; Bagheera (Jugle Book)

Class; Epic

Berbentuk seekor macan kumbang dengan besar setara dengan sapi dewasa. Memiliki bulu hitam legam, mata malas berwarna kuning, dan taring panjang khas bangsa kucing. Suka tidur dan malas-malasan, selalu bersikap santai saat bersama Naruto. Namun bisa menjadi sangat serius ketika dalam kondisi tertentu.

Perwujudan didunia nyata adalah sepasang sepatu berbentuk kaki macan berwarna hitam metalik dengan ukiran unik. Membuat si pengguna bergerak cepat dan lincah, selalu bisa mendarat dengan sempurna, dan mampu melompat sangat jauh atau sangat tinggi, serta mampu membuat si pengguna berdiri di segala bidang bahkan dibidang vertikal.

Next chap; Slice of lifr


	4. Chapter 4 slice of life

Saat Naruto membuka mata, ia sudah berada di suatu tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi buatnya. Tanpa sadar dia menghirup nafas dalam, merasakan hembusan udara segar yang ada di tempat ini.

Sekarang ini dia berada di alam terbuka, berdiri di tengah lingkaran yang dasarnya terbuat dari susunan batu. Di sekeliling lingkaran tersebut berdiri pilar-pilar batu berbagai bentuk dan ukuran yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah kristal biru. Sedangkan di luar lingkaran, hamparan rumput segar menjadi pemandangan yang indah.

Ada sepuluh pilar yang berdiri dan semuanya memiliki kristal biru diatasnya, kecuali satu pilar. Satu pilar yang sudah hancur dan hanya menyisakan setengah nya.

'Sudah sangat lama aku tidak kemari.' Mata Naruto menyisir pandangan sekitar, mata indah sewarna langit miliknya nampak berbinar. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena setelahnya matanya menyipit dengan kilatan tajam. 'Tapi kenapa aku terpanggil kesini.'

Tepat satu detik kemudian, enam dari sembilan pilar bercahaya. Dan tak lama kemudian keenam pilar tersebut menghilang di gantikan oleh makhluk yang sangat Naruto kenal. Senyuman di wajah Naruto terlihat mengembang.

Makhluk atau Naruto menyebutnya Guest pertama kali muncul adalah seekor burung Falcon berbulu hitam legam, burung bernama Arthiest menunduk singkat pada Naruto.

Guest kedua yang muncul adalah Bagheera si macan kumbang, dia muncul tepat disamping Arthiest. Dengan pandangan malasnya, Bagheera memberikan Senyuman kecil pada Naruto.

Setelah itu Guest -Guest lain nya muncul bergantian mengelilingi Naruto, Guest terakhir yang muncul adalah Domo si biawak komodo yang suka bernyanyi.

"Aku merasa bernostalgia." Ucap Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyuman nya. Suasana seperti ini pernah dia rasakan saat pertama kali membuka kekuatan nya, saat itu dia juga muncul disini dan juga di kelilingi oleh para Guest seperti ini. Bedanya dulu dia merasa sangat takut saat bertemu makhluk -makhluk buas itu, sekarang dia malah merasa senang.

 **"Nak Naruto, ada satu hal penting yang ingin kami sampai kan pada mu."** Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke salah satu Guest yang merupakan Guest paling bijaksana diantara ke enam Guest disini.

"Biar ku tebak." Naruto membalas dengan satu alis terangkat. "Ini mengenai ratu baru ku."

Guest yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto itu mengangguk singkat. **"Kau harus tau siapa sebenar dia."**

"Aku sudah mulai curiga semenjak aku bertarung dengan dua rubah waktu itu." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Bagheera yang menjadi patnernya saat itu. "Masa lalu Bagheera dengan dua rubah itu membuat aku beramsumsi ratu ku saat ini juga berhubungan dengan kalian."

"Bukan hanya berhubungan. " Bagheera yang Naruto sebut membuka suaranya. "Dia salah satu makhluk paling berpengaruh di dunia kami."

"Maksud mu?"

 **"Bukan mereka yang akan menjelaskan, Namikaze Naruto."**

Mata Naruto melebar dengan pupil bergetar hebat, tubuhnya seketika itu kaku ketika telinga nya mendengar suara yang dapat menggetarkan alam. Rasa tak percaya muncul ketika dia mendengar suara itu di sini, namun ketika matanya melihat Guest lainnya menundukan kepala mereka penuh kehormatan sudah menjadi bukti nyata buat nya.

'Dia meninggalkan tahta nya.' Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan bersujud ala kesatria tanpa berani menatap kedepan, namun ketika dia melirikan matanya ke depan dia kembali di buat terkejut. 'Mereka juga meninggalkan tahta nya.'

Saat ini di depan Naruto berdiri tiga makhluk dengan keagungan nya menggantikan tiga pilar yang sebelumnya berdiri disana. Makhluk yang memiliki aura paling kuat berada di tengah menatap Naruto dengan mata yang memancarkan kekuatan.

"Ya-yang mulia." Naruto menundukan kepalanya sebagai penghormatan atas kedatangan mereka bertiga. "Apa yang membuat yang mulia menemui saya disini."

 **"Kamu nampak sangat gugup, Gaki."**

Naruto melirik makhluk yang berdiri di samping kanan makhluk yang Naruto panggil 'yang mulia', makhluk yang tak kalah berpengaruh dengan makhluk pertama tadi menatapnya dengan sinis.

 **"Naruto-kun, berdirilah."**

Kini giliran makhluk yang berdiri disamping kiri makhluk pertama tadi yang berbicara, suara yang tenang bagai hembusan angin mampu membuat Naruto sedikit lebih tenang. Namun dia tidak serta merta mengikuti perkataan nya, pemuda yang sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun itu lebih dulu melirik makhluk yang berada di tengah untuk meminta izin. Ketika melihat anggukan kecil makhluk tersebut barulah Naruto berdiri dengan perlahan.

 **"Namikaze Naruto, aku memanggil mu kesini untuk membicarakan tentang keputusan mu menjadikan 'makhluk itu' bagian dari peerage mu."** Suara yang dapat menggetarkan tubuh Naruto kembali terdengar, Naruto sama sekali tidak berani menatap sang pemilik suara. **"Dari awal kau tau bahwa dia berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan kami, tapi Kamu bahkan tidak bertanya pada kami saat menjadikan nya peerage mu."**

Sekedar informasi, Naruto akan memutuskan kontak dengan para Guest ketika dia tidak lagi menggunakan kekuatan nya (tidak memakai gelang jam nya). Saat itu baik Naruto ataupun makhluk di dalam dirinya tidak bisa saling berkomunikasi.

"Maaf kalau keputusan saya membuat yang mulia tersinggung." Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tergagap saat bicara dengan 'yang teragung'. "Saya merasa itu tidak perlu karena_ "

 **"Kau tidak tau siapa dia."** Ucapan dengan suara agak tinggi menghentikan perkataan Naruto, suara itu datang dari makhluk yang berdiri di samping kanan. **"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia, gaki."**

"Benar. Saya tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia." Kepala Naruto yang dari tadi menunduk kini terangkat perlahan. "Tapi, untuk itu kan kalian memanggil ku kesini."

makhluk yang berada di tengah melirik kedua makhluk yang berada di samping nya, tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali menatap pemuda yang menjadi wadah untuk mereka. **"Kau perlu mendengar sebuah kisah, Namikaze Naruto. "**

 **"Kisah klasik tentang... "**

 **"... Queen of Conqueror dan Thousen Night War."**

.

. .

. . .

 **Half-Devil: Namikaze Naruto**

 **By:**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza, ...**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

..

Saat bangun di pagi hari, Naruto dikejutkan dengan aroma nikmat yang memenuhi kamarnya. Tubuhnya tanpa dia sadari bangkit sendiri, dan hidung nya menarik udara begitu dalam. Aroma ini sungguh menggugah seleranya.

Dengan niat untuk mengetahui aroma tersebut, Naruto berjalan keluar kamar. Saat pemuda bersurai pirang itu membuka pintu, dia mendapati Erza yang berjalan di depan kamar nya.

Sekedar informasi, sekarang ini Naruto berada di rumah nya di salah satu kompleks perumahan di kota besar L.A.

Rumah berlantai satu dengan gaya minimalis, memiliki satu ruang tamu, satu ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, dua buah kamar dan satu buah kamar mandi.

Naruto tidur sendiri di kamar nya, sedangkan Erza harus tidur berdua dengan anggota baru keluarga mereka. Jadi ketika melihat Erza di depan kamarnya, membuat suatu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia meminta ku membangun kan mu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat untuk menanggapi ucapan Erza, namun kemudian kening Naruto mengkerut ketika melihat ekspresi gadis bersurai merah itu. Belum sempat dia bertanya, Erza telah lebih dulu menjauh pergi.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto berjalan menyusul Erza. Ketika dia sampai di ruang makan, dia dikejutkan dengan makanan yang tersaji di meja makan. Dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang, Naruto menjadi tau aroma apa yang memanjakan hidung nya tadi.

Dan entah kenapa perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi aneh.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih kesudut ruangan, dimana disana terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di panci besar yang mengeluarkan asap beraroma menggoda.

Gadis yang terlihat dari belakang itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pink yang diikat twins tail dengan pita berwarna biru. Memakai baju biru muda berlengan pendek yang berenda di bagian kerah dan ujung lengan nya, sebuah celemek berenda berwarna merah muda. Untuk bagian bawah dia memakai rok berlipat-lipat berwarna pink dan sebuah sebuah sendal sederhana.

Hal yang membuat gadis itu semakin manis adalah adanya sepasang telinga rubah dengan bulu orange dan sebuah ekor dari balik baju yang bergoyang pelan. Sesuatu yang membuat dia nampak berbeda dengan manusia lain nya.

Gadis dengan telinga rubah itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan mata keemasan nya. Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah cantiknya sebelum dia berlari kecil mendekati Naruto. Tentu saja sebelumnya dia telah mematikan api kompor terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto-kun." Ucapan dengan nada ceria keluar dari mulut sang gadis rubah ketika sudah berada di depan Naruto. Dengan semangat kedua tangan nya menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu, setelah Naruto-kun mandi kita akan sarapan bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu."

"Eh." Naruto sedikit salah tingkah dengan sikap si gadis rubah, tanpa sadar di menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri nya. "Terimakasih Tamamo."

Sang gadis rubah atau Tamamo Namikaze (Tamamo memutuskan untuk memakai nama belakang Naruto) tersenyum senang, dengan lembut dia mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Kalau begitu cepat sana mandi."

Namun Naruto tidak bergerak, pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu malah mengalihkan pandangan kearah Erza yang berekspresi aneh. "Erza, apa kau juga sudah mandi?"

"Belum." Erza menjawab singkat dan dari nada suaranya dia sedang kesal, mata coklat miliknya kemudian melirik Tamamo dan dengan itu dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Dia melarang ku untuk mandi, dia bilang aku mandi setelah mu."

'Pantas wajahnya terus di tekuk.' Batin Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan kasian pada Erza, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya. "Apa kau mau mandi bersama ku?"

"TIDAK MAU / TIDAK BOLEH!"

"Ugh!" Naruto meringis mendengar dua teriakan yang hampir berbarengan, di tambah sebuah tangan mungil menyodok pinggang nya. Sodokan yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Naruto-kun tidak boleh mandi bersama nya." Tanpa peduli Erza yang meneriakan kata 'siapa juga yang mau mandi dengan si pirang baka itu', Tamamo menatap tajam Naruto dengan pipi mengembung. Alih-alih seram dia malah terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresi nya kembali berubah menjadi ceria. "Tapi, kalau Naruto-kun mau di temani aku bersedia menbantu "

"Eh!?" "Eh?!"

"Ayo." Dan tanpa menyadari ekspresi melongo Naruto dan Erza, gadis yang baru menjadi Queen Naruto itu menyeret tuan nya ke kamar mandi. "Aku akan menggosokan punggung mu."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN."

Dan teriakan Erza menyusul.

-Line Break-

Naruto memandang hidangan yang tersaji dengan mata berbinar, dia tidak tau kenapa tapi nafsu makan nya bertambah saat melihat itu. Tatapan nya kemudian beralih kepada Tamamo yang sedang menata piring. "Kau yang membuat semua ini."

Balasan yang Naruto dapat adalah sebuah senyuman manis dari gadis berambut pink itu. "Tentu saja, semua itu aku buat khusus untuk Naruto-kun. "

Naruto kembali menatap hidangan yang tersaji di meja. Disana ada nasi hangat, Sup Miso, Yakizakana, Tamagoyaki, Takoyaki, Tempura udang, dan Yakitori. Semua makanan tersebut khas jepang, membuat Naruto bernostalgia pada negara kelahiran nya tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu Erza datang dengan baju santai nya, sama halnya dengan Naruto mata gadis tersebut juga berbinar melihat hidangan itu.

"Semua ini terlihat enak." Katanya sambil duduk di kursi nya.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sebuah meja berbentuk persegi, Naruto duduk di ujung meja seperti sebuah kepala rumah tangga, Erza berada di samping kirinya sedangkan Tamamo duduk di samping kanan, kedua gadis tersebut saling berhadapan.

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul." Naruto bicara dengan senyuman lebar, tangan nya dengan semangat mengambil sumpit yang telah di siapkan sebelumnya. "Ayo kita mulai sarapan nya."

Erza menyiapkan piring nya, karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit dia mengambil sendok dan garpu. Kemudian dia akan mengambil tempat nasi, namun Tamamo telah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto-kun, ini." Tamamo menyendok nasi tersebut dan meletakan nya di piring Naruto, ketika dia selesai dia kemudian mengisi nasi ke piring miliknya. Dan setelah itu dia meletakan wadah nasi tersebut ke tempatnya.

Erza mengambil wadah nasi tadi dengan wajah cemberut, setelah mengisi piringnya dengan nasi dia kemudian berniat mengambil Tamagoyaki. Namun dia kembali kalah cepat dengan Tamamo.

"Naruto-kun. " Tamama mengangkat piring berisi beberapa potong Tamagoyaki dan mengambil satu potong Tamagoyaki tersebut dengan sumpitnya. Kemudian dia menyodorkan potongan Tamagoyaki tersebut kedepan mulut Naruto. "Coba yang ini."

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan memakan telur dadar gulung tersebut dengan pelan, matanya terpejam untuk meresapi rasa telur tersebut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Ini sangat enak."

Tamamo tersenyum lalu meletakan kembali piringan Tamagoyaki, kemudian dia mengambil piringan Tempura udang yang dia buat.

"Hei!" Erza berseru kesal ketika makanan incaran nya kembali di ambil oleh Tamamo.

Tamamo kembali menyodorkan potongan Tempura yang sudah dia celupkan di saos kepada Naruto. "Ini." Ucapnya dengan semangat.

Naruto memakan udang yang di goreng dengan tepung itu dengan lahap sebelum kembali memuji masakan Tamamo. "Ini juga enak."

Kejadian yang sama terus terulang, ketika Erza ingin mengambil salah satu hidangan Tamamo lebih dulu mengambilnya dan memberikan nya pada Naruto. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Erza kesal sehingga membuat dia terus menggerutu sepanjang sarapan.

"Huaah." Naruto meletakan mangkuk yang sebelumnya berisi sup miso itu yang sudah dia habiskan, helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku sangat puas."

Tamamo tersenyum senang sebelum memberikan secangkir air putih untuk Naruto, senyuman nya semakin lebar ketika Naruto menghabiskan air tersebut.

"Masakan mu benar-benar enak, Tamamo. " Naruto memuji dengan tulus, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu. "Kau akan menjadi istri yang hebat nanti."

Ting!

Erza yang masih belum menyelesaikan makanan nya menusukan garpu logam nya pada Tamagoyaki dengan sedikit kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi dari benturan garpu miliknya dengan piring. Gadis tersebut kemudian memakan potongan Tamagoyaki tersebut dengan ganas.

"Sungguh." Tanpa peduli sikap Erza, Tamamo berseru dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar. Terlihat jelas dia sangat senang dengan pujian Naruto. "Aku sangat senang Naruto-kun berpikir seperti itu."

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman kecil, kemudian dia menggerakan tangan kanan nya untuk menepuk pelan kepala Tamamo dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. Tamamo nampak sangat senang dan menikmati perlakuan Naruto tersebut.

Prank!

Piring Erza terbelah karena tusukan garpu nya sendiri. (-_-")

. .

.

. . . .

Red Eyes B. Dragon

. . . .

. .

..

Ketika Naruto kembali kerumah, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.24. Suasana terlihat sepi dengan semua lampu yang sudah di matikan. Jadi dia sedikit terkejut ketika dia membuka pintu sebuah suara menyambutnya.

"Okerinasai, Naruto-kun."

Wajah Naruto terlihat terkejut ketika Tamamo telah berdiri di depan nya dengan senyuman manis. Hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit gugup. "Ta-tadaima. "

Tamamo mendekat kemudian meraih tangan Naruto, senyuman manis masih menempel diwajahnya. "Aku sudah lama menunggu mu."

Dia kemudian menarik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Naruto yang masih kurang 'ngeh' hanya menurut ketika tubuhnya di tarik. Ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Tamamo dengan telaten melepas jaket Naruto.

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya membiarkan perlakuan Tamamo yang seperti seorang istri itu.

"Apa Naruto-kun ingin mandi?" Tanya Tamamo setelah menyangkutkan jaket Naruto ke gantungan baju. Gadis rubah itu sekali lagi tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. "Aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat untuk Naruto-kun. "

"Tidak perlu." Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya untuk mempertegas perkataan nya, pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya. "Aku ingin langsung tidur saja."

"Bagaimana... " Tangan putih dan halus milik Tamamo menahan tubuh Naruto. "Kalau makan, Naruto-kun belum makan kan."

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, perutnya telah lebih dulu berbunyi membuat wajahnya memerah dan membuat Tamamo tertawa halus. Karena malu, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ku rasa semangkuk ramen boleh juga."

Mendengar itu Tamamo tersenyum senang. "Akan Ku siapkan."

-line break-

Di meja makan, Naruto memakan ramen nya dengan lahap. Perkataan nya tadi yang ingin makan semangkuk ramen ternyata keliru, karena sampai saat ini dia sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk ramen dan sedang memakan mangkuk yang ke empat.

Naruto tidak bisa membantah bahwa makanan yang di buat ratu nya sangatlah enak, kemampuan nya melebihi koki-koki ternama. Karena hal itu juga di sempat berpikir bahwa Tamamo sebelumnya adalah Dewa Memasak.

Tamamo sendiri sekarang sedang duduk di samping Naruto sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan nya, ekornya bergoyang pelan ketika dia dengan senyuman memandangi Naruto yang sedang makan. Mata dengan iris keemasan miliknya terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Naruto seakan-akan itu sesuatu yang menarik.

Untuk sesaat Naruto menghentikan acara makan nya dan melirik kearah Tamamo, menatap gadis tersebut yang juga sedang menatap nya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajah Ku?"

"Hmm?"

"Dari tadi kau terus memandang wajah ku. " Naruto memperjelas pertanyaan nya. "Jadi kenapa kau melakukan nya? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajah ku?"

Tamamo memiringkan kepala nya dan tersenyum manis. "Aku hanya sedang mengagumi ketampanan mu."

Blus!

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar perkataan Tamamo, rasanya sedikit aneh menerima pujian seperti itu apalagi pujian tersebut datang dari gadis manis dan cantik seperti Tamamo.

"U-uh, itu... " Karena tidak ada yang bisa Naruto katakan, akhirnya pemuda itu melanjutkat makan nya. Melihat tingkah malu-malu raja nya membuat Tamamo tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya." Naruto yang telah selesai menghabiskan ramen ke empatnya akhirnya kembali bersuara, mata biru nya menatap Tamamo yang masih berada di tempatnya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan hari ini?"

Pagi tadi setelah sarapan, Naruto segera pergi untuk menyelesaikan sebuah urusan. Dia meninggalkan Tamamo dan Erza untuk menjaga rumah sementara dirinya pergi. Dan baru sekarang Naruto pulang ke rumah.

"Aku melakukan pekerjaan rumah." Tamamo membalas dengan semangat. "Menyapu rumah, mengepel lantai, mencuci piring, dan menyiram tanaman."

Benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang istri idaman.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Erza? "

Wajah Tamamo berubah cemberut ketika Naruto menyebut nama Erza, namun dia tetap menjawab. "Dia siang tadi berlatih di halaman belakang, setelahnya dia menonton acara tv, dan sekarang sedang tidur di kamarnya."

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana Tamamo menjawab pertanyaan, setelah itu dia berdiri dan mengelus sebentar kepala gadis yang menjadi ratunya itu. Setelahnya dia berjalan menjauh, namun beberapa langkah kemudian di berpaling untuk menatap Tamamo. "Aku ingin mencari udara segar, Apa kau mau menemani ku."

Tamamo tersenyum senang sebelum mengejar Naruto yang kembali berjalan, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan tanpa beban.

Naruto keluar ke halaman belakang dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon di bagian sudut, memandang sebentar pohon tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia duduk disana. Sesaat setelah dia duduk di tanah di bawah pohon itu, Tamamo datang dan ikut duduk disamping kiri Naruto.

Gadis bertelinga rubah itu duduk begitu dekat dengan Naruto hingga kedua tangan nya saling bersentuhan. Naruto sedikit risih walau sebenarnya dia juga menyukai hal itu, berbeda dengan Tamamo yang jelas-jelas menunjukan ekspresi bahagia nya.

Naruto duduk dengan satu kaki di tekuk sedangkan kaki satunya selonjoran di tanah, kaki yang di tekuk itu menjadi penyangga tangan kanan nya, dan untuk tangan kirinya dia tempelkan di tanah sebagai penopang tubuh. Kepala dia tengokan keatas untuk melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

Untuk Tamamo, dia menekuk kedua kakinya yang kemudian dia peluk dengan kedua tangan nya. Kepalanya dia letakan diantara lutut, sama seperti Naruto dia juga sedikit menengokan kepala nya keatas menatap langit.

Angin yang menyejukan berhembus membelai mereka berdua membuat mereka tanpa sadar memejamkan mata nya untuk menikmati hal tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka habiskan untuk menikmati keindahan malam.

"Kau tau Tamamo. " Setelah sekian lama dalam keheningan, Naruto akhirnya membuka suara, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari langit pemuda pirang itu berkata. "Hal seperti inilah yang aku lakukan untuk mencari ketenangan."

"Naruto-kun, jangan memanggil ku 'Tamamo'." Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan terkejut ketika Tamamo berbicara dengan nada merajuk. Selain tidak nyambung dengan topik yang Naruto bahas, perkataan Tamamo tadi juga membuat Naruto merasa bingung.

"Bukankah itu nama mu." Kata Naruto dengan heran. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil nama mu."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Tamamo menoleh kearah Naruto dengan pipi mengembung imut. "Aku ingin panggilan sayang dari Naruto. "

Naruto mengkerutkan kening nya dengan bingung. "Maksud mu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Naruto-kun bisa memberikan panggilan seperti... " Tamamo meletakan ujung jarinya di atas dagu. "Seperti 'Tsuma', 'Hime', 'Beby', 'Honey', 'Lovely' atau yang lain nya."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Tamamo. 'Itu terdengar seperti panggilan untuk seorang kekasih.'

"Bagaimana kalau... " Naruto sedikit tersenyum ketika akan bicara.

 **"... Queen of Conqueror. "**

Saat itu wajah Tamamo berubah menjadi serius, matanya menajam dengan kilatan cahaya disudutnya. Saat itu juga Naruto merasakan bahaya, namun itu hanya sesaat. Karena beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi Tamamo berubah menjadi cemberut yang menggemaskan. "Naruto-kun, aku tidak suka dengan sebutan itu."

"Pasti itu ulahnya." Lanjut Tamamo sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kelangit, kakinya dia luruskan dan kedua tangan nya dia jadikan sebagai penopang tubuh. "Katakan pada ku, seberapa banyak dia menceritakan tentang ku."

"Mungkin semua nya." Balas Naruto sambil ikut menatap langit, mata biru pemuda itu meredup entah karena apa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia di kejutkan dengan belaian lembut di wajahnya, menolehkan kepalanya Naruto melihat ekor dengan bulu orange berada di depan wajahnya.

Ketika ekor tersebut bergerak turun, Naruto menemukan Tamamo yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Dan saat itulah Naruto dibuat terpesona oleh kecantikan Tamamo.

"Apa Naruto-kun mau mendengar kisah itu dengan versi diriku." Ekor Tamamo kemudian melilit pinggang Naruto sebelum menariknya membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat, tangan kiri Naruto kemudian dia peluk dengan erat membuatnya terbenam di antara buah dada Tamamo. Terakhir, Tamamo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto.

Hembusan angin membelai tubuh mereka ketika Tamamo membuka mulutnya memulai sebuah kisah. Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik, mencoba memikirkan dan membandingkan antara cerita 'yang mulia' dengan cerita Tamamo.

Cerita mereka hampir keseluruhan sama, namun ada beberapa hal yang berbeda. Naruto tidak bisa memastikan cerita mana yang benar, namun dengan semua ini banyak hal yang baru ia ketahui.

"Namun meskipun dengan seluruh kekuatan dan pasukan yang aku punya... " Tamamo memandang langit dengan pandangan menerawang, sedikit senyum kecut di tunjukan. "Aku masih tetap kalah, dan berakhir mata di tangan Raja yang agung itu."

Satu keringat mengalir di pelipis Naruto ketika mendengar nada suara Tamamo saat menyebut Raja, entah kenapa Naruto bisa merasakan kemarahan di sana. Dan itu akan menjadi masalah nanti karena Raja yang Tamamo maksud merupakan Guest terkuat sekaligus Guest yang paling Naruto kagumi.

"Lalu... " Setelah menjadi pendengar yang baik, akhirnya Naruto membuka suara nya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat itu?"

Tamamo memandang Naruto untuk beberapa saat, mata keemasan nya bahkan tidak berkedip saat menatap wajah Naruto. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. "Sama seperti mereka, jiwa ku dan kedua jendral ku terkirim kedunia ini dan tersegel di tubuh seorang manusia."

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Tamamo. Jadi bukan hanya dia yang memiliki makhluk berkekuatan hebat di dalam dirinya. Contoh nyatanya adalah Tamamo itu sendiri.

"Kau lihat wujud ku sekarang." Tamamo menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian memiringkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum. "Ini adalah wujus dari anak manusia yang menyegel jiwa kami."

Kedua mata Naruto semakin melebar hingga bola matanya terlihat akan lepas dari rongga nya.

.

. . . . .

. .

Half-devil; Namikaze Naruto

. .

.

. .. .

Dahulu, di sebuah desa kecil, hiduplah seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki paras yang cantik. Kecantikan nya tersebut terlihat sejak dia lahir dan semakin menjadi ketika dia beranjak dewasa. Dia sangat ceria dan rajin, membuat dia sangat di sukai penduduk desa. Bahkan beberapa warga menganggapnya telah di berkati oleh dewi.

Gadis kecil itu bernama Misukume, seorang gadis manis dengan surai pink dan mata emerald besar. Memiliki kulit putih bagai susu yang sangat lembut bagai sutra, dia selalu memaki kimono sederhana berwarna biru.

Kehidupan anak gadis yang bernama Misukume itu berjalan lancar, dia di kelilingi orang-orang yang menyayangi dirinya membuat mereka bahagia. Namun semakin dirinya dewasa, kebahagian nya dengan perlahan menghilang.

Semua berawal saat dirinya berumur tiga belas tahun, tepatnya setelah dirinya untuk pertama kalinya datang bulan (mensturasi). Hari itu dia masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan mengetahui kekuatan nya.

Di alam bawah sadarnya dia bertemu dengan rubah orange yang memiliki tubuh sangat besar membuat dirinya menjadi takut, apa lagi rubah tersebut di kawal oleh dua rubah yang menatapnya tajam. Misukume saat itu sangat takut bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar, namun dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai rubah orange itu berbicara.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Misukume yang pada dasarnya memiliki hati yang baik berhasil berteman dengan sang rubah atau Tamamo. Dan dengan itu, Misukume dengan bantuan Tamamo berhasil menggunakan kekuatan nya.

Biasanya pada pagi atau sore hari, Misukume pergi ke padang rumput dimana dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan nya. Dia menyiptakan rubah-rubah kecil dari energi berwarna merah hitam dan bermain dengan mereka.

Suatu hari, seorang penduduk melihat dia bermain dengan rubah-rubah nya. Dan berita dia memiliki kekuatan aneh menyebar keseluruh desa. Hal tersebut membuat Misukume di jauhi penduduk desa. Dan kabar dia seorang siluman membuat dirinya di takuti.

Saat semua orang menjauhi nya, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa kesepian. Dia kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menemui Tamamo dan memeluk erat rubah itu. Membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh yang di penuhi bulu tersebut.

Misukume mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, mengeluarkan seluruh istrinya. Saat itu Tamamo menggulung tubuhnya menyelimuti tubuh gadis yang bersedih itu, dan saat itulah dia berjanji pada Misukume.

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu, apapun yang akan terjadi."

Beberapa hari kemudian Misukume kembali ke sifat dia sebelumnya, menjadi seorang gadis ceria yang baik hati. Tidak peduli pendapat orang atau dirinya yang di kucilkan, dia hidup dengan penuh tanggung jawab dan bahagia.

Beberapa tahun kemudian dia tumbah menjadi seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dan seperti kebanyakan wanita dewasa dia mengharapkan sebuah cinta. Dia ingin menemukan orang yang dia cintai dan mencintai dirinya, dia berharap menjadi seorang istri dan mendapatkan seorang suami.

Karena itu, dia belajar menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Dia belajar pekerjaan rumah, dia belajar cara membersihkan rumah, dia belajar cara memasak, dia belajar segala nya agar nanti dapat menjadi seorang istri yang baik.

Namun dia kembali kecewa, karena tidak ada satu pun pria yang mau menjadi suami nya. Meski dengan kecantikan nya, meski dengan semua kemampuan nya, tidak ada satu pun pria yang tertarik. Semua pria di desa nya dan desa di sekitarnya mengetahui tentang kekuatan aneh Misukume, dan mereka semua merasa takut.

Hari itu dengan pakaian dan hiasan ala pengantin, Misukume bersimpuh di dalam rumahnya. Duduk dalam diam tanpa ekspresi ataupun suara, Cahaya di mata emerald miliknya meredup, dan dengan perlahan setetes air mata keluar dari sana.

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Tamamo memperhatikan semua itu. Matanya sendu melihat semua kejadian yang di alami Misukume, dia sedih melihat gadis kecil itu menangis, dan dia marah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tamamo kemudian di buat terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Misukume muncul di hadapan nya, mata gadis bersurai pink itu nampak berkaca-kaca dan akan menangis kapan saja. Tak lama kemudian Tamamo tersenyum lembut, menyambut kedatangan gadis yang sedang patah hati.

"Tamamo-Nee." Dan dengan air mata yang mengalir, Misukume berlari dan memeluk tubuh penuh bulu Tamamo.

Penderitaan Misukume tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

Suatu hari satu keluarga di bunuh dengan sadis, Tak ada petunjuk atau bukti atas kejadian tersebut. Keluarga tersebut terbunuh secara misterius, hal tersebut tentu saja membuat seisi desa heboh.

Entah di mulai dari mana dan sejak kapan, tersiar kabar bahwa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut adalah Misukume. Berita tersebut beredar begitu cepat seperti sebuah wabah, warga menjadi semakin takut dan panik. Mereka tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi kepada keluarga mereka.

Oleh karena itu, warga mengambil sebuah tindakan. Yaitu dengan membunuh sang pelaku yang belum pasti itu adalah Misukume. Seluruh warga dengan berbagai senjata datang kerumah Misukume yang berada di pinggir desa.

Takut dirinya di bunuh, Misukume kabur ke hutan namun warga desa mengejar dirinya. Tamamo yang berada di dalam tubuh Misukume berteriak meminta gadis itu menggunakan kekuatan nya untuk melawan warga, namun gadis bersurai pink itu menolak.

Hingga sampai di padang rumput tempat dia sering bermain, Misukume terjatuh karena kaki nya di panah. Dengan perasaan takut dia mencoba merangkak menjauh dari sana, namun para warga sudah mengelilingi dirinya dengan berbagai senjata.

Misukume mencoba menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak bersalah, namun warga yang sudah emosi tidak menghiraukan penjelasan gadis tersebut. Dengan kemarahan para warga memukuli tubuh lemah Misukume.

Misukume jatuh tidak berdaya di tanah, tubuhnya hancur dengan darah yang menggenang. Saat itu mata nya yang sendu memandang warga yang terus memukilinya, sebuah air mata keluar dari matanya sebelum mata tersebut tertutup.

"A-aku hanya ingin di cintai."

Dan saat itu iris emerald Misukume berubah menjadi keemasan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu sepesang telinga rubah dan ekor rubah muncul. Entah bagaimana Tamamo mengambil alih tubuh Misukume, dan dengan itu dia membantai warga desa.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya, Tamamo meraung sambil menebas warga desa. Dia sangat marah sekaligus sangat sedih, Misukume yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya telah tiada.

Hari itu, sang Queen of Conqeror kembali menunjukan kekuatan nya.

.

. : Red Eyes B. Dragon : .

. .

.

Naruto terbangun pukul empat pagi entah karena apa, matanya terasa berat dan enggan di buka namun otaknya tidak mampu lagi pergi ke alam mimpi. Sedikit dengan paksaan, pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Kepala nya sedikit pening karena bangun terlalu pagi.

Tadi malam karena asik mengobrol dengan Tamamo, Naruto sampai lupa waktu sehingga harus tidur di jam satu dini hari. Kemudian dia terbangun di jam empat pagi, artinya dia hanya tidur empat jam.

Berdiam di tepi tempat tidurnya sampai sakit kepala nya menghilang atau paling tidak berkurang, Naruto kembali teringat dengan cerita Tamamo. Cerita yang mampu mencuil hati nya, cerita yang membuat Naruto ingin menangis karena nya.

'Gadis baik hati dan tulus.' Naruto mengingat gadis yang di ceritakan Tamamo, matanya terpejam dan dia tersenyum kecil membayangkan gadis tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbuka, dan kilatan tajam terlihat di mata birunya. 'Terlalu naif.'

Naruto kemudian berpikir tentang Tamamo, gadis rubah yang di dunia nya dulu menjadi sosok yang sangat di waspadai. Dan dengan sifat gadis tersebut sekarang yang sangat bertolang belakang dengan cerita yang Naruto dengar membuat Naruto berpikir.

 _"Misukume memang sudah mati, tapi jiwanya ada di dalam diri ku."_

Naruto kembali teringat dengan ucapan Tamamo tadi malam, gadis rubah itu seakan berkata bahwa dia dan gadis tempatnya tersegel menjadi satu. Entah itu benar atau tidak Naruto tidak tau, tapi dia berharap gadis rubah itu berkata benar. Karena bagaimana pun dia berharap sikap Tamamo itu tulus, bukan kebohongan belaka.

 _"Gadis di depan ku sekarang, apakah Tamamo no Mae sang ratu penakluk? Atau Misukume sang gadis berhati tulus?"_

Pertanyaan yang Naruto tanyakan malam tadi masih segar di ingatan nya, dan dia tidak akan pernah melupakan jawaban gadis tersebut.

 _Tamamo tersenyum manis sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Naruto, dan kemudian dia berbisik. "Aku adalah Tamamo Namikaze, Queen dari Naruto Namikaze. "_

Dalam kamarnya yang terlihat gelap, Naruto tersenyum. Namun tak lama kemudian senyuman nya menghilang bertepatan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir komunikasi.

"Paman, ada apa Paman tiba-tiba menghubungi ku."

 **"Naruto Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu, cepatlah pergi ke Underworld."**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan kening mengkerut, dan entah kenapa perasaan nya tidak enak.

 **"Ini darurat! "**

Ketika orang atau iblis di seberang sana melanjutkan ucapan nya, kedua mata Naruto melebar selebar-lebar nya. Dua kata yang di sampaikan oleh paman nya itu mampu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

 **"... Ravel diculik!"**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **TBC**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

Yo kembali lagi dengan saya author gaje tak terkenal satu ini. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan chap kali ini.

Disini sedikit masa lalu atau rahasia Tamamo sedikit terkuak. Sejatinya dia sama seperti makhluk atau Guest yang tersegel di tubuh Naruto. Rubah satu itu tersegel di dalam tubuh seorang gadis bernama Misukume, tapi entah kenapa saat gadis itu meninggal dunia Tamamo mengambil alih tubuh nya.

Saya sudah membaca cerita masa lalu Tamamo, baik dari anime fate/extra ataupun dari cerita rakyat jepang. Dan dari cerita tersebut saya membuat cerita nya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, Tamamo disini berbeda dengan Tamamo di cerita rakyat jepang.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan.

Untuk pertanyaan para reader sekalian, saya akan menjawab singkat.

Untuk peerage Naruto, semuanya sudah saya tentukan. Tidak terlalu banyak namun cukup solid. Hanya dua peerage (Erza dan Tamamo) yang berasal dari anime lain, sisanya berasal dari anime dxd atau Naruto. Kalian akan tau siapa saja yang menjadi peerage Naruto nanti.

Untuk kekuatan Naruto, di chap pertama saya sudah bilang kekuatan Naruto terinspirasi dari fic Uzukage karya icha ren dan doni-san.

Dan satu lagi, ini merupakan kabar buruk. Fic Sang Raja akan saya rombak ulang, dengan kata lain fic itu akan saya HAPUS. Untuk sementar saya akan fokus pada fic ini.

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab, sisanya menyusul.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan mau me review fic sederhana ini, saya sangat tersanjung dengan dukungan dan pujian kalian pada fic ini. Saya juga berterimakasih karena telah memberi kritik dan saran, itu sangat membantu saya untuk berkembang.

Satu lagi, berikanlah komentar kalian karena dengan itu saya akan semakin semangat melanjutkan fic ini. Jadi review lah. XD

Next chap; Bishop.


	5. Chapter 5 Bishop

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, hanya pohon-pohon besar yang dapat dia lihat. Sebuah hutan yang mungkin belum terjamah oleh tangan manusia, sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat sehingga cahaya matahari tidak bisa menembusnya.

Matanya menyipit tajam dan dengan itu dia melihat pemandangan sekitar, tak berapa lama kemudian kening nya mengkerut. 'Koordinat sihir teleport penculik tepat disini.'

Kepala Naruto kemudian mendongak keatas, menatap langit yang berwarna biru dari sela-sela pohon. 'Di dunia atas (baca; manusia.)

Penjahat yang telah menculik Ravel membawa putri dari lord Phenex ke dunia para manusia, sedikit membuat Naruto bingung karena dari penyelidikan Naruto penculik tersebut memilik demonic power. Dengan kata lain, iblis.

Diam untuk beberapa saat, Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangan nya yang telah memegang sebuah kacamata berlensa merah. Dengan perlahan dia memakai kacamata tersebut dan sebuah cahaya redup nampak terlihat di lensa nya. "Domo, lakukan pemetaan."

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto, seekor komodo berwarna merah bata mengeluarkan lidah bercabangnya tiga kali. "Roger, teman baik ku Naruto. "

.

. .

. . .

 **Guest**

 **By:**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza, ...**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.**

 **...**

 **...**

...

"Haah... haah... Haah... "

Nafasnya terasa sangat berat dan mungkin akan habis tak lama lagi, namun dia masih menggerakan kakinya untuk berlari. Sinar matanya terlihat lelah namun dalam bersamaan juga terdapat tekad yang kuat. Tekad untuk bertahan hidup.

Baju piyama yang terbuat dari sutra nampak kotor, dan di beberapa bagian terdapat sobekan. Tak beda jauh, wajah dengan kulit putih seperti susu miliknya juga kotor dan lecet. Rambut pirang nya yang biasa dia ikat twintail kini tergerai dan kusut.

Dia adalah Ravel Phenex, putri bungsu keluarga terhormat bangsawan Phenex. Seorang iblis dari keluarga terhormat di Underworld, dan putri kesayangan keluarga nya.

Dan sayangnya dia saat ini tertimpa kemalangan.

Di diculik dari rumahnya dan dibawa ketempat yang tidak dia kenal. Untung saja dia tadi sempat melarikan diri, meski harus mengorbankan hampir seluruh demonic power nya.

Walaupun dia berhasil melarikan diri, Ravel tidak bisa bernafas lega karena para penculik masih mengejar dirinya. Dan cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali tertangkap.

Mata Ravel sedikit melebar ketika dia melihat sebuah jalan beraspal di depan nya, merasa sedikit bahagia karena bisa keluar dari hutan yang membuat dia repot. Ketika sampai pada jalan tersebut, Ravel berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya dan mengembalikan nafasnya yang semakin sedikit.

Namun dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia berdiri di tengah jalan, dan karena kelelahan dia sampai tidak mendengar suara mesin yang berbunyi kencang. Sebuah sepeda motor berwarna hitam tengah melaju kearahnya, dan Ravel sama sekali tidak menyadari nya.

Tiiit!

Ravel baru sadar saat suara klakson masuk ke telinga nya, namun semua sia-sia karena dia bahkan tidak mampu menggerakan badanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

Ciit!

Motor ninja berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan Ravel, sang pengendara berhasil menghentikan laju motornya di saat terakhir.

"Woi! Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan disini," pengendara yang masih memakai helm nya membentak dengan kesal. "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kepolisian."

Ravel yang sudah takut setengah mati membuka matanya, melihat pengendara yang seorang laki-laki telah berhenti di depan nya. Merasa ada kesempatan, Ravel tanpa mempedulikan ucapan pemuda tersebut duduk di kursi penumpang.

"HEi!"

"Cepat jalan!" Ravel bersuara tanpa menghiraukan protes dari si pengendara, gadis bersurai pirang itu malah menolehkan kepala nya kesana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Dia kemudian menoleh kedepan, menatap si pengendara. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo jalan!"

Si pengendara menatap Ravel dari balik helm nya, tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui wajah gelisah gadis tersebut, itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan pemuda itu adalah, kenapa gadis tersebut sangat gelisah.

Seakan tau pikiran sang pemuda, Ravel kembali bersuara, "Aku diculik namun berhasil kabur."

Sang pemuda kembali menatap Ravel. Tubuh kotor, Rambut nampak kusut, dan wajah terlihat lelah. Dengan melihat itu dia yakin gadis itu jujur, di tambah sekarang dia dapat merasakan gerakan aneh dari hutan. Si penculik sedang mengejar gadis ini.

"Baiklah." Si pemuda menjawab, pegangan pada stang motornya dia eratkan. "Pegangan!"

Dan motornya melaju dengan cepat.

-line break-

Shikamaru Nara, seorang pemuda yang berusia dua puluh tahun. Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang terletak di tengah hutan, rumah sederhana yang hanya dia tinggali sendiri. Dia berkerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, sebuah pekerjaan yang mungkin sangat tidak cocok dengan dirinya. Itu juga alasan mengapa dia tinggal di tengah hutan.

Dulu, sebelum dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran profesional, dia merupakan salah satu anggota pasukan khusus yang bekerja untuk pemerintah. Dia menjadi anggota termuda namun juga menjadi anggota terpandai. Salahkan itu pada IQ nya yang diatas dua ratus.

Namun pada suatu masa, sebuah insiden membuat kehidupan nya berubah. Saat sedang menjalankan misi pengiriman dia dan pasukan nya di cegat dan di serang oleh pasukan tidak di kenal, seluruh anggota terbunuh menyisakan dirinya seorang.

Semenjak saat itu di berhenti bertugas dan memilih menjadi pembunuh bayaran, alasan nya agar dia bisa mencari organisasi yang telah membantai anggota sekaligus teman-teman nya.

Sudah dua tahun dia menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan sudah banyak tempat yang dia singgahi. Namun petunjuk yang ingin dia ketahui masih belum berhasil dia temukan.

Saat ini dia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai mengambil bayaran dari klien nya, dia ingin cepat sampai kerumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun di tengah jalan seorang gadis kecil yang dia perkirakan berumur empat belas tahun berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ingin bunuh diri yang sukses menghentikan laju motornya.

Setelah mendengar cerita gadis tersebut, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membawa gadis tersebut dan berniat mengantarnya ke kota terdekat. Namun dirinya tidak pernah menduga kalau perjalanan nya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasakan firasat buruk, hal ini sama ketika dia menjalankan misi dulu. Dengan gelisah dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan yang semuanya adalah hutan, matanya sedikit menajam ketika melihat bayangan melesat cepat lalu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Ini bahaya, jerit batin nya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu keadaan sekitarnya menjadi gelap, cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya terhalang akan sesuatu. Dan ketika dia mendongak keatas, Shikamaru tidak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya ketika sesosok makhluk besar jatuh kearah nya, "Oh shit!"

Shikamaru segera menancap gas motornya dan mengelak kesamping, beberapa saat setelah itu getaran cukup besar dia rasakan. Menengok kebelakang, pemuda dengan mata onix itu melihat makhluk serupa banteng humanoid yang sangat besar. Jalan yang terbuat dari aspal sampai retak dan menciptakan kawah karena makhluk itu.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutan nya, pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran itu kembali melebarkan matanya ketika makhluk tadi berlari kearahnya, dengan kecepatan yang sanggup menyaingi motornya.

"LEBIH CEPAT!"

Tanpa teriakan gadis di belakang nya itupun Shikamaru pasti menambah kecepatan motornya, dia tidak mau tertangkap oleh makhluk mengerikan tersebut. Namun serangan dari samping mengejutkan nya, hanya karena refleks nya yang terlatihlah dia bisa menghindar. Walau karena itu motornya sempat oleng tak seimbang.

Mencoba melihat siapa atau tepatnya apa yang menyerang tadi, Shikamaru kembali menoleh hanya untuk kembali di kejutkan dengan kedatangan makhluk lain yang tak kalah mengerikan. Makhluk tersebut berupa monster serigala yang biasa dia lihat di film-film, dan makhluk itu ada dua.

Dan di tambah makhluk seperti banteng tadi, jumlah mereka ada tiga.

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu!?" Sambil terus melesatkan motornya Shikamaru bertanya atau lebih tepatnya mengumpat.

"Mereka iblis liar." Meski pertanyaan pemuda tadi tidak di tunjukan pada gadis di belakang nya, gadis tersebut masih menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Makhluk yang di anggap hanya mitos oleh para manusia."

"Dan kenapa aku merasa mereka ada hubungan nya dengan dirimu." Shikamaru kembali menggerakan motornya kesamping ketika salah satu iblis serigala menyerangnya dari belakang. Mata onixnya melirik gadis di belakang nya.

"Mereka memang sedang menegajar ku," pegangan tangan Ravel pada jaket hitam Shikamaru menguat. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah melibatkan manusia biasa dalam masalahnya, Namun dia juga takut menghadapi ini sendiri.

"Cih," Shikamaru melepas tangan kirinya pada stang motor, dan dengan tangan itu dia mengambil sebuah Handgun yang tersembunyi di pinggang nya. Handgun tersebut bernama Baretta 92, sebuah pistol yang berasal dari italia.

Dia kemudian melepas tangan kanan nya untuk menarik _slide_ pada senjata nya sebelum kembali memegang stang motor dan menggas nya. Tanpa melihat kebelakang, dia menembakan pistolnya ke belakang. Semua tembakan nya mengenai sasaran, namun itu semua tidak menghentikan makhluk disana untuk mengejar mereka.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Clek!

"Cih!" Pistol miliknya hanya memiliki lima belas peluru di setiap _magazen,_ dan sekarang dia telah menghabiskan seluruhnya. Membuang magazen (tempat peluru) di pistolnya, pemuda ber-marga Nara itu memberikan pistol tersebut pada gadis di belakang nya, "Di pinggang ku ada magazen berisi peluru, ambil lalu pasang kan!"

"Semua ini tidak berguna," meski protes Ravel tetap menuruti perkataan Shikamaru, dia mengambil dan memasangkan magazen seperti perkataan pemuda itu. Setelah itu dia kembali memberikan pistol tersebut. "Kulit mereka terlalu tebal, peluru tidak akan mungkin menembus nya."

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Ravel, Shikamaru kembali menarik _slide_ untuk mengokang senjata nya. Dari balik helm nya dia melirik kesamping dimana di sana seekor iblis berbentuk manusia serigala berlari sejajar dengan nya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Namun seperti yang di katakan Ravel, peluru yang di tembakan Shikamaru tidak bisa menembus kulit keras makhluk tersebut. Ketika peluru milik Shika tinggal satu, dia berhenti menembak, tepatnya diam untuk membidik.

Dor!

"Aarrgh!"

Monster itu meraung ketika sebuah peluru berhasil menembus bola matanya, tubuhnya oleh dan tak lama kemudian jatuh terguling.

Melihat hal itu dengan datar, Shikamaru kembali memberikan pistol nya kepada Ravel, "Isi."

Ravel mengambil senjata tersebut dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, sambil mengganti _magazen_ pistol itu dia membatin seberapa akurat tembakan Shikamaru tadi.

Ketika Shikamaru kembali menerima pistolnya kembali, dia harus membelokan kendaraan nya mengikuti tikungan jalan. Dia berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga motornya miring hampir mencapai tanah.

Dua iblis di belakang nya masih mengejar, bukan dua tapi masih tiga. Hanya saja iblis yang Shikamaru tembak tadi tertinggal jauh dari kedua teman nya.

Saat ini jalanan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan yang menanjak, jalan yang berada di pinggir tebing. Jadi saat ini di samping kiri jalan merupakan jurang, sedangkan di kanan tebing batu.

Shikamaru melirik kebelakang dimana sang iblis serigala menambah kecepatan nya untuk mengejar Shikamaru, kembali menodongkan senjatanya dan kembali membidik mata sang musuh.

Dor!

Sayangnya musuh kali ini lebih pintar di banding sebelumnya, dia berlari zig-zag agar Shikamaru susah membidik nya. Meskipun semua tembakan Shikamaru mengenai dirinya, itu akan sia-sia kalau hanya mengenai tubuhnya.

Adegan kejar-kejaran dan tembak-menambak itu terus terjadi, sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan. Shikamaru terus menembakan peluru untuk menjatuhkan musuh meski itu sia-sia, sedangkan sang musuh sendiri terus mengejar Shikamaru yang masih tidak dapat di kejar.

Namun hal itu akan segera berubah.

Berawal dari firasat yang tidak mengenakan, Ravel yang duduk di kursi penumpang nampak gelisah. Entah kenapa insting nya berteriak memperingatkan, dan tak lama setelah itu matanya melebar terkejut. "AWAS!"

Shut!

Dari arah bawah tebing, sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam melesat sangat cepat menuju motor Shikamaru. Kedua pengendara motor itu hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan selanjutnya yang terjadi...

Duar!

Tubuh Shikamaru dan Ravel terlempar dari motor saat motor tersebut meledak, mereka melayang cukup jauh dan jatuh ke jurang.

Saat masih di udara, Shikamaru memeluk tubuh mungil Ravel dan memutar tubuhnya agar posisi nya berada di bawah. Mata hitam miliknya menatap langit yang sedang di penuhi awan, sesaat kemudian matanya terpejam.

Dan tubuh mereka berdua jatuh di lebatnya pohon di bawah jurang.

.

. .

Guest

..

. .

 _"Shikamaru, teruslah hidup."_

Matanya terbuka lebar penuh keterkejutan, dengan refleks dia menggerakan tubuhnya namun rasa sakitlah yang ia dapat. Mata dengan iris hitam miliknya melirik kebawah, di mana seorang gadis tengah mencoba menghentikan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Gadis tersebut bicara padanya, namun dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan gadis tersebut.

"Jangan bergerak, nanti darah nya kembali keluar."

Shikamaru menghentikan dirinya yang hendak bangun, lebih memilih menuruti perkataan gadis tersebut. Lagipula dia merasa sangat kesakitan, mungkin beberapa tulang nya ada yang patah.

Matanya kembali melirik gadis bersurai pirang itu, meski kotor tapi tidak ada satupun luka yang ada di tubuh gadis itu. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit berbangga hati karena perlindungan dirinya tidak sia-sia.

Shikamaru hanya tidak tau saja, bahwa luka-luka yang di derita Ravel telah menghilang berkat kemampuan dan darah Phenex nya.

Sementara Ravel sendiri masih sibuk membalut paha Shikamaru dengan potongan piyama nya, disana merupakan luka terparah yang di derita oleh pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan nya. Sebelumnya disana tertancap ranting pohon yang cukup besar yang menusuk hingga menembus paha tersebut.

"Ugh!"

Ketika Ravel mengikat kain itu dengan kencang, dia menolehkan kepala nya kearah pemuda bersurai hitam (sebelumnya helm Shikamaru sudah di lepas), "Apa kau baik-baik saja."

"Menurut mu?" Shikamaru tersenyum miring untuk mengejek Ravel, seharusnya gadis pirang itu tau bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Namun Shikamaru tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu sekarang, ada hal yang harus dia khawatirkan. "Bantu aku."

Meski merasa sedikit kesal tapi Ravel masih tetap membantu Shikamaru untuk bangun, kemudian gadis dari keluarga Phenex itu memapah sang penyelamat sebelum menyenderkan nya ke sebuah pohon. Ravel melihat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan membuat dia sedikit khawatir. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Tentu saja." Tanpa menoleh dia menjawab, Shikamaru memegang bahu kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah, bahkan kain yang membalut lukanya nampak basah oleh darahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian tatapan beralih kearah Ravel. "Dimana kita sekarang."

Ravel menatap Shikamaru untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjawab. "Di dasar jurang tentu saja."

"Lalu... " meski tidak suka dengan jawaban Ravel, Shikamaru masih membalas. "Bagaimana dengan makhluk-makhluk itu."

Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Ravel sadar bahwa musuh masih mengejat mereka, hal tersebut membuat dia gelisah dan sedikit takut. Namun ketika ia melihat Shikamaru, melihat kondisi pemuda tersebut, membuat dirinya dengan kuat menekan perasaan nya tersebut. "Mereka mungkin masih mencari kita."

"Huhh." Shika mendengus merasa menyesal dengan nasib nya sekarang, namun yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik untuk tetap hidup, dan Shikamaru harus hidup untuk membalas dendam teman-teman nya.

"Maafkan aku." Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan kearah Ravel yang saat ini tengah menundukan kepalanya. Ketika gadis itu mendongak, cahaya matanya terlihat sendu ketika menatap Shika. "Kau harus terlibat hal ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi." perkataan Shikamaru membuat Ravel terdiam sambil terus menatap sang pemuda, namun Shikamaru malah mengalihkan pandangan nya ketempat lain. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Untuk beberapa saat Ravel hanya diam, namun kemudian putri bungsu keluarga Phenex itu tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih."

Shikamaru tidak membalas, dia malah lebih memilih menikmati keheningan yang ada di antara mereka. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat, tubuhnya masih sakit karena luka-luka tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, menatap gadis kecil yang masih bersimpuh di depan nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh ku tau nama mu?"

Ravel diam dengan raut wajah bingung, namun tak lama kemudian dia menjawab. "Ravel, Ravel Phenex adalah nama ku. Kau sendiri?"

"Nama ku Shi_ "

 **"Ternyata kalian disini."**

Kedua remaja berbeda gender itu sama-sama terkejut ketika suara berat menginstrusi pembicaraan mereka, menoleh kesumber suara mereka menemukan makhluk besar berbentuk banteng humanoid tak jauh dari mereka. Bukan hanya itu, tak lama kemudian muncul dua iblis berbentuk manusian serigala di samping kiri dan kanan minatour menghadang Ravel dan Shikamaru.

"Sial." Shikamaru mendecih kesal, situasi mereka saat ini benar-benar buruk, mereka sudah terpojok. Melawan pun rasanya percuma, tubuhnya sangat sulit di gunakan dan lawan nya bukanlah makhluk sembarangan. "Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha."

Shikamaru terlihat pasrah namun sebenarnya dia tengah berpikir, dia sudah bersumpah untuk tetap hidup sampai dendam teman-teman nya terbalas jadi dia akan berusaha sekuat nya. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya, senjata yang menjadi kenang-kenangan dari orang yang paling berharga buatnya.

Sekarang sebuah revolver bernama Broken Butterfly sudah tergenggam di tangan kanan nya, dia sudah siap untuk pertempuran nya sekarang.

Namun tiba-tiba Ravel berdiri di depan Shikamaru, membelakangi pemuda tersebut dan menghadapi tiga iblis liar itu. Ravel tidak ingin menambah masalah pemuda yang dengan iklas telah menolong dirinya.

"Kalian menginginkan diriku kan." Tatapan Ravel tajam dan penuh tekad, meski tubuh gemetar tidak ada raut takut di wajahnya. "Bawalah aku, tapi lepaskan dia."

 **"Kau pikir kami akan menuruti mu, gadis kecil."** Iblis liar serigala yang telah kehilangan salah satu matanya menggeram sebelum kembali bicara. **"Kau pikir setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada ku, aku akan melepaskan nya."**

Ravel menggigit bibir bawah nya, dia sudah kehabisan akal. Dengan kondisinya sekarang dia tidak mungkin bisa menang bila melawan, namun kalau itu untuk menyelamatkan pemuda di belakang nya... "Kalau begitu kalian harus melawan ku."

Dan dengan itu tubuh Ravel mulai bercahaya keemasan sebelum akhirnya di selimuti api orange keemasan. Meski api tersebut tidak besar namun panas api tersebut sangat terasa.

 **"Hahaha... "** si serigala satu mata tertawa keras begitupun dengan kedua rekan nya, mereka sama sekali tidak merasa terancam dengan panasnya api yang Ravel keluarkan. **"Kau pikir bisa menang mela_ "**

Jleb!

Ucapan iblis liar itu tersendat di tengah jalan karena sebuah kunai hitam legam telah menancap di batok kepala nya, kunai tersebut tertancap begitu dalam hingga gagang nya yang terlihat. Dan dengan semua itu tubuh besar iblis berbentuk manusia serigala tersebut roboh.

Kedua rekan nya bahkan Ravel dan Shikamaru terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut, mata mereka membola karena shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Serangan tadi begitu cepat dan tak dapat dirasa, muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung membunuh mangsa.

Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, mereka kembali dia buat terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok pria yang muncul di samping jasad iblis liar tadi. Berposisi jongkok dengan tangan kanan memegang gagang kunai.

"K-kau_ "

Belum sempat iblis berwujad banteng itu bicara, kepalanya telah melayang terpisah dari tubuh ketika pemuda yang baru muncul itu bergerak begitu cepat dan menebaskan kunai yang telah bertranformasi menjadi pedang laser berwarna kuning. Darah hitam menyembur dari leher yang telah terpotong dengan sempurna.

Iblis terakhir yang menyaksikan kedua teman nya tewas dengan cepat melompat menjauh, tubuh bergetar karena keterkejutan nya dalam kejadian ini. Dan ketika dia bertatapan dengan mata biru beku yang memandangnya dengan dingin, perasaan takut muncul di hatinya.

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu roboh bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menegakan tubuhnya, mata dingin milik pemuda pirang itu masih menatap datar iblis di depan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk melempar.

 _Ini gawat, aku harus pergi dari sini..._ karena ketakutan yang sangat besar, iblis serigala itu membalikan tubuhnya dan melesat pergi. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah pergi sejauh-jauh dari monster pirang yang berdiri disana.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar iblis liar yang mulai menjauh, tidak ada satu niatpun untuknya mengejar. Beberapa detik kemudian pendar tipis menyelimuti kunai uniknya dan tepat setelah energi itu terkumpul, dia melempar kunai tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Syut!

Kunai yang di selimuti energi kuning tersebut melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan lintasan cahaya kuning di jalurnya, laju yang sangat luar biasa membuat kunai tersebut dengan mudah menyusul serigala yang sedang lari dan dengan sangat mudah juga menembus kepala Iblis liar tersebut.

Kemampuan dari salah satu Guest milik Naruto yang bernama Arthiest adalah serangan yang sangat cepat yang dapat menembus apa saja, serangan yang hampir mustahil di hindari.

Sementara dua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terdiam dengan bola mata membesar, dan setelahnya rasa takut mulai menjalar ke tubuh mereka.

'Dia menghabisi mereka dengan sangat cepat.' pupil mata Shikamaru mengecil dan bergetar pelan, bahkan tangan nya yang menggenggam erat revolver ikut bergetar. 'Dia sangat berbahaya.'

'Apa dia musuh... atau kawan.' Ravel yang sama terkejutnya hanya bisa diam, api yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhnya bahkan telah lenyap tak tersisa. Pemuda pirang yang berdiri membelakangi Ravel itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap dirinya, karena hal itu Ravel mengambil sikap waspada.

Namun ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu Ravel merasa familiar, seakan dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Rambut pirang jabrik yang berantakan, mata dengan iris biru yang memancarkan kehangatan, wajah tegas dengan warna kulit agak tan, dan tiga pasang garis menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi.

'Kumis kucing!?' Seakan ada lampu yang bercahaya di kepala nya, Ravel terpikirkan seorang bocah yang selalu menemani nya bermain. "Na-naruto-Nii! "

"Ravel-chan." Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepala nya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Bodohnya dirinya hingga sempat tidak mengenali adik kecil nya, mau bagaimana lagi dulu Ravel memiliki Rambut pendek.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto mendekat dan saat jarak mereka tinggal tiga langkah Ravel maju dan memeluk dirinya.

"Naruto-Nii." Ravel yang hanya setinggi perut bagian atas Naruto, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan erat, mengekspresikan semua ketakutan nya kepada Naruto. Tubuhnya bahkan sampai gemetar karena hal itu, "Naruto-Nii."

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Ravel untuk menenangkan gadis tersebut. Ketika dia merasa Ravel sudah tenang, Naruto merenggangkan pelukan nya. Berjalan satu langkah kedepan sebelum berjongkok di depan Ravel.

"Tenanglah." Naruto kembali tersenyum dan bersamaan dengan itu tangan nya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut kepala Ravel. "Sekarang semua sudah aman."

Ravel mengangguk singkat lalu ikut tersenyum, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap mata biru Naruto yang menatapnya lembut. Perkataan Naruto tadi mampu membuat Ravel merasa lega, gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu sangat percaya dengan perkataan Naruto. Dia sekarang benar-benar merasa aman.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanpa Ravel jawab pun Naruto sudah tau jawaban nya, hanya melihat kondisi gadis itu Naruto tau hal macam apa yang telah Ravel lalui. Selain itu Naruto juga merasakan energi Ravel yang sudah sangat sedikit, demonic power nya hampir habis.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Namun tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Ravel, Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah botol kecil dengan air berwarna biru di dalam nya. Itu adalah Phoenix Tear, sebuah elixer ajaib kebanggaan Clan Phenex. "Ini, untuk mengembalikan energi mu."

Ravel mengambil itu dengan raut wajah senang, kondisinya akan segera pulih setelah meminum ini. Namun ketika dia membuka tutup botol nya, dia teringat dengan hal yang tadi dia lupakan. Dia melupakan pemuda yang telah menolong nya, pemuda yang terluka karena melindungi nya.

Karena hal itu Ravel menengok kebelakang, menatap pemuda yang tersandar lemah di batang pohon. Pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara Ravel dan Naruto, pemuda yang juga tengah menahan sakit karena luka di tubuhnya.

Ravel berbalik dan melangkah cepat kearah Shikamaru, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung. Ketika Ravel sampai di tempat Shikamaru, ia segera berjongkok dan menyodorkan botol berisi air mata Phoenix kepada Shikamaru. "Ini, cepat minum ini."

Shikamaru menatap botol tersebut dengan bingung, dan dia hendak mengeluarkan suara nya untuk itu. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Ravel sudah memasukan isi botol tersebut kemulutnya. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatnya tidak percaya.

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang begitupun dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, stamina nya pun seakan kembali terisi dan semua rasa lelahnya menghilang. Semua yang terjadi pada tubuhnya seperti sebuah keajaiban, dan keajaiban itu berasal dari cairan yang berada di dalam botol yang di pegang Ravel.

"Ini adalah Air mata Phoenix," seakan tau kebingungan Shikamaru, Ravel mencoba menjelaskan. "Ini dapat menyembuhkan setiap luka dan akan mengembalikan stamina mu."

Seperti yang di katakan Ravel seluruh luka Shikamaru benar-benar sembuh total, bahkan bekas lukanya pun tidak terlihat. Shikamaru mencoba membuktikan nya dengan menekan bekas luka nya dan ia tidak merasakan sakit, pemuda bersurai hitam yang di ikat keatas itu juga mencoba menggerakan kaki yang terluka dan dia merasa senang karena berhasil melakukan nya dengan mudah.

"Ravel, siapa dia?" Shikamaru dan Ravel sama-sama menoleh ke tempat Naruto yang barusan bersuara, sedangkan Naruto sendiri memberikan pandangan penasaran pada Shikamaru.

Sebelumnya dia memang sempat melihat pemuda itu saat dia sedang bertarung (baca; membunuh) iblis-iblis tadi, namun karena fokus pada Ravel Naruto melupakan pemuda itu.

Dan melihat bagaimana Ravel memperlakukan pemuda itu, Naruto yakin terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Selain itu Naruto juga tidak merasakan energi apapun pada pemuda tersebut, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu seratus persen manusia.

"Naruto-Nii, dia telah membantu ku untuk bisa lari dari kejaran iblis-iblis liar itu." Ravel menjawab dengan semangat, matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan saat mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto menatap wajah Ravel untuk sesaat, kemudian dia kembali menatap Shikamaru. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukan. "Terimakasih karena telah menolong adik ku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu, Naruto kembali bicara dan kali ini tatapan pemuda bermata biru itu tertuju pada Ravel. "Ravel ayo kita pulang."

"Benarkah!?" Wajah Ravel nampak lebih cerah ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresi gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto itu berubah. Mata besar dengan iris biru miliknya melirik Shikamaru. "Tapi... bagaimana dengan nya."

"Pergilah, " Shikamaru bangkit untuk berdiri dan dengan pandangan malas membersihkan kotoran di tubuhnya. Mata dengan pupil hitam miliknya kemudian menatap Naruto sebelum beralih kepada Ravel. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi ke hal merepotkan ini."

"Khukhukhu... apa kalian pikir bisa pergi begitu saja dari tempat ini."

Suara baru mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga, Ravel dan Shikamaru memandang ke tempat suara berasal sedangkan Naruto hanya melirikan matanya. Di tempat tersebut berdiri seorang yang mamakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, wajah orang tersebut tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan hodie yang dia pakai.

"Jadi kau yang berada di balik penculikan ini." Naruto memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan menghadap sosok berjubah tersebut, matanya menyipit ketika merasakan energi sosok tersebut. 'Iblis murni.' Batin nya.

"Khukhukhu... kalau ia memangnya kenapa?" Sosok tersebut membalas ucapan Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau akan menghukum ku... wahai 'darah kotor'."

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam mendengar hinaan sosok tersebut, hinaan tersebut sedikit mengingatkan nya pada masalalu nya saat berada di Underworld. 'Darah kotor' adalah sebutan untuk dirinya karena memiliki darah manusia di tubuhnya yang merupakan iblis.

"Hanya karna kau berhasil membunuh tiga bawahan ku... " sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat dengan gaya angkuh, kedua tangan nya ia rentangkan kesamping. "Kau bisa mengalahkan ku? "

"Aku akan mengalahkan mu dan akan menghancurkan mu." Naruto membalas dengan cepat dan tajam, mata biru nya memandang dingin pada sang lawan, dan di wajahnya tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. "Sama seperti Aku menghancurkan markas mu di selatan sana."

Sepasang mata yang tersembunyi oleh bayangan jubahnya tersebut melebar sempurna.

-line break-

Hutan sebelah selatan.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah panjang sekarang tengah duduk di sebuah meja, kakinya yang memakai sepatu bot hitam berayun pelan, tubuhnya yang terbalut Hearts Kruez Armor dia tegakan dengan tangan kiri menapak di meja sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan tangan kanan memegang sebuah map hitam berisi dokument.

Mata coklatnya bergerak melihat semua tulisan yang ada di sana, keningnya kadang mengkerut ketika mendapatkan informasi yang menarik. Tak lama kemudian dia menutup map tersebut. "Mungkin Naruto ingin melihat ini."

Gadis yang tidak lain adalah Erza kemudian turun dari meja dan tak lama kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar. Jalan nya begitu santai meski lantai yang ia pijak di penuhi dengan genangan darah, dia bahka terlihat santai ketika melangkahi seonggok tubuh yang tidak bergerak.

Gadis yang merupakan Knight dari peerage Naruto itu keluar dari tempat atau bangunan yang tak terurus, bangunan yang menjadi markas musuh yang telah di beritahukan oleh King nya Naruto. Atas perintah dari Naruto sendiri dia dan...

Erza melebarkan matanya saat dia telah sampai di halaman bangunan tersebut. Di depan nya sebuah tumpukan yang menyerupai gunung menghalangi jalan nya, hal yang membuatnya ngeri karena tumpukan tersebut terbuat dari tubuh-tubuh yang telah kehilangan nyawa.

"Erza, apa telah selesai dengan urusan mu."

Erza mengalihkan pandangan nya kesamping ketika sebuah suara terdengar, dan Erza merasa ngeri melihat Tamamo yang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang tersenyum kearah nya. Namun bukan senyuman manis yang membuat Erza merasa ngeri melainkan...

Tamamo duduk di kursi tersebut seperti tengah menunggu seseorang, ekor orange miliknya bahkan bergoyang pelan di belakang tubuhnya. Mata besar dengan iris keemasan miliknya bahkan berbinar saat memandang Erza, bahkan sebuah senyum manis terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

Hanya saja...

Di sekitar tempatnya berada, puluhan tubuh berbagai bentuk tergeletak tak bernyawa, genangan darah menggenang di tempat itu hingga tanah atau rumput disana berwarna merah kehitaman. Yang lebih mengerikan tubuh tersebut hanya bagian pinggang kebawah, sedangkan bagian atasnya telah berhamburan seperti di ledakan.

Dan Tamamo yang berada di tengah kejadian tersebut, yang baju dan tubuhnya tidak sedikit pun kotor tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang terlihat menakutkan. Erza hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar mengetahui seberapa mengerikan nya Queen dari King nya itu.

-line break-

Hutan di tempat Naruto tidak bisa lagi disebut hutan, kerusakan yang terjadi menjadi penyebab hal itu. Banyak pohon yang tumbang, baik itu karena sayatan atau ledakan, tanahnya dalam radius seratus meter menjadi tandus dan di berbagai tempat kawah-kawah berbagai ukuran tercipta, belum lagi batang-batang pohon yang terbakar dan menjadi arang.

Semua itu terjadi karena pertarungan Naruto dengan iblis yang menjadi dalang penculikan Ravel, semua kerusakan tersebut disebabkan bentroknya kekuatan mereka. Namun pertarungan tersebut berakhir dengan singkat, dan Naruto keluar sebagai pemenang.

Saat ini disalah satu pohon yang masih berdiri, tubuh seorang pria tertempel disana dengan sebuah kunai menancap di perut seperti sebuah paku. Pria tersebut tergolek lemah namun dia masih bernafas menandakan jiwa nya masih berada dalam tubuh.

Ya, meskipun itu tidak bertahan lama.

Di depan pria tersebut Naruto muncul dan mencengkram leher pria tersebut dan mendorongnya kebelakang hingga membentur pohon. Wajah kedua nya yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh centi membuat Naruto dengan mudah menatap wajah pria tersebut.

"Katakan," pandangan Naruto menajam yang kemudian diiringi dengan suaranya yang dingin membuat tubuh sang lawan bergetar ketakutan. Namun pemuda bermata shappire itu tidak peduli, malahan dia menguatkan cengkraman nya. "Kenapa kau menculik Ravel?"

"A-aku," suaranya bergetar dan lambat namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. "Di-disu-suruh me-melakukan nya."

Mata Naruto menajam dan cengkraman nya semakin kuat. "Siapa?"

"De_ argh!" Tiba-tiba tubuh pria itu kejang dan kemudian mengeliat liar, jangan lupakan teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto melompat menjauh kebelakang.

 _Segel pengekang,_ batin Naruto ketika melihat sesuatu yang bersinar di leher pria tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh pria tersebut mengembang seperti balon yang ditiup dan tak lama kemudian meledak menghamburkan isi di dalamnya.

Naruto hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dengan lengan nya untuk terlindung dari darah dan organ dalam yang berhamburan di udara. Saat semua telah berhenti, Naruto kembali melihat ketempat pria tadi berada, namun yang ia temukan hanya cipratan darah yang menempel di pohon.

...

Semua nya sekarang telah berakhir, kasus penculikan Ravel selesai pada waktu menunjukan tengah hari. Naruto kembali ke Underworld untuk mengantarkan Ravel ke Mansion keluarga Phenex, sedangkan dua anggota peerage Naruto kembali kerumah atas perintah Naruto.

Dan untuk Shikamaru...

Saat ini pemuda Nara itu sedang berada di rumahnya yang berada di tengah hutan, ia duduk di meja di ruangan bawah tanah. Cahaya disana sedikit remang-remang karena lampu di ruangan tersebut bercahaya redup, untungnya cahaya seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya.

Di depan nya, tepat di atas meja tersusun berbagai senjata api. Mulai dari jenis Handgun, Shotgun, Senapan serbu (Assault Rifle), dan Senapan runduk (Sniper Rifle). Senjata-senjata itu merupakan senjata terbaik yang dia punya, namun setelah hari ini dia menjadi ragu.

Hari ini dia bertemu musuh yang dapat menahan peluru-peluru dari tembakan nya, dan besar kemudian dia akan menghadapi musuh yang sama seperti itu.

Tatapan Shikamaru kemudian beralih ke dinding di depan nya, disana ada sebuah papan tipis mirip papan tulis yang menempel di dinding. Dan di papan tersebut tertempel berbagai foto, baik foto orang, benda, tempat, dan sebagai nya.

Mata hitamnya menatap sebuah foto dirinya dengan pasukan nya yang sedang berfoto disana, kemudian pandangan nya beralih kearah foto sebuah peti mati yang memiliki gambar unik di setiap sisinya, peti tersebut adalah target misinya dulu.

Sekali lagi tatapan nya beralih ke foto lain, disana dia melihat kumpulan manusia yang terbang dengan sayap hitam, kemudian dia beralih ke foto yang menunjukan seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan pandangan tajam.

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya dan bersandar di kursi yang dia duduki, pandangan nya menatap keatas. Tak berapa lama kemudian matanya menatap benda yang di gantung di samping mejanya, itu adalah kalung dalam jumlah banyak. Kalung dengan rantai perak dengan flat besi sebagai bandulnya.

 _Aku butuh kekuatan lebih,_ batin Shikamaru sambil menatap kalung-kalung tersebut yang bergemerincing karena tertiup angin yang entah datang dari Mana. Beberapa saat kemudian tatapan nya turun kebawah, ketangan kanan nya yang memegang sebuah kartu.

Sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam dengan segel sihir dibelakang nya.

 _"Kalau kau menerima tawaran ku, kau tau harus apa."_

"Menjadi iblis ya... " sekali lagi Shikamaru menatap keatas, menatap langit-langit ruangan yang gelap, di matanya terlihat cahaya tajam hasil dari sinar redup lampu. "Kurasa tidak buruk."

...

Di tempat Naruto, saat ini pemuda pirang itu sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Matanya tajam dan nampak serius saat membaca dokument dari map yang di berika Erza padanya, sebuah kilatan aneh terlihat di mata birunya. "Menarik."

. .

. .

. . .

TBC

. .

.

Yo, saya kembali dan membawakan chap ini. Semoga chap kali ini dapat menghibur kalian semua. Dan kalau kurang menghibur kalian bisa memberikan saran dan kritik untuk saya, itu akan sangat membantu.

Maaf untuk chap kali ini nggak ada pertarungan yang epic, sengaja saya singkat. Jujur saja awalnya saya akan membuat chap kali ini dengan full action, tapi setelah setengah jadi saya hapus karena akan terlalu lama, mungkin akan selesai dalam dua chap. Itu tidak sesuai target.

Dengan bergabungnya Shikamaru dalam peerage Naruto, maka arc baru akan di mulai. Dengan kata lain, pencarian anggota peerage Naruto telah selesai.

Saya senang pengunjung fic ini semakin lama semakin bertambah, dari chap kemarin saja saya melihat ada sekitar 5000 lebih reader yang telah membaca (sayangnya hanya sekitar 20 orang saja yang meng-review)

Saya berharap ke depan nya semakin banyak lagi orang yang berminat dengan fic sederhana saya ini.

review sangat mendukung semangat Author, jadi bantu Author tidak nge-stuck dengan memberi review, ya!


	6. Chapter 6 Bangsawan Phenex, Iblis abadi

Profil peerage Naruto:

Nama: Naruto Namikaze (Phenex)

Bidak: King.

Ket: Merupakan seorang iblis dengan darah setengah manusia, anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze (Phenex) yang merupakan seorang Half-Devil dengan Kushina Uzumaki yang seorang Miko (manusia). Memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari dunia lain yang dia sebut UP (Unbeatable Power) yang di dalamnya menyimpan jiwa dan kekuatan hewan suci yang dia sebut Guest (Guardiant Beast).

Nama: Tomamo Namikaze atau Tomamo no Mae.

Bidak: Queen

Title: Queen Of Conquer

Ket: Tamamo adalah salah satu hewan suci (Guest) yang berasal dari dunia lain. Jiwa nya dan Jiwa dua pengawalnya tersegel di tubuh seorang gadis desa bernama Misukume. Ketika gadis desa tersebut tewas karena di pukuli warga, Tamamo mengambil alih tubuhnya dan membantai warga desa. Karena tubuh sang gadis yang tidak mampu menahan kekuatan besarnya, ia tidur di dimensi yang ia buat sampai tubuh itu bisa sesusai dengan kekuatan nya. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun berlalu, ia terbangun bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menemukan tempat persembunyian nya. Dan saat itu Naruto telah menjadikan nya iblis. Dia merupakan peerage keempat Naruto.

Nama: Erza Scarlet

Bidak: Knight (2 piece)

Title: Titania Queen, Dancing Blade Armored Demon Girl.

Ket: Salah satu penduduk desa yang di kuasai dua penyihir jahat, dia menaruh dendam pada dua penyihir tersebut dan pada kepala desa yang memilih mendukung dua penyihir. Dia dan Naruto yang kebetulan mampir ke desa tersebut di jadikan tumbal oleh kepala desa dan dua penyihir. Namun saat akan di bunuh, kekuatan Erza muncul. Dan dengan itu dia dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan dua penyihir tersebut. Setelah desa nya aman, Erza memilih ikut dengan Naruto dan menjadi peerage Naruto, ia merupakan peerage kedua Naruto.

Nama: Shikamaru Nara

Bidak: Bishop (1 piece)

Ket: Shikamaru merupakan mantan pasukan khusus yang memilih menjadi pembunuh bayaran, ia memilih profesi seperti itu untuk mencari sebuah kelomopok yang telah membantai pasukan nya. Memiliki kemampuan menggunakan berbagai senjata api dengan akurasi sangat bagus (terutama saat menggunakan Sniper Rifle). Bertemu Naruto saat dia menyelamatkan seorang gadis (Ravel ) dari iblis liar, kemudian bergabung dengan peerage Naruto seminggu setelah penculikan Ravel. Dia merupakan peerage kelima Naruto.

Nama: ****** (masih rahasia)

Bidak: Pion (2 piece )

Ket: Dia seorang pemuda yang muncul di Castle Phenex milik Revan Phenex (kakek Naruto) dalam keadaan luka parah. Revan merawatnya hingga sembuh yang kemudian memanggil Naruto untuk menjadikan pemuda tersebut peerage Naruto. Dia (pion Naruto) mau menjadi peerage Naruto bila Naruto mampu mengalahkan nya, akhirnya pertarungan terjadi dan Naruto keluar sebagai pemenang meski harus menggunakan kekuatan salah satu dari tiga Guest terkuatnya. Dia merupakan peerage pertama Naruto.

Nama: ***** (masih rahasia)

Bidak: Rook (1 piece)

Ket: Dia merupakan seorang manusia setengah yokai yang tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan senjutsu nya. Saat dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan nya, ia bertemu dengan Pion Naruto yang sedang menjalankan misi dari Naruto. Singkat cerita, Pion Naruto berhasil membuatnya tenang dan kemudian merekut nya untuk menjadi peerage Naruto. Dia merupakan peerage ketiga Naruto, beberapa bulan setelah Naruto menjadikan Erza menjadi iblis.

Nama: ******* (masih rahasia)

Bidak: Bishop (1 piece)

Ket: Dia merupakan seorang gadis vampire setengah manusia, karena darah manusia nya itu dia di kucilkan oleh ras vampire. Sepanjang hidupnya dia hanya tinggal di Castle nya tanpa pernah keluar. Suatu hari dia bertemu penyusup yang tidak lain adalah Pion Naruto di Castle nya. Singkat cerita, karena dia ingin merasakan dunia luar dia memilih ikut dengan si penyusup tersebut dan menjadi peerage Naruto. Dia merupakan peerage keenam Naruto. Sebagai tambahan, karena darah manusia nya dia memiliki sacred gear langka.

.

. .

. . .

 **Guest**

 **By:**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Desclaimer : Jelas bukan punya saya!...,**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Erza, ...**

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.**

 **...**

 **...**

..

Skip time Dua tahun.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan tanpa di sadari sudah dua tahun semenjak Shikamaru menjadi bagian dari peerage Naruto. Dalam dua tahun terakhir ini Naruto habiskan dengan berpetualang, meningkatkan kemampuan nya serta pengetahuan nya.

Dia, Erza, dan Tamamo berpetualang bersama. Tujuan mereka adalah latihan, terutama untuk Erza.

Dalam dua tahun terakhir ini, Naruto yang di bantu Tamamo melatih Erza dengan sangat keras. Peerage bidak Knight sekaligus gadis yang paling lama bersama Naruto itu bahkan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal.

Hasilnya... sebanding dengan usahanya. Saat ini Erza menjadi ahli pedang yang sangat kuat, bahkan Naruto tidak mampu mengalahkan nya dalam adu pedang. Selain itu, dia sudah memasteri kekuatan yang ia miliki, sangat banyak teknik dan armor yang dia kuasai.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru yang menjadi anggota kelima Naruto juga berkembang pesat dalam dua tahun ini. Dia yang ikut bersama Pion dan Bishop lain Naruto mendapat pelatihan sekaligus pengalaman supernatural dari anggota terkuat ketiga (Pion Naruto) dalam peerage Naruto.

Shikamaru mengikuti pria tersebut atas perintah Naruto, karena selain mengasah kemampuan nya Pion Naruto itu juga membantunya dalam penyelidikan tentang organisasi yang menyerang kelompok Shikamaru dahulu. Itu sesusai dengan apa yang Naruto tawarkan padanya dahulu.

Sedangkan untuk peerage Naruto terakhir, yang menepati posisi Rook sekaligus pria yang memiliki darah Yokai, saat ini masih tinggal di tempat Yokai monyet (Hiruzen) yang merupakan salah satu guru Naruto. Dia disana untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatan senjutsu nya. Dan sekarang pelatihan nya tersebut telah selesai dengan hasil yang menakjubkan.

-line break-

"Hooaamz... " mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan suara yang panjang, tanpa memperhatikan sopan santun ataupun tata krama pemuda bersurai kuning dan bermata biru tersebut menguap lebar.

Naruto masih mengantuk karena pekerjaan malam tadi, dan sekarang dia harus bangun sangat pagi karena suatu alasan. Karena hal itulah ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang berada di ruang tamu rumah nya, sesekali ia memejamkan matanya.

Dalam dua tahun ini tak banyak yang berubah dari Naruto, hanya wajahnya yang sedikit lebih tegas dan dewasa dan rambutnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dan rapi. Selain itu, tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya.

Saat ini, ia berada di ruang tamu atau ruang keluarga yang berukuran tidak besar namun juga tidak kecil. Dia duduk di sofa untuk satu orang berwarna biru muda, di sebelah dan di depan nya juga terletak sofa berwarna sama namun berbeda ukuran, tiga sofa itu di batasai oleh meja berbahan kaca.

Kembali ketempat Naruto, iblis yang sudah berusia hampir dua puluh dua tahun itu membuka matanya yang sebelumnya tadi terpejam ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Menolehkan kepalanya, Naruto menemukan Erza dengan pakaian santai berjalan kearahnya.

Gadis yang selalu bersama nya selama hampir lima tahun itu memakai baju kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam polos yang terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, memakai celana ketat setengah paha menunjukan kaki jenjang nya yang tidak memakai alas.

Rambut merahnya yang lebih panjang di banding rambutnya yang dulu dia ikat ekor kuda dengan ikat rambut berwarna hitam, poni rambut yang miring kesamping kanan hampir menutupi mata kanan nya. Selama dua tahun ini tidak banyak penampilan Erza yang berubah, hanya wajahnya saja yang semakin cantik dan rambut merahnya yang semakin panjang.

"Pagi Er-chan. "

Gadis yang saat ini berumur sembilan belas tahun itu hanya dia tanpa ada niat menjawab sapaan Naruto, dia dengan tenang berjalan melewati sofa atau kursi Naruto sebelumnya akhirnya duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di samping depan Naruto. Sekilas Erza melirik Naruto yang tengah cemberut, kemudian tatapan nya kembali kedepan.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu?" Naruto yang sebelumnya cemberut sekarang berekspresi kesal sambil berbicara dengan nada dibuat tinggi.

Sekali lagi Erza hanya melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, setelahnya dia kembali diam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan bergumam pelan. "Pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Haa_ "

"Met pagi Naruto-kun." Naruto tidak jadi meneruskan ucapan nya karena sepasang lengan telah memeluknya dari belakang, dan belum sempat pemuda pirang itu bereaksi sebuah benda lembut telah menempel di pipi kiri nya.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja mencium Naruto itu kemudian mendongakan wajahnya menatap Erza, sebuah senyuman manis terlihat di wajah cantiknya. "Met pagi Erza. "

Dan balasan Erza hanya sebuah dengusan. Dan entah mengapa Naruto juga melihat ekspresi cemberut disana.

Gadis yang memeluk Naruto tadi yang tak lain adalah Queen Naruto, Tamamo menegakan tubuhnya sebelum berjalan dan duduk di sofa tepat di samping Erza. Dia saat ini masih memakai piyama biru muda dengan motif garis-garis, rambut pink nya yang biasa ia ikat twin tail kini di gerai. Sudah sangat jelas ia baru bangun tidur.

Cukup aneh, karena di antara mereka bertiga Tamamo adalah orang yang selalu bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Tapi sekarang dia bangun paling akhir.

Mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul, namun setelah ucapan selamat pagi dari Tamamo tadi tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Erza yang merunung sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto yang bersandar dengan wajah mengantuk, dan Tamamo yang menatap semuanya dengan wajah polos.

"Jadi... " setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Erza akhirnya membuka suara. "Kenapa kita harus berkumpul sepagi ini."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi," Naruto menjawab tanpa menatap Erza, ia lebih tertarik menatap langit-langit rumah walau sesekali matanya terpejam hendak tertidur. Bangun terlalu pagi ternyata sangat berat bagi Naruto. Tak lama kemudian dia menatap Erza. "Kita tunggu Shika datang, baru setelah itu aku akan jelaskan."

"Shikamaru-san akan datang?" Tamamo nampak sedikit bersemangat ketika mendengar tentang salah satu peerage Naruto tersebut. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengan nya, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuknya."

Dan dengan itu, Tamamo pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Naruto dan Erza.

"Terakhir bertemu enam bulan yang lalu." Erza menatap keatas menerawang ingatan nya pada pria dengan gaya rambut mirip nanas itu. "Cukup lama juga... "

"Ya, dan seingatku saat itu kau memotong tangan nya." Ucap Naruto sinis yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari Erza.

Enam bulan yang lalu, ketika semua anggota peerage Naruto berkumpul, Naruto mengadakan sebuah sparring. Dan saat itu Erza harus berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, dan hasilnya tangan kanan pria yang menepati posisi Bishop itu harus terpotong oleh pedang tajam Erza.

Untuknya saat itu Naruto membawa Air Mata Phoenix sehingga tangan Shikamaru dapat di sambung kembali.

Perhatian Naruto dan Erza teralihkan kesudut ruangan dimana disana muncul lingkaran sihir yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi muncul dari sana.

Itu adalah Shikamaru yang pada saat ini memakai pakaian (baju, jaket kulit, celana panjang) serba hitam, pemuda yang rambutnya diikat keatas itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sofa yang muat untuk dua orang, letaknya tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Wajah yang selalu terlihat malas menatap datar kearah Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan misimu." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sampai saat ini Shikamaru masih mempunyai misi untuk mengungkap pelaku penyerangan pada pasukan nya dulu, dia dan dua peerage Naruto lainnya mendapat misi penyelidikan.

Naruto punya firasat bahwa penyerangan terhadap pasukan nya Shikamaru ada hubungan nya dengan artefak kuno yang sedang Naruto teliti. Oleh karena itulah dia mengutamakan misi ini.

Shikamaru ingin membalas kematian teman-teman nya dengan menghancurkan kelompok yang menyerang dirinya dahulu, sedangkan Naruto ingin mendapatkan artefak yang telah diambil kelompok tersebut dari regu Shikamaru. Kedua nya memiliki target yang sama namun dengan tujuan berbeda.

Untuk beberapa saat Shikamaru diam, namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Masih sulit mencari keberadaan mereka, namun kami masih dapat mengikuti jejak mereka. Selain itu beberapa persembunyian mereka berhasil kami temukan."

"Ohh... " Naruto memberikan pandangan tertarik pada penjelasan Shikamaru, pemuda itu bahkan menunjukan senyum tipisnya. "Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan."

"Memang apalagi... " Shikamaru merilekskan tubuhnya dengan bersandar ke sofa, tatapan menghadap keatas sedikit menerawang. "Tentu saja kami 'bersihkan'. "

Bersamaan dengan itu Shikamaru kembali menatap Naruto, dari telapak tangan nya muncul lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna kuning. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah map berwarna merah muncul di tangan tersebut.

Meletakan di meja kaca di depan nya, Shikamaru lalu mendorong map tersebut hingga kesisi meja yang berada di depan Naruto. "Semua rincian nya ada disana."

"Ini bagus, sekarang aku memiliki misi baru untuk mu." Perkataan Naruto membuat Shikamaru sedikit terkejut, dan dia juga kurang setuju dengan itu. Namun sebelum Shikamaru sempat protes, Naruto telah lebih dulu berbicara. "Akan ku jelaskan setelah Tamamo kesini."

Erza yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya, sedikit kurang paham dengan pembicaraan itu. Selain itu nampak nya ia tidak memiliki peran di sini, dengan kata lain dia tidak di butuhkan disini. Jadi untuk apa dia disini.

Namun ketika dia hendak pergi, suara Tamamo yang baru datang dari dapur menghentikan dirinya. Dan sekarang tatapan nya tertuju pada gadis rubah yang tengah membawa nampan cukup besar di tangan nya.

Tamamo yang baru datang tersenyum manis kearah Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan 'selamat datang' pada pemuda itu, kemudian dia meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di meja dan membagikan isinya. Itu adalah teh hangat yang beraroma sedap, sebagai pelengkap ada kue kering yang manis.

Setelah itu, Tamamo yang saat ini telah mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai duduk di samping Erza. Gadis bertelinga rubah itu tersenyum kepada semua orang dan berkata, "Silahkan di nikmati."

Untuk sejenak mereka merilekskan diri dengan meminum teh buatan Tamamo, merasakan betapa harumnya aroma teh dan betapa enaknya rasa teh tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, teh buatan Tamamo sangat enak." Shikamaru memuji dengan tulus, meski jarang minum teh Shikamaru sangat menikmati teh buatan Tamamo.

"Terimakasih." Balas Tamamo dengan senyum manisnya.

Kemudian tatapan Shikamaru beralih kearah Naruto yang masih menikmati teh nya. "Jadi... " Ucap Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. "Apa misi yang ingin kau berikan?"

"Tentang misi itu." Naruto menatap Shikamaru lalu menatap dua perempuan yang ada disana secara bergantian, sebuah senyum misterius terlihat di wajah tampan nya. "Kita berempat yang akan menjalankan nya."

Dan ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat mereka yang ada disana tertarik sekaligus penasaran.

"Tapi... " ucapan Naruto selanjutnya membuat mereka kembali fokus pada pemuda pirang itu membuat Naruto melebarkan senyuman nya. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin melihat hasil latihan kalian (Shikamaru dan Erza) selama enam bulan ini."

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya kasar, bagaimana dia bisa lupa setiap enam bulan sekali mereka akan melakukan latih tanding. Dengan gerakan kaku dia menoleh kesamping, ketempat Erza. Dan dia bergedik ngeri melihat senyuman (seringai) tipis dari gadis merah itu.

Mungkinkah lengan nya akan terpotong lagi?

.

. .

. .

Red Eyes B. Dragon

. . .

. .

.

Sekarang Erza dan Shikamaru sedang berhadapan dengan jarak sepuluh meter, keduanya sama-sama berdiri di tanah luas yang di kelilingi bebatuan besar. Ini adalah training ground yang di buat Naruto di dalam dimensi buatan, Training Ground Lvl 1 itulah nama nya.

Naruto sendiri membuat tiga Training Ground di dimensi ini dengan berbagai medan, Lvl 1 merupakan medan termudah untuk saat ini. Jadi tempat ini cocok di gunakan untuk latih tanding.

"Kau sudah siap, Shikamaru?" Erza membuka suara sambil membuat lingkaran sihir kecil di tangan kanan nya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah pedang pendek (iron shortsword) berwarna silver tergenggam di tangan kanan nya.

Pedang pendek tersebut bukan pedang sembarangan, terutama saat Erza yang memegangnya. Pedang tersebut di buat khusus oleh Naruto untuk nya, di buat dari logam khusus dengan sebuah rune sihir di dalam nya.

Pedang tersebut memiliki aksara sihir yang sama dengan kekuatan yang di miliki Erza. Jadi ketika Erza menggunakan salah satu kekuatan (armor) nya, pedang tersebut akan berubah mengikuti aksara sihir yang tergandung dalam armor tersebut. Dengan begitu, pedang Erza akan memiliki bahan dan kekuatan yang sama dengan armor Erza.

Naruto sendiri membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untuk membuatnya, dua tahun untuk meneliti dan mempelajari aksara sihir kekuatan Erza dan satu tahun lagi untuk pembuatan pedang tersebut.

Sring!

Tubuh Erza bersinar dengan cahaya kuning keemasan, dan sesaat kemudian cahaya tersebut menghilang memperlihatkan Erza yang sudah memakai armor Heart Kruez miliknya. Pedang nya juga ikut berubah, yang awalnya hanya pedang pendek berbahan iron kini telah berganti menjadi pedang panjang berbahan steal (Steal Longsword).

"Haah~ merepotkan." Shikamaru menghela nafas, pasrah dengan keadaan nya. Dari awal sudah dapat di tentukan siapa pemenang nya. Namun meskipun begitu, dia tetap akan melakukan yang terbaik dan menunjukan hasil latihan nya selama ini.

Dua lingkaran sihir kecil tercipta di tangan kanan dan kiri Shikamaru, dan dari sana keluar dua buah Handgun berwarna hitam dengan ukiran unik. Itu adalah pistol Baretta 92 miliknya yang sudah di upgrade, senjata tersebut sudah di pasang rune magic untuk memperkuat demage tembakan.

Naruto yang menonton dari pinggir lapangan bersama dengan Tamamo mengangkat tangan nya serta berkata. "Mulai!"

Dan dengan itu Erza melesat maju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bersamaan dengan itu Shikamaru menodongkan kedua pistolnya dan tanpa ragu menarik pelatuknya, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik dua puluh peluru dia tembakan.

Erza tanpa mengurangi kecepatan nya menangkis setiap peluru dengan pedangnya, beberapa peluru mengenai armor nya namun tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. Saat Shikamaru berhenti menembak, Erza sudah berada di depan pemuda tersebut dan tanpa membuang waktu menebaskan pedangnya kearah pemuda tersebut.

Shikamaru menunduk dan mengelak kesamping kiri, dan di saat yang bersamaan dia menodongkan pistol di tangan kanan nya menuju ke kepala merah Erza.

Dor!

Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak bersenjata Erza menepis tangan Shikamaru membuat tembakan tersebut meleset dari sasaran, tak berhenti sampai di sana tangan kanan Erza kembali menggerakan pedangnya untuk memotong tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya 360° dan melangkah mundur, dari jaraknya sekarang dia menembakan lima buah peluru dari kedua pistolnya.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Dengan kecepatan nya Erza mampu menangkis tiga peluru yang mengarah ke wajahnya dan menghindari dua peluru lain nya. 'Dua puluh enam peluru, tinggal empat lagi.' Batin Erza mengingat tembakan yang telah Shikamaru keluarkan.

Handgun Shikamaru hanya memiliki lima belas amunisi dalam satu buah pistol, itu artinya Shikamaru memiliki tiga puluh aminusi saat ini. Dan sekarang sudah dua puluh enam buah yang di gunakan tinggal empat lagi.

Erza kembali melesat setelah dia kembali menghindari peluru yang di tembakan Shikamaru, dia memposisikan pedangnya untuk menusuk pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Ketika tusukan berhasil di hindari, gadis dengan surai merah itu bergerak cepat kesamping untuk menghindari peluru yang mengincar kepala nya.

 _Tinggal dua_

Erza kembali memberikan tebasan diagonal keatas untuk menyerang Shikamaru, namun serangan nya kembali di hindari dengan Shikamaru yang melompat kebelakang. Dengan cepat Erza melesat kedepan dan menangkat moncong pistol Shikamaru sebelum menggerakan nya kesamping untuk mengubah arah tembakan, bersamaan dengan itu suara tembakan terdengar dan sebuah peluru melesat di samping kepala Erza.

 _Satu lagi_

Kemudian Erza memutar tubuhnya sambil melesatkan sebuah tendangan menuju tangan Shikamaru yang satunya hingga membuat pistol di tangan tersebut terlempar cukup jauh. Tentu saja hal tersebut mengejutkan Shikamaru, dan itu menjadi kesempatan yang besar buat Erza.

Erza kembali menyerang dengan menebaskan pedangnya horizontal, dan Shikamaru memilih menghindar dengan menundukan dirinya.

Namun sepertinya itu pilihan yang salah karena saat Shikamaru berada di bawah dia di kagetkan dengan tendangan lurus yang mengincar wajahnya. Mau tidak mau pemuda bermata onix itu menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah, walau dia tau menahan tendangan Erza merupakan hal yang sia-sia.

Duak!

Syuuut!

Tubuh Shikamaru meluncur lurus kebelakang, kemudian terseret di tanah, terguling-guling sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika punggungnya menghantam batu sampai retak. Dari tempatnya sekarang, dia sepertinya terlempar sejauh tujuh puluh meter lebih.

"Uhuk!" Shikamaru sedikit terbatuk ketika merasakan nafasnya di tekan sesaat, kemudian rasa sakit yang cukup sakit dia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya terutama pada bagian punggung dan kedua lengan nya.

Sementara itu di pinggir lapangan Naruto melihat kejadian tersebut dengan wajah santai seakan kejadian tersebut sudah biasa ia lihat. "Sepertinya menghadapi Erza langsung sangat sulit bagi Shikamaru." Gumam nya berkomentar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Tamamo yang duduk di sebelah Naruto ikut berkomentar. "Pertarungan jarak dekat bukan keahlian Shika-san."

Shikamaru ahli dalam menggunakan senjata mati, oleh karena itu dia efektif saat bertarung dari jarak lima puluh meter atau lebih. Pertarungan jarak jauh adalah keahlian Shikamaru.

"Selain itu, refleks Erza semakin baik." Tamamo kembali bicara, mata keemasan miliknya saat ini menatap Erza yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Sekarang dia mampu menghindari tembakan Shikamaru dalam jarak tiga meter kurang."

"Jangan lupakan tenaga monsternya." Tambah Naruto yang juga menatap Erza. "Kekuatan nya mungkin setara dengan iblis bidak Rook."

"Atau mungkin lebih." Kata Tamamo sambil memandang Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto menghela nafasnya kemudian mendongak keatas, tak lama kemudian dia balas memandang Tamamo. "Sepertinya pertarungan akan segera berakhir."

Tamamo mengangguk setuju. "Sayang sekali Shika-san tidak bisa menggunakan teknik nya di sini."

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Shikamaru yang masih bersandar di batu menyiapkan dirinya ketika melihat Erza mulai berlari kearah nya, dengan sedikit tertatih dia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Sungguh serangan Erza tadi sangat berbahaya, dan kalau serangan itu telak mengenai wajahnya mungkin dia sudah pingsang dan wajah tampan nya rusak.

Mata Shikamaru seketika melebar ketika dengan tiba-tiba Erza yang masih berjarak dua puluh meter menghilang dan dalam satu kedipan mata telah muncul di depan nya. Kalau Erza yang merupakan iblis dengan dua bidak Knight menggunakan kecepatan maka tidak ada harapan buat Shikamaru.

Dengan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan nya, Shikamaru menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melompat kesamping menghindari tendangan maut Erza yang dalam kecepatan penuh. Ketika Shikamaru berhasil menghindar dia dapat mendengar suara gemuruh dan merasakan getaran di tanah hasil serangan tersebut.

Dan ketika dia melihat tempat ia berada tadi, Shikamaru tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat batu besar yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar tadi kini telah menjadi serpihan kecil karena tak kuasa menahan serangan Erza.

Erza yang mengetahui serangan nya gagal, menghadapkan tubuhnya ketempat Shikamaru. Ekspresi di wajahnya nampak biasa saja berbanding terbalik dengan Shikamaru yang sudah berkeringat dan terlihat kusam. Gadis dengan surai merah itu kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Shikamaru. "Masih mau lanjut?"

Sekali lagi Shikamaru merasa pesimis, dia merasa seberapa besar pun dia berusaha dia tak akan sanggup mengalahkan Erza. Dia tidak bisa bertarung langsung dengan Erza, tapi dengan kecepatan yang di miliki Erza, Shikamaru tidak bisa menjauh dan mengambil jarak yang cukup untuk menggunakan teknik nya.

Mengandalkan kemampuan menembaknya juga tidak efektif, refleks Erza sangat baik selain itu peluru tembakan Shikamaru tidak mampu menembus armor yang di pakai Erza. Dia harus menembak bagian yang tidak di tutupi armor baja tersebut.

"Hahh~ merepotkan." Trendmark yang biasa Shikamaru gunakan dia keluarkan, namun bersamaan dengan itu pancaran matanya di penuhi tekad. Dia menekan tombol pada pistolnya untuk mengeluarkan magazine yang sudah kosong, magazine tersebut dia buang sembarang arah.

Sesaat kemudian magazine lain yang berwarna biru gelap ia keluarkan dan dia pasang, setelah itu dia menarik pengokang senjata nya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan pisau besar (Knife solder) yang biasa di gunakan tentara. Jadi sekarang dia memegang handgun di tangan kanan dan pisau di tangan kiri, dan dengan itu dia menegakan tubuhnya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Erza tersenyum kecil, dan bersamaan dengan itu dia juga memasang kuda-kuda nya. Dan tak lama kemudian gadis dengan surai merah panjang itu menghilang dari tempatnya.

Shikamaru yang kali ini lebih siap bereaksi dengan cepat, dengan pisau di tangan kiri nya dia mampu menahan tebasan pedang Erza meski harus terseret kebelakang beberapa meter karena kuatnya serangan tersebut.

Saat tangan kirinya menahan serangan, Shikamaru menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menodongkan senjata nya. Ketika tubuhnya berhenti terseret, dia tanpa ragu menembakan senjatanya kearah kepala Erza.

Dor!

.

. .

Guest

. . . .

. .

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.34 malam, dan kebanyakan makhluk yang beraktivitas di siang hari telah terlelap di alam mimpi nya. Namun tidak dengan gadis bersurai merah ini, dia masih enggan pergi kekamarnya dan tidur disana, dia masih betah di sini.

Duduk di sofa dengan tv yang menyala, menonton acara tv yang biasa di putar saat tengah malam. Entah kenapa malam ini Erza tidak bisa tidur, matanya masih segar dan tidak merasa mengantuk sedikit pun.

Jadi untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menunggu rasa ngantuk datang, gadis yang saat ini memakai piyama merah muda dengan motif hati berwarna ungu (pyjama outfit, di fairy tail pernah di pakai Erza saat menginap di rumah lucy) itu memutuskan untuk menonton tv.

Walau harus dia akui, acara yang dia tonton saat ini cukup menarik.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Erza mengalihkan perhatian nya kesamping dan disana dia melihat Naruto yang berdiri di samping sofa, beberapa saat dia menatap wajah tampan Naruto sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap tv.

"Baka." Ucapnya tanpa melihat pemuda itu, membuat kening Naruto mengkerut. "Itu pertanyaan bodoh." Lanjutnya.

Naruto kesal namun juga bingung karena hal tersebut, dia masih belum mengerti mengapa Erza berkata seperti itu. Namun tak lama kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi sudah terlihat jelas, Erza belum tidur.

"Maaf, akan ku ulangi pertanyaan ku." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Erza. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Erza melirik Naruto sesaat sebelum menjawab singkat. "Belum ngantuk."

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum duduk di samping Erza membuat gadis tersebut bergeser sedikit menjauh, Naruto yang melihat hal itu mendengus kesal. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Hari ini kau terus mengabaikan ku."

Erza menoleh untuk menatap wajah kesal Naruto, matanya berkedip bingung. Sungguh dia merasa tidak mengabaikan Naruto hari ini, dia merasa bertingkah seperti biasa. Namun setelah di pikir-pikir sikapnya memang sedikit berbeda, tapi dia tidak tau itu apa.

"Erza. "

"Uh?" Erza tersadar dari lamunan nya dan kembali menatap Naruto, namun apa yang dia dapat selanjutnya adalah sentilan di hidung. "Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kau mengabaikan aku lagi." Sahut Naruto dengan pipi yang di kembungkan karena kesal, awal sebenarnya itu tidak sungguh-sungguh. "Dan kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Erza dengan ketus, masih sebal akan perlakuan Naruto tadi. Dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut ia kembali menghada tv, kembali menonton tayangan yang di tampilkan.

"Hahh~" Naruto kembali menghela nafas pasrah dengan sikap Erza, kalau sudah seperti ini maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Pemuda kuning itu kemudian berpikir hal apa yang bisa membuat Erza seperti ini.

Seingat nya gadis merah itu hanya bertindak aneh atau temprament hanya saat dia sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan, namun seingat Naruto itu sudah terjadi lima belas hari yang lalu. Jadi... apa yang menyebabkan Erza seperti itu.

Lelah berpikir, dia memutuskan untuk ikut menonton film yang di tayangkan. Akhirnya mereka berdua diam dan menikmati tontonan tengah malam itu. Ketika iklan datang Erza kembali mengajak Erza bicara.

Pembicaraan tersebut tentang pertarungan Erza dengan Shikamaru tadi pagi, pertarungan yang cukup menarik namun berakhir dengan singkat. Seperti yang di katakan Naruto, Erza menang dengan mudah, namun bukan berarti Shikamaru tidak memberikan perlawanan yang sengit.

Setidaknya pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir keatas itu berhasil menyarangkan sebuah peluru di bahu Erza yang terlindung armor. Tembakan terakhir Shikamaru dapat menembus armor kuat Erza, walau saat itu Erza telah berhasil menusuk perut Shikamaru hingga tembus kebelakang.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan nya?"

"Yah, dia sudah pulih sepenuhnya." Jawab Naruto sambil terus menonton iklan yang masih di tayangkan. Sesaat dia mengingat keadaan Shikamaru sekarang. "Dia saat ini sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatan kita besok."

"Itu bagus." Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Erza kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya pada tv yang kini telah kembali menayangkan film yang ia tonton. Dan karena hal itu dia dan juga Naruto kembali diam, sama-sama menikmati tontonan mereka

Mata Erza melebar dan tubuhnya menegang, bersamaan dengan itu pipi mulusnya bersemu merah. Semua itu karena adegan yang dia lihat di tv, dimana disana menunjukan adegan sang pemeran utama pria tengah berciuman mesra dengan pemeran wanita.

Suara desahan mereka yang di tambah dengan suara backsound yang lembut membuat feel sangat terasa. Belum lagi gerakan tubuh masing-masing pemeran yang terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan tersebut.

 _Sejak kapan film action jadi film blue._ Batin Erza menjerit. Sejujur dia tidak apa menonton film seperti ini, dan sejujurnya dia sudah sering menonton. Namun itu saat dia sendiri bukan...

Mata coklat besarnya melirik kesamping, melihat pemuda pirang yang saat ini masih fokus menonton. Erza tidak apa-apa bila menonton film seperti ini sendiri, namun bila bersama seseorang apalagi orang itu Naruto maka dia... akh! Sulit menjelaskan nya.

"Aahh~"

Desahan wanita yang ada di film semakin terdengar ketika lawan main nya mengalihkan ciuman panasnya dari bibir ke leher sang gadis. Adegan mereka semakin panas ketika bibir panas sang lelaki semakin turun kebawah menuju dada sang wanita yang masih tertutup BH. Sang lelaki menggigit kain tipis tersebut dan menariknya perlahan, sesaat kemudian kain pelindung dada wanita tersebut terlepas dan menunjukan pada dunia sebuah_

Sleb!

Erza memegang remot yang tombol merahnya telah ia tekan, nafasnya sedikit terengah ketika melakukan itu.

"Hei Erza, kenapa tv nya kau matikan."

Tatapan Erza kemudian beralih kearah Naruto, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah saat Mata coklatnya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto. Secepatnya ia berdiri sambil berkata. "Aku ngantuk, aku mau ke kamar."

Namun ketika ia hendak melangkah pergi tangan kirinya di genggam oleh tangan kanan Naruto, dan belum sempat ia bereaksi dirinya telah lebih dulu di tarik membuatnya kembali duduk di tempatnya. Saat itu matanya kembali menatap mata biru Naruto yang nampak berkilau membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"Erza," bahkan suara Naruto terdengar begitu lembut yang membuat hati Erza bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan dengan perlahan wajahnya ia dekatkan. "Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan ku."

"Apa maksud mu." Erza berusaha mengelak meski suara yang ia keluarkan sangat pelan, wajahnya sekarang juga sangat merah. Jatungnya semakin berdebar ketika wajah Naruto semakin mendekat. "Na-naruto."

"Hm."

Naruto semakin mendekat membuat Erza semakin gelisah, ia bahkan menggunakan tangan nya yang lain untuk menahan dada Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak semakin dekat. Namun tenaga yang ia keluarkan begitu lemah karena sebenarnya ia juga mengingankan hal ini.

Wajah Naruto semakin dekat, hanya tinggak beberapa senti lagi. Bahkan Erza dapat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto di wajahnya. Tak sanggup menatap permata biru yang mempesona, Erza memilih menutup mata, pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Tangan kirinya balas menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, dan tangan kanan nya meremas baju kaos pemuda itu. Dan kemudian...

...

.

TBC

. . .

. .

.

..

. .

.

Bercanda (×_×) HAHAHAHA...

.

.

.

"..."

Erza menunggung namun setelah beberapa detik apa yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi, oleh karena itu dia membuka matanya dan apa yang ia lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang menahan tawa.

"Ppft! Wajah merah mu lucu sekali Erza." Naruto tersenyum mengejek sambil menjauhkan wajahnya, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa."

Sial, dia di kerjain. Wajah Erza kembali memerah namun kali ini karena kesal, tangan kanan nya bahkan terkepal erat karena kekesalan nya. Aura merah mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia menarik tangan nya. "DASAR KUNING BRENGSEK!"

Tangan kanan Erza melesatkan pukulan yang di penuhi demonic power ke wajah menyebalkan Naruto. Namun Naruto memiringkan kepalanya membuat pukulan tersebut hanya lewat, dan dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto juga memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat kearah Erza dan...

Cup!

Mata Erza terbuka lebar saat bibir Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba, energi merah yang keluar dari tubuhnya seketika itu juga lenyap tak tersisa. Sensari yang ia rasakan membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja, dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Erza baru sadar ketika Naruto menghentikan ciuman nya, matanya berkedip-kedip saat menatap Naruto dengan senyum menawan.

"Erza. " Naruto memajukan wajahnya untuk kembali mencium bibir merah Erza, ciuman tersebut lebih singkat dari sebelumnya namun itu mampu menyadarkan Erza sepenuhnya. Saat ini wajah mereka begitu dekat, Naruto dengan sengaja menempelkan dahi mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Mata biru Naruto bertatapan langsung dengan mata coklat Erza, nafas keduanya nampak terasa berat. Tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas nampak bergerak ke belakang kepala Erza. "Aku tidak bisa menahan nya lagi, wajah mu terlihat sangat cantik."

Sementara Erza hanya mampu mendengarkan tanpa mampu membalas, dia masih belum _ngeh_ dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Erza aku menginginkan mu." Naruto kembali bersuara dengan suara pelan bagai bisikan, namun Erza dapat merasakan hasrat yang besar dari sana. "Katakan... katakan kau juga menginginkan ku."

Erza diam dan hanya menatap mata sewarna langit milik Naruto yang menatap nya penuh damba, namun tak lama kemudian bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Dan bersamaan dengan itu tangan nya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Naruto tadi bergerak untuk memeluk leher Naruto. "Dasar baka."

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan dan hasrat yang mereka miliki. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati ciuman itu membuat ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin dalam.

Bahkan Naruto tanpa ragu mengeluarkan lidah dan beradu dengan lidah Erza, erangan dari mereka yang membagi kenikmatan terdengar begitu jelas, semakin lama semakin banyak dan nyaring.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Naruto dengan pelan mendorong tubuh Erza menuntun nya untuk berbaring di sofa. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh mungil gadis tersebut, berbagi kehangatan dan berbagi kasih sayang (kenikmatan).

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

. .

TBC

.

.

. .

. . .

Untuk lanjutan adegan diatas pikirkan sendiri XD

Tak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan. Hanya minta kritik dan saran nya saja.

Sebenarnya chap ini telah selesai hari minggu tadi, tapi ketika mau saya update nggak bisa. Setelah saya cek ternyata kuota saya habis, Jadi nunggu beli kuota dulu deh.

Chap ini adalah awal dari arc baru. Dengan membaca judulnya mungkin kalian bisa menebak ini tentang apa.

Dan untuk cerita di atas, anggap saja sebagai hiburan.

Saya akan senang kalau kalian menyukai fic saya ini dengan meng-fav dan foll fic ini, dan saya akan semangat kalau kalian mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menulis beberapa kata di kolong review.


End file.
